eeveeloution
by BemnalTheFallen
Summary: a successful trainer fights his desires for his six eeveeloutions, but as tention rises and secret love turns to intense lust, who can resist the enevitable? warning* yuri and straight, m/f f/f m/f/f etc. rated m for sexual content, language, and violence
1. a sexy beginning

please memorize there nick names! I will switch in between real name and nick name

I intend to add a new chapter every week just so you know but am starting with the first three chapters already written

Espeon or Psy, (pronounced, as sigh) eldest: mature and wise beyond her years, Psy is sort of a mother to her younger sisters watching over them with her master, who's more of a brother to her. Espeon has fantasized about her master for 5 years now

Umbreon or Bree, second born: Bree is extremely playful when she wants to be, otherwise she's just plane shy. She huddles up in a corner most of the time, and watches everyone else from a distance, and has a sort of childish yet gothic demeanor. She is also whole heatedly in love with Rizo.

Flareon or Flare, Third born and considered middle child: Flare is feisty always ready for a fight, yet very affectionate and supportive when someone is hurting inside, she has wanted to fuck Rizo for about 7 years.

Vaporeon or Rayne (pronounced as rain) Fourth born: Vaporeon has a very friendly and kind personality, there isn't a single person or poke'mon who knows Rayne that doesn't like her. She also has had an eye on her master's waist for a few years now.

Glaceon or Crystal, fifth born: Crystal thinks highly of herself as a royal princess, and expects others to treat her as such, Glaceon likes lounging around like a royal family member with too much time on her hands, she also likes bossing others around, and comes up with the most devious plans to get what she wants, and she ALWAYS makes sure she gets what she wants, she is completely obsessed with her master and worships his very being, she feels that he is the only one worthy of her pussy as well as she being the only one worthy of his cock, and that they are destined to be together, she has wanted to be with him romantically longer then all of them.

Leafeon or Lu Lu (pronounced as Loo Loo) last born and 'baby' of the family: Lu Lu is very cute and adorable, she is the most playful of them all and is extremely dependant on the company of others, she sometimes has nightmares of being by her self with no one else around for miles, but she knows that her master will never leave her, out of them all, she is the only one who doesn't voice her desire amongst her sisters, of her fantasy with Rizo which she's only recently started having

WARNING! CONTAINS : LEMON, STRAIGHT, AND YURI, AND POSSIBLY YOAI IN LATER CHAPTERS, AND LOTS OF GROUP SEX WITH MULTIPLE EEVEELOUTIONS AND THEIR TRAINER!

_Disclaimer: I do not own micro soft, Death Note, Poke'mon or disturbed nor do I have any connections to said companies/band._

SUMMARY Alright this is my first lemon but not my first fanfic, and not my first human/non human hentai story, I intend for this to be among one of my greatest works, its going to start off as a one shot but will progress into something that others can give me requests on to add content anyway it starts off with a an eighteen year old trainer who received his first poke'mon at the age of eight, all six of them were eevees, (as his uncle was owned a daycare and they had too many so he gave the main character Rizo six eevees for his eighth birthday, and now at the age of eight-teen he is a veteran trainer with badges from all over, not to mention he beat the elite four, and in game terms they are all somewhere around level 90, each as a different eeveeloution Umbreon, Espeon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Leafeon, and Glaceon Personally I don't find Jolteon all that sexy and even as a kid I thought Jolteon looked more bad ass then cute but as for the others *shivers* man I'd fuck them all in a heartbeat.

READ THE SUMMARY! ELSE YOU WIL BE CONFUSED AS SHIT!

If you want to send me requests for more content or situations or even involving other poke'mon, just sent them to and if I like them I might throw them in, be sure to include your fan fiction user name so I can give shout outs at the beginning of those chapters it can be Rizo and his girls, or incest with the eeveeloution sisters, or bringing other poke'mon in at say in the forest or at a poke'philia club doesn't matter what gender, I honestly am ok with writing straight, yuri and yoai, lord knows I've written plenty of all three but any who here goes! Big shout out to my friend Poke'Master123 for helping me get started thanks man. Sorry not very detailed sex in this one but promise next chapter will be extremely detailed

CHAPTER ONE! A sexy beginning -holding in your desires and punishing yourself for them will only serve to bring your downfall, let out the hungry beast you're trying to hide- excerpt from _the secret book of Bemnal the Fallen_

Rizo was just getting up, he looked into the mirror, he had short bleached white hair that was long enough for his bangs to barely cover his eyebrows, yellow eyes, lightly tan skin and nicely toned muscle he was about six feet tall with a hansom charming face, he spent most of the year in his home but he also for the spring lived out in the woods with his six poke'mon, to keep their senses and instincts well in tact, it was thanks to this that they got so powerful, he looked over at his huge collection of badges as well as medals from the elite four and poke'mon tournaments. He sighed in content and walked over to his bed, grabbed his pants and slipped them on, he didn't even bother showering on days like these when he didn't have to go into work (he worked as a game programmer) and didn't have any leads on new challenges poke'mon wise.

(just so you know they are living in Veridian which upholds the 'poke'philia is illegal, immoral and just plane wrong' law… simple minded assholes…) Not that Rizo didn't think about it or even go so far as to sign on (with an alias) to an illegal site that made poke'philia porn it did make things complicated, as he looked at is eeveeloutions (which were all female) seeing their adorable faces as they cuddled one another rolling around on his living room carpet, so cute… so adorable…. So sexy, oh I bet it'd look so hot to see them licking each other's… BERILIUM, MAGNESIUM, FLOURINE, HYDROGEN, IODINE, SOIUM, CHLORINE! I thought viciously in my head, I had taken to thinking of periodic table elements to distract me from thinking of doing *gulp* that to… to their adorable little faces, their soft rumps, from head to ass their only four feet long, I bet their holes are nice and tight, oh if I could just bend them over the couch and pu- OXYGEN, CESIUM, AMERICANIUM, EINSTEINEUM, URANIUM! Sigh… this is what my life has been reduced to, sometimes fighting in matches, sometimes out in the wild enjoying the fresh air with my eeveeloutions, and sometimes at work, other than that I was locked in my room jacking off to poke' porn originally to get my mind off of my cute poke'mon, oh if only… NO! NEVER! not worth getting arrested and loosing them forever, I love them so much, over the years they've become my family, I had long since moved out of my parent's house got a job and owned my own house but…

For some reason at round sixteen I started getting… urges, and every time Umbreon, or Espeon or Flareon, or Vaporeon, or Leafeon, or Glaceon went into heat, I avoided them like the fucking plague, we would stay in the house and I went up to my room and isolated my self from that particular one until the heat died down, at first I thought that maybe they were pleasuring each other but I soon found out that the others avoided the one in heat as much as I did, maybe they were shy? Non of them had ever… I mean they didn't really ever stray to far from me when we went out to the forest… I think they're virgins, although, there was one time when Flareon and Espeon were both in heat at the same time…..(there's six of them its bound to happen some time) yes flash back time (told mostly from Espeon's point of view, as she is they only one who can talk-telepathically- I do have personalities for all eeveeloutions but as for actual dialog, only Espeon can hear it, unless of course its told from say Leafeon's point of view then obviously her thoughts will be typed and her speech is understandable by her sisters YES THEY'RE ALL SISTERES INCEST FEST!)

Espeon was moving up the stairs it was 9 o clock at night, Rizo and the others were watching TV. And she made her way to his room to give her self some pleasure,

Dimmit! Fucking open! I fiddled with the door knob which was a little hard to do with my small paws (the following indicates the translation from poke'mon sounds to English sounds for the sake of the reader, but just to make it cute, I'll switch in-between the poke'mon's adorable sounds and actual English) "ES-ESP-ES-ESPION!-MOTHERFUCKER OPEN!" no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get the door open, so resorting to my psychic powers, I calmed down got back on all fours and telekinetically opened the door, I rushed inside not even bothering to close it be hind me, I hopped up on master's bed took a big whiff of his scent from his pillows and began licking my dripping pussy, man I was in heat!

I licked as hard as I could oh the pleasure! Finally having release I was able to relax but only slightly, then I took my right front paw down on my itching clit, rubbed a while, and then shoved it in, I gasped at the bit but pain, but loosened at the new pleasure overwhelming my body and making me shake.

I began mercilessly driving my paw in and out of my pussy, pounding as best I could, I could only get a few inches of my paw in, but its was enough to satisfy my heat, after a while I began moaning "es….es…..pi…..o...nnn…nnnnnnnnn" I began fingering (well pawing) myself faster now, spreading my legs out and lying on my stomach with my paw underneath saying still as I moved my hips to fuck it. I could feel my climax coming "ES! ESPION!" I could feel it getting closer "YES!.. YES!" …..

Flareon could hear her sister's moans. Damn, she already has master's bed, lucky bitch, she gets to enjoy his scent when she cums. Grrrr! I gave out a raspy "flar…" as I entered the room, I wasn't going to let her have all the pleasure of basking in his scent! Flareon jumped into the room scaring the shit out of Espeon who immediately stopped masturbating, and just before cumming too, great she thought now I have to start all over again thanks to miss bad ass…"what are you doing in hear? Can't you see I'm a little busy?" Flareon locked her muscles up like a cat and leapt up onto the bed "what you think you're the only horny one around here? My pussy's hungry too ya know" Espeon rolled her eyes, it was impossible to argue with Flareon so she just started over again with rubbing the soft padding of her paw on her now burning crotch

Flareon began giving her own flower some much needed attention with her tongue, but she could only shove a small portion of it inside, not anything glorious but enough to get the job done, then something… happened, at first Espeon thought it weird to masturbate with her sister licking her own pussy right next to her but now… now she was actually watching her just go at her own warm tight hole, and…. She started to like it! What hell is wrong with me? She's my sister let alone a girl… but… she looks so, so beautiful… Flareon looked up "the hell you looking' at?" Espeon looked away sharply and blushed. was she… watching me? She was! She was looking at me blushing as she pawed at her pussy watching me eat my own! What a fucking freak! Yet as I said it I felt my own cunt start to moisten more I looked at my pussy and dropped my jaw, THAT TURNED ME ON? WHAT? I couldn't believe my body, I got turned on from the thought of my own sister let alone another girl, watching me masturbate! Then I felt a compultion, and so did Espion, we both slowly moved our heads closer together, our snouts almost toucing Espeon thought in her head NO this is wrong! But I… I can't… stop moving. Finally their lips touched in a long passionate kiss, they kissed long and hard and slobbered all over eachother with their eyes shut tight, their toungues laping around eachother's mouths and exploring eachother's oral caverns, while saliva was falling to the bed inside her head again Espeon herd her voice no this is wrong, gross, weird, immoral, but then I heard another voice, but this one was darker, but it unmistakably came from the bottom of my heart 'you like it' at the thought she pulled away from the wet passionate kiss causing both eeveeloutions to pant for breath... she gave in, if she was a dirty sick whore who wanted to fuck her own sister then so be it. At least shed go down in pleasure, she knocked flarion to the ground and started laping non to gently at her pussy, she shoved her snout in, opened up a bit, and shoved her tounge, deep inside her sister, it felt tso good to flarion as she started moaning uncontrollably, Espion used her psychic abilities to stimulate Flarion's senses making the orgasm even more intense, Flarion wanted, no, NEEEDED more this rough treatment which continued until Flarion finally burst into her sister's mouth, leaving her face dripping with cum

She pulled away and smiled at Flareon, her mouth dripping with her sister's cum "that felt….*pant pant* so fucking….. good…" Espeon smiled "my tur-" before she could even finish, her sister went up to her mouth and licked all the excess white slight-ly reddish cum off her sister and then kissed her hard, they began swashing cum back and forth before finally swallowing equal amounts, then Espion was shoved onto her back as Flareon went down on her lickng her lips all the while "oh your gonna love this" she said just before plunging into her sister's pussy with as much force and brutality their first kiss had been… after some time Espeon finally exploded juices from her cunt onto Flareon's mouth, so warm and so… strangely vanilla tsasting…. They kissed swashed the cum then swallowed and, licked each other's faces clean before laying down next to each other satisfied "hey Flare?" "yea?" "I'm sorry for every mean thing I've said to you" "me too" "I love you" "I love you too" the sisters kissed and embraced for a nice slumber, it was then that Rizo walked up the stairs to see what all the commotion was and noticed them sleeping in each other's arms, innocent by itself but he also noticed the cum puddle on his bed, and immediately rushed to the bathroom to relieve some tension, as lewd thoughts entered his head. "damn that must have been hot! Oh man how much fun they must have had" Rizo indulged his fantasy knowing it was wrong but not caring as he pleasured himself.

END OF CHAPTER ONE! Man that was a nice beginning and as I said more sexiness and detailed love making in this chapter.

yay if the story had had more chapters by now then I would say "this is what we've been waiting for!" but alas this is only the second chapter, and your gonna love it!

P.S. my favorite of the eeveeloutions is Umbreon, she's so adorable! =w= not to mention sexy :d


	2. tag team!

CHAPTER TWO! Tag Team! –oh to have two loving partners at once, tis lovely is it not? But be sure to include others if there are any, or you may end up unleashing a demon bent on revenge- excerpt from _the secret book of Bemnal the Fallen_

Rizo pushed the flash back out of his mind as he continued downstairs to see his eeveeloutions tumbling carelessly around his house, all except for Umbreon, 5 days prior they were fighting a Steelyx in a cave and Umbreon (after kicking it's ass) finished it off with a mega kick, it got the job done but had some reprocutions, apparently Umbreon hadn't shifted quite right and her right hind leg landded at a bad angle causing her body to loose its energy absorbing ability, and left Umbreon's leg as a mess of shattered bone, all of the tiny bones in her leg were broken but thankfully not individually severed, poke'center said that with her high level of power and incredible metabolism, she'd heal up completely by herself in about a week, but still put a cast on it so the bones would heal right. needless to say, she didn't feel like tumbling around, however at the sight of her master, she came walking awkwardly with only three feet over to his pants and rubbed her face up against them as she purred like a kitten. Rizo patted her head and went to sit over in his chair, at that Umbreon followed him and rested her head on his lap, Rizo stared into her cute red eyes and her adorable little face, soon his thoughts were plagued by the immage of Umbreon sucking greedily on his cock, and pulling out just befor his climax to cum all over her sexy face... NO! IMPURE THOUGHTS! I slapped myself accross the face and Umbreon looke up at me concerned "oh heh heh... uh.. nothing to worry about it was just a fly" Umbreon seemed extremely unconvinced, she had long since taken to the Idea of wanting to pleasure her master, but knew of his reluctance, it pained her so see him in such heat but refuse to find release, oh if only he'd ask me I'd lift my tail for him in a heartbeat, Bree thought to herself.

but how to go about it? he seemed so distracted today, like very stressed up... hmm... maybe I should help relieve that stress tee hee! Umbreon thought connivingly to herself, she had a plan in mind. after tying his absolout hardest to resist the urge to unzip his pants and shove his cock into Umbreons hot wet mouth, he got up from the chair and walked over to the radio and turned it on blaring it at top volume, he was obsessed with "Disturbed" it was his favorite band, and his poke'mon's too, occasionally they would go to night clubs on open mike night and play some of Disturbed's songs, Rizo would dress up as "The Guy" and sing while Espion used telekineesis to play the guitar, Flarion with a drumstick in her bouth and another wrapped in her tail would play drumbs and Umbreon and Glaceon would tip toe across the keys of an electric keyboard to get all of the additionall sounds he needed, meanwhile Leafeon and Vaporeon would manage the amps and equipmint shifting the gears and nobs to change sound at approperiate times, they were very good.

at the sound of their favorite band, his eeveeloutions went berserk, dancing jumping and bobing their heads to "Two Worlds" /TWO WORLDS COLIDE WHENEVER I STEP TO THE FRONT!/ everyone was haveing a good time, and I went over to my weightlifting equipment and began working out, I figured there was no way in hell I would let cute little fox...dog...cat things get super powerfull while I stayed scrawny, I also started learning martial arts like Muay Thai, and Ninjitsu I started hufing as I was going through my reps, meanwhile the eeveeloutions also started working out, tackling eacother and butting heads to test strength and agility, only sparring wise ofcourse, and if any of them got to serious, I stopped it immedeately.

/JUST TELL ME WHEN IIIITSSS FUUUUCKIIIIINNNG OOOOVERRRR TWO WORLDS COLLIDE-/ I felt my muscles rippling underneath me as the heavy meatle music pushed me to go further and further, I could feel the blood flowing into my arms as I benched out 15 reps with 300 houndered pounds on before tiring out /TWO WORLDS ARE WARING IN ME... KILLING US NOOOOWWWWW OOHHH HO WOAOOOOO! TWO WORLDS COLID/ I went over to the refridgerator to whip up some breakfast for veryone, which wasn't easy since none of my poke'mon liked poke'chow, they each demanded two meals a day of meat, fish, or in Leafeon and Espeon's case, fresh vegetables, I pulled out one frozen magicarp for Glaceon and one that had been in the frisdge for Vaporeon, then some raw venison for Flareon, Embreon, and then cut up some carrots, potatoes, and threw in some grapes and strawberries as a salad for Espion and Leafeon, Neadless to say it was a bit pricy buying freshe magicarp and steaks (author note: don't ask which Poke'mon is beef I don't want to think about it since Miltank is on my top twenty most bangable poke'mon) for the week, but as a videogame programmer I made around 150 thousand a year, not to mention the prize money for tournaments (i don't care if you don't actually get prize money in the show or on the game, you do in this universe so na! : p) his poke'mon descended like starving dogs onto their food, Umbreon and Flareon fighting over the raw venison before ripping it in half and devouring their own portion. After they were full, he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV so see if anything good was on demand, he settled on a fantasy flic involving fox demons fighting along side a human in hopes of saving his race as they had fallen in love with him. The movie lasted about two hours then he went back to listening

to music as he turned his 360 (what? a game programmer without every game device in the world? That would be retarted) He played online with his friend's for 4 hours before shutting it off, then he wrestled around with his Poke'mon teasing them with tickles and all having a good time, even Umbreon was coaxed out of her little corner to join the fun. 3 more hours later, all had started watching some random tv and Rizo had all of his pokemon cuddled up nex to him with Umbreon laying lzilly at his feet, Espeon curled up in a ball on his head, Flareon under his right arm, and Vaporeon under his left arm, Leafeon cuddling his leg, and Glaceon sitting ever royal like in his lap with her fron paws crossed and looking at the tv with perfect posteur, Glaceon always had a thing about thinking of her self as a posh and proper princess at about nine thirty everyone headed to bed, the eeveeloution sisters each had their own custome made rooms about half the size of Rizo's room and each with climates to match their respective elements Flareon with her heated up room and small cozy bed with thick blankets for cold nights, Vaporeon who quite simply had a small pool for a room, the walls and floor were tiled with a deep aqua and the ground had luke warm water about an inch high as well as a pillow in the center with water proof material around it, Leafeon had a small safari in her room, with grass covered floor and a small patch of soft moss for a bed as well as a small shrubbery for a pillow,

Umbreon had a normal room painted black with a small Eevee sized bed and covers, Espion glow in the dark star shaped objects attached to the sealing giving it a night sky look, and a normal bed to lay in with covers. Glaceon with a temp. controlled floor with water in it frozen solic, and an ice sculpture of a mound with an indentation in it of a curled up Glceon, the indentation was just right for Glaceon to fit half of her body in as she rested curled into a ball on her side.

But tonight Umbreon and Espeon were'nt going to sleep just yet, they had both devised a plan to get into master's bed regardless of whether or not he wanted it. They quietly moved silent as predators through the dark hallway, it was 11 o clock at night, and Expeon opened the door with telekinesis then moved in with Umbreon keeping the darkness hugged to them drowning out all noise, once they were at the foot of his bed, Espeon went to work, she invaded Rizo's mind giving him a wet dream of Umbreon and Espeon rubbing their pussys together on his fully erect member, the feeling was so good he was about to cum when Espeon broke the dream causing him to wake up, but as soon as he did, Espeon and Umbreon were on his bed "! Um… uh….. w-what are you guys d-doing in here?" Espeon spoke telepathically "now don't you get shy master, we know how you've been looking at us, and we feel the same about you" this utterly shocked Rizo he couldn't believe what he was hearing "wh-what? But you umm…. No non on no no no no no this is wrong!" Rizo tried to push his blankets down, he was still horny from the dream… hey yea! Maybe I'm still dreaming! I shut my eyes tight and hard trying to wake up but in vain as everytime I opended my eyes ther they were, and wait a minute, they were walking up to me seductively swaying their hips as Espeon telekinetically tore the sheets off of her master as well as his boxers,

Umbreon licked her lips, "who should go first?" Espeon looked smiling at her sister, "hmm… well how about you live out your fantasy then get some tongue while I take a round and then we'll go from there" "YAY!" Umbreon cried out the only thing Rizo heard was "Um.. Umbreon Um um umbre" "es es peon pe espeon es espeon peon es" "BREON!" though he had worked up a bond between them all to understand them if they looked him in the eye and said a phrease or small sentence, he had no fucking clue what they had said and he got a little uncomphortable as he saw Umbreon's red eyes glaring hungrily into his own, suddenly Rizo sat up, pushed his back to the headbord and slightly spread his legs out before placing his hands at his sides completely imobolized, he also noticed that he was glowing with an aura, what the hell? I thought to myself "e….Espion… are… you…. Para…lyzing…me?" a demonic grin slowly etched itself on Espeon's face confirming his suspicion, not only that but she had forced him to present his cock to Umbreon who now pranced cheerfully over to said member, now she would finally live out that wet dream she had so many times, she thirsted to swallow her master's cum, she put oth of her small paws one on heach of his legs as she started to slowly lick at his tip, eating the pre cum as she did so, he moaned a bit from the pleasure but a million thoughts were going through his head, 'what if someone finds out? What the other girls are discusted? Why am I enjoying this so damn much?' he relized then that his position

Was intended to give him full view of Umbreon giving him a blow job, just as he had fantasized about when he masturbated almost every day for a month now, her smooth ruby red eyes stared up at him in an adorable look as she laped at the bottom of his member then slowly up the shaft catching the foreskin in her mouth then sucked on it a litlle before releasing it, she wanted him to watch her work, an dshe wanted to see his face when he came, not only was the sensation amazing, but staring into her mesmorizing eyes drove him whiled, not only was she sexy but so fucking cute. Umbreon finally broke eye contact to take some of his member into her mouth, Rizo gasped as he felt his head inside of her very warm moist mouth, he felt a heavy coat of saliva over her fangs giving them so much lubrication that is was impossible for them to cut flesh as his cock slid in and out of her mouth, and actually, the feeling of her teeth gently grinding his cock felt amazing, and after she went a little deeper, he felt the roof of her mouth, the ridges massaging his cock and her soft tongue moving up and down his shaft as she applied pressure to his member and finally took more of his manhood into her mouth finally going down to the hilt,

After this she began bobbing her head up and down at a tantalizingly slow pace, she wanted to tortoure him with anticipation make him beg for her to go faster, and eventually she got her wish, against all reason in his mind he said softly "please… faster, swallow my dick" satisfied Umbreon hapilly obliged, deep throating him and bobing faster and faster, while grinding her tounge aagainst his shaft in a circle plus pushing up on hit forcing the top of his cock to be mashed against the ridges on the roof of her mouth, all of this was enough for Rizo to feel his climax coming, but he tried to hold it in, he wanted to keep feeling this paradise that his Umbreon and thrown him into, he wanted to grab her head and fuck her mouth til he came right down her throat, then he looked and her with her eyes shut tight, as she bobed her head faster and faster, this cut, sexy sight combinged with the feeling of his head goind down her even hotter and much tighter throat was too much for him, he bucked his hips forward finding he could move again, Umbreon pulled away just intime to see her master's face as he climaxed, she quickly put a paw on the bottom of his shaft and pumped the fluid out of his tip as she stood in front of his with her mouth wide open hungry for his thick hot seed, most of his she got sprayed directly into her mouth, but after three long streams, her face was plastered, she swallowed all the cum that was in her mouth, then her sister, now hornier then ever after watching the little show

Walked over and licked the cum off her sister's face, they swished the cum back and fourth before Umbreon sucked most of it and her sister's saliva into her mouth, hopped onto her masters chest, and before he could react, she planted her lips on his, and began swishing the cum/saliva misture inbetween both of their mouths, Rizo was strangely aroused by this, the thought of his Umbreon, much more than a pet, his own sister practically, dominating him by forcing him to taste his own cum as well as her and her sister's saliva in the end she sucked it all back into her own throat then gulped it down panting afterwards, she was as horny as her sister,

She hopped back down to his crotch for another round, but this time, she and her sister decided to give Rizo a treat, Psy and Bree both bent their heads down and started laping at his cock instantly making it hard again, the both started laping their tongues around the forskin and each took a different side as their noses and lips touched from either side of his cock, and they started bobing their heads toward the celing then towards the goround, as they stuck their tongues out laping around his manhood and making out at the same time, they both slobbered drool all over eachother's faces as well as their master's cock, Rizo resisted arching his back at the pleasure, he wanted to watch his Umbreon and Espeon give him a double blow job, he had once seen a porno where something like this had happened and ever since he had wished he was in the actor's position, well now he was! And felt better then he could have possibly imagin, Espeon took a bold move, as she broke, mouth to dick to sister's mouth contact and took the head of her master's member into her mouth, when she did this he gasped at the intense tightness of her mouth, she sucked as hard as she could, this round was just for him. Meanwhile Bree went in sideways wrapping her mouth and lips around the throbbing cock that her sister was sucking.

And began lapping at the base, then sliding her tongue up and down his manhood as her sister gave attention to the head, finally Rizo lost control, it was too much, too sexy, he game into the impuse to arch his back and blew his load into Psy's mouth, three loads infact, and she was only able to swallow some of the first before the rest drooled down onto her sister's face, then Psy pulled away, tagged her sister's paw and sat back, licked her own face clean and rested patiently waiting for her sister to take her turn

Umbreon neaded release, she dashed up to Rizo's mouth for her turn. first she kissed her master passionately then turned around as she slowly placed her sweet pussy on her master's face and shuddered at the feeling of pleasure that overwhelmed her as Rizo stuck his tongue deep into Bree's ebony pussy, it was spicy with flavor, almost cinnamony, as Rizo laped happily at his Umbreon's pussy, Psy began to get impatient with arousal, she needed release, Espeon moved over to Rizo's now unoccupied cock, and gave it several pumps with her paw to get him hard again she then she sensually licked the tip of his manhood as the pre started cuming out in little droplets, bringing the salty flavor into ther mouth and moving it around until it went down her throat, she looked up wo see her sisters cute face eyes shut and mouth open moaning in pleasure as her pussy was being eaten like ice cream.

She was loving every second of it, and seeing her sister getting to mount Rizo got her even more turned on, and soon her body quivered with convultions until finally she came all over rizo's face, and he licked up every drop of her sweet cinnamony cum. Afterwards she collapsed onto her side on the bed spent and satisfied, but her sister wasn't even close to done, Espion motioned for her master to grab her hips, Rizo took the hint and picked her up, then slowy lowered her onto his throbbing member he felt her tight cavern as he inched deep inside of her soon he broke her cherry, but she didn't react to it any more than the rest of the inching

Finally he reached the hilt and Psy was shaking as tremors of pain and pleasure possessed her body, demanding that she hop up and down on her master's cock. She was all too happy to sate the hunger, she bucked her hips forward and up, then back and down and to the sides grinding the large member inside her until Rizo started lifting and lowering her small body up and down on his shaft, she was impossibly tight, and extremely warm, and he loved every moment that he was inside her, she was laying with her belly parallel to the bed and staring deeply into her masters eyes, "this feels so good Rizo… I love it!" she thought to him telepathically Rizo smiled as he was panting and starting to pump her harder ontop of him, "you should be in my position, your so fucking tight… and so warm" these words increased Psy's lust even more, she used her psychic powers to increase both their pleasure two fold and began whimpering at the pleasure over whelming her, she began thinking all sorts of obsenities into her master's head "fuck me like the dirty little slut I am" "I want your cock as ddep as it can go, fill me with your yummy hot seed, fuck your horny little bitch!" "RAM ME! PULVARISE MY CUNT! MASH IT TIL I BLEED!" she thought all of this dirty talk into his mind in the most seductive voice he had ever heard she even started spewing such dirty talk to the point where it would have been offensive had he not been pounding her sweet pussy.

"oh YES! I wanna piss in your mouth as you bite my tight little pussy! shove that slutty cock into me AS HAR AS YOU CAN!, fuck me you horny BITCH! screw your little pet you sick fuck! You like fucking pok'emon don't you? Well SHOW me how fucking much you like it!" the voice she used with the squirming of her body and the moans from her snout mixed together and made the obseneties sexier and sexier with each one, she started crying out with each thrust "ESP! ESP! ESPIOOOOON!" he started slamming her down on his cock harder and faster with each thrust until finally she felt her climax reaching her, at this point she started constricting her walls to the point that Rizo thought she was gonna tear his dick off, she started spasming her cavern walls creating an unimaginable amount of pleasure as they both climaxed at the same time, sending them both over the edge as Psy's cum plastered his legs and the bed beneath them "EEEEESPEEEOOOOOOON!" Psy screemed with-no concern for the other residents of the house-as she felt her orgasm almost knock her out, he filled her up with his sticky hot cum and felt it flowing out of tight cave and drizzling onto the bed the Espeon collapsed onto Rizo's chest panting and panting she could barely concentrate enough to use telepathy "that…. Was… s-so… fucking…. Goooooood…." "yea *pant pant* it was…." Rizo picked her up and kissed her passionately before holding her to his chest, then he reached over and picked Bree (who had passed out after the orgasm) up, rolled over to his side and with the now sleeping adorable Umbreon and Espeon in his arms, he fell into a peaceful slumber cuddling the Poke'mon he considered his sisters

….A shadowy figure appeared at the door way, one of the other eeveeloutions, seeing what had made the sound, then she dashed for her room and slammed it shut in utter rage, someone was disgusted with what she had just seen, or perhaps… Jealous?

END OF CHAPTER TWO!

Daaaaaaaamn! That was a long ass chapter, well then I have made it official, this will not be a one shot, this will be a series that which I shall add a chapter to every week, and I can't wait to put the next one up, once hes fucked all of his eeveeloutions then il start writing the requests for situations, which eeveeloution(s) to fuck, or going in the wild with an eeveeloution or multiple eeveeloutions and running into a random poke'mon in heat and have a little threesome or orgy, heh heh, I don't care which gender.


	3. Rivals

CHAPTER THREE! Rivals! –do not blame others for your own faults and should you have feelings for another, then voice them, before it's too late- excerpt from _the secret book of Bemnal the Fallen_

"ARRGGHHHHHH!" Glaceon screemed as she stomped on the ice in her room how? How could they do this to me? TO ME? CRYSTAL! I am the fucking Queen of this place! How dare they seduce and rape my mate! (she refuses to believe that Rizo conscented) they know how much I love him so then why? "Gla…. Gla *sob* ceon…*sob*" I began weeping hysterically, I couldn't believe that my own sisters would betray me like that, especially Psy! She was practically a mother to me and now…. She…. With him….. "g…..l…." tears fell and froze ino ice droplets as they hit the ground, she collapsed onto the ground after puking at the memory, had it been only Umbreon that's one thing, yes she would be mad and Bree but after a suitable punishment she could forgive her, but Psy…. And not only that but Psy bringing Bree in with her? My sisters… one of them practically my mother…. UGHH! I shivered again at the thought, I wanted to vomit again but had nothing left, I slumped over to my bed, that my love (she's thoroughly convinced that Rizo has the exact same feelings for her as she does for him) made for me, I fell into the bed and cried myself to sleep.

-Next morning- I woke up starving since I had lost my dinner the night before. And I was NOT in a good mood, I headed downstairs as my sweet prince got breakfast for everyone ready, I slumped over to a corner while everyone else was having a good time, after I forced myself to choke down some breakfast, (I realy wasn't in the mood for eating but I didn't want to risk the side effects of starving myself) I iscolated myself much like Umbreon ugh… BREE! I spat the word in my mind, I was more enraged at Psy but Bree still betrayed me too, I had to get revenge on both of them, and also…. Yes… it's been too long that me and my sweet prince of courted one another, then it's settled! Tonight I shall mate with my love! Oh how I would like to keep teasing him, but perhaps he responds more to… physical applications, perhaps I just need to give him the fuck of his life and that will snap him out of the brainwashing that the seductresses have put him through, and make him realize his true love for me (wow she's really quite convinced that he's interested in her isn't she? Lol)

…. Espeon approached me… "hey hon what's wrong? Your mind is giving off some pretty bad vibes…" some pretty bad vibes? I drew my head back discusted, I wanted to be nowhere near her I absoloutly hated her after what she had done, she would be lucky if I would ever concider her a sister ever again. I growled a bit as she came closer, I could see that Espeon thought that only made me look cute, damn my adorableness! "Crystal whats wron?" "what's wrong? WHATS WRONG!" I screemed, then stormed out of the room mumbling quite loudly a million different things that were wrong, I'm sure they came out as uncomprehencible grunts but I did not care a bit.

I needed to get a way from that bitch and think… "hey you think she's not feeling well?" Lu Lu asked concerened "no, knowing her she probably just didn't like the fish or something" Psy giggled out. "that is rather like her huh?" the Leafeon retorted "wait couldn't you read her mind?" Flareon asked "no, she developed some kind of willpower to block me years ago, it was pretty fun though, she used to get mad all the time when I looked into her mind, it was weird though, she could always tell when I was probing, she's really a smart cookie, if only she wasn't so high and mighty then she wouldn't come off as so cold…." Espeon started giggling at her own joke, and even though she was laughing to, Flareon said "that was stupid joke *giggle*" all three started bursting out with laughter,

Just listen to them! Lauging out there, I bet they're talking about me… all of them…. Well ok Lu Lu probably doesn't have a clue but Psy and Bree… hm… I think I got and Idea!...

"Well you know what?" Flare thought to Psy "huh?" "I think she's cute!" Espeon dropped her jaw "your… your kidding…. Little miss perfect?" "yea, she looks so adorable when she gets mad, and I wouldn't mind eating her out…" Psy felt very uncomfortable, so far, Flare was the only girl that she thought about in 'that way' (they had had sex several times after that little 'incedent' but only when Psy was in heat, Flare seemed to be full on bisexual, and she liked it!) "I don't know its just… ever since then I have been thinking about our other sisters and well…. I think I would like to fuck Crystal!" Flare thought to her "geeze, you're more of a perv than Rizo… and he's got enough poke'porn on his computer to start his own xxx store" "yea but… I don't know she just seems… like she really needs someone to love her, both emotionally and physically, besides I think a good fuck will get her to ease up a bit."

…. All righty then! My plan is solid! Now to get them to not suspect a thing, here goes my acting talents! I walked into the room with a big smile on my face "hey guys!" her sisters all turned to her and Psy walked up to her "umm…. Are-" "yep! I'm sorry Psy I was'nt in a good, mood, I had and embarrassing dream and was quite flustered, I didn't really want to talk about it. I'm terribly sorry for worrying all of you" I gave a blush and watery eyes "I feel so shamed" all of her sisters rushed over to her to give her comfort. Yes! That's it, suck up the bullshit you mindless drones! Then Espeon spoke "I'm glad you're ok I care a lot about you and I'll always be here for you" I gave an innocent smile "thanks dear sister that means so much to me…." YOU FUCKING TREACHEROUS BITCH! YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T FREEZE YOUR ASS AND BITE YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF! I continued to smile and joined my sisters in the friendly tumbling around.

Rizo made it to his work, and started working on his current project, "the shredder" a videogame featuring a main character who can transform into a werewolf "jeeze this shit is more complicated than people think…." I concentrated hard as I set in each of the coding and tested the result, once I believed it to be perfect, I sent it over to the next programmer for the next session, and finally in ended up in the handsof the designers, then it was their problem.

One of my friends came over to me "hey dude what's up?" the friend in question is a 26 year old woman named Clair with long black hair, brown eyes, and quite large breasts , she spent four years in college for her training as a graphic artist, as for me, I finished high school two years early and attended an online colleage year round and got my batchelor's degree somewhere around my eighteenth birthday, lucky me huh? Anywho I swear she likes me… every day she waits for me at the entrance, then talked my ear off at lunch and sometimes came over to bug me while I was at work, I was flattered by the attention but it got annoying very fast "ugh… Clair can you just let me work for one day?" she pouted "NO! I must annoy you until you go into a coma! Then I can take you to my house and take care of and do whatever else I feel like!" thinking that this bordered on sexual harassment I got up and went to the bathroom.

After washing my face I was caught off guard by Jordan another one of my weird set of friends, he came up behind me and picked me up in a hug and kissed my neck "hey sexy!" he put me down and I turned around even more annoyed then before, Jordan had brown hair styled like he was in an anime or something, it quite honestly looked like L's hair from deathnote, except brown, he had deep green eyes, and average height, he had medium build and wore a long sleave button up white shirt that he left open near the neck to as he put it 'be smexier' I normally I would have sighed and walked out of the room but instead I just laughed "oh! What's got you in such a good mood?" "well you know how I said that I would never you know…." "wait… you actually screwed them!" "shhh! Not so loud and yes I did.. well… they screwed me more like it" "awesome, dude your so fucking lucky, you got six fucking eeveeloutions! Do you how popular they are!" he was referring to poke'porn he was a fellow poke'philiac, but unlike I had done until recently, He wasn't chaste, he screwed his male absol and female zongoose every chance he got, sometimes even did it with poke'porn playing on his flat screne when he hooked his computer up to it!

yes, Jordan was bisexual, like most of the poke'philiacs in this world and admitidly, me among them, I thought sometimes about screwing a male poke'mon, maybe a wild one out in the forest, in heat, most of the ones in the wild were ok with it, you just had to ask, as I had found out from some of my other friends on the site. But I had trouble fucking my own poke'mon whome I already had a trusting relationship with, maybe that was why I was reluctant, maybe I felt I was betraying that trust, but as last night proved, they felt the same desires for me that I felt for them, or alt least Psy and Bree…. I wonder, what about the others?

I was snapped back into reality from Jordan's fingers snapping in my face "come on dude let's get to lunch I'm hungry" "lunch doesn't start for an hour…" "I know, I wan't talking about hungry for foo-" I slammed the bottom of my fist onto the top of his head "you know if you said that to a girl you'd get much worse" Jordan rubbed his head "jeeze you don't have to be a spaz I was just messing with you" I shook my head and walked out the door, it was nothing personall, well that was the problem, I liked Jordan as a friend but not romantically, and meaningless sex with a guy or girl who I wasn't involved with was NOT my thing, unless it were a poke'mon but that's different…. Isn't it? I pondered this as I went back to my desk and continued my work. At lunce I laughed and joked with my friends and finally at the end of the day I went home, but not exhausted or tired really, my work never really took any energy out of me, I loved my job and I was good at it, I had a sense of fufilment every time I walked out of that building, that I had accomplished something, and had fun doing it.

So I decided to bring my girls to the night club, got my make up and hooded disturbed jacket on and went on stage as 'The Guy' while my girls got their places and I stepped to the front with the lights on me, I noticed a very muscular and kind of cute guy with short brown hair who looked almost as if he was in the service, and indeed he had a combat knife and a handgun strapped to him, he went (accompanied by a female Lucario who also looked like a soldier) over to the back room entrance that was only for staff, kicked the door open, went inside, and slammed it shut hm… must been someone causing trouble and they called security, oh well. It was open mike night and I never felt more like sunging my heart out, that little sex fest with Umbreon and Espeon left me extremely refreshed, and feeling like… like I was alive! All the years of pent up sexual tension finally released as I fucked my pets/sisters It felt so good, I got up to the mike, the girls started playing and I sang with all my heart to "warrior" and then "Pain redefined" sing along if you know the words! Lol get it? They're typed so how can you not know them, after the beginning of the song I looked up into the lights, and felt the adrenalin flooding me like a river, I felt so powerful /BURNING UP SHA-KING WITH THE FEVER! IN THE REALM OF PAIN I AM THE-DECIEVER! AND I LATHER MYSELF UP SO I CAN BELIEVE HER! BUT SHE DISSASSEMBLES MY-LIFE…./ so much power it was as if I was flying in the sky, the crowed wistling and cheering me as I continued to sing, I pointed at the crowd /MEMORIES DON'T LIE! DON'T YA KNOW THAT MEMORIE'S DON'T LIE! AND YOU KNOW THAT MEMORIES DON'T LIE!../ My heart beat a million times a minute /PAIN REDEFIIIIIIINED!...UgH! UgH!.../ I kept singing my heart out, and my girls joined in the ecstacy of the crowd /hhhand I know… sweet shadows, we are far but frightened by the sooound, of foot steps on the-Pavement-of-our-liiiives! I SAND AND FIIIIGHHT! IM NOOOT AAAFRAID TO DIE! EEELOOO KAIIII! BURRY MEEEE TOONIIIIIGGGHHT! AND PLEASE BE-LIEEVE ME, THAT THE WOOORLD DE-CIEVES MEEEEE, DON'T SANT ME UP, JUST (BREATH? BLEED?) MEEE….PAIN REDEFIIIIINED!... UGH UGH….. UGH UGH!.../ the music ended and I felt very light headed, but strangely refreshed like I could take on the world, finally we made it home

And I started getting everyone's dinner ready "Glaceon!" Crystal started speaking to me in the short phrase language I had developed with my Eeveeloutions, "I'll make dinner" "are you sure? It's kind of hard with you're size your goind to have to jump around the whole kitcen" "it's ok!" the rest of the girls looked at their sister, questioningly, she had never cooked for any of them before. Psy walked over "umm… not that any of us doubt you buuuuut… well… you havn't exactly cooked before" "no problem! I've seen prince Rizo cook a thousand times I can do it!" Espeon smiled "all right then"

Half hour later Crystal was finishing up. All right girls just a little sleeping potion I made with some herbs from the forest, and… there! Now they'll be out cold for the rest of the night! And as for those conniving Umbreon and Espeon… a little something extra for revenge before I mate with my sweet prince. I added a little something 'special' to those plates and called everyone in for dinner

"woah!" everyone exclaimed as they walked in, it all looked amazing! The fish and steak were even fried "wow Crystal! You did a good job!" Rizo said before patting his Glaceon on the head causing her to blush and smile real smugly "oh it was nothing!" those idiots soon I'll have my prince all to myself! "well dig in everyon!" everyone did so, and exclaimed at how good everything was, although Bree and Psy tasted something strange in their dishes but couldn't pick it out, must have been some kind of random spice she threw in without reading the label, she isn't exactly a cook

Afterworlds they all sat down at the couch and watched tv like they always did, until suddenly everyone fell asleep, except for Glaceon who had gone to the bathroom. Rizo chuckled "well… we did have a long night at the club oh well… I picked them all up, and put them in their rooms, but when I went to check on Crystal…. She wasn't there… hmm I thought. Odd… oh well she probably fell asleep outside, it's not quite spring yet so I suppose it's cold enough for her to be quite comfy, I walked into my room to find a supprise… "Crystal! What are yo-" she cut me off "oh my sweet prince finally we have time alone together!" "huh?..." was all I could say, and then it hit me I palmfaced myself DUH! All these years she called herself the princess, and me prince Rizo, how could I be so stupid! She's wanted to fuck me longer then Bree or Psy! Well then… I think I've kept the poor girl waiting long enough, when I started getting my urges the first Eevee I fantasized about was Crystal (back then she wasn's evolved yet) I decided that since I got my special treatment of the double blow job yesterday, I would play out Glaceon's fantacy instead of mine

I walked over to her and picked her up and kissed her on the lips, "well then me' lady, your prince is here" her face was priceless! She just about passed out blushing, I'm guessing she wasn't expecting that "y-y- oh Rizo… I love you so much, I have loved you, longer than the others they can't possibly understand how hard it's been sitting idly by wanting to be with you and at the same time not being able to" she turned away and actually had a tear fall "i-i- I just love you…. So much, for so long… so many years I've been wanting you…. But you didtanced yourself, I know you probably had a good reason but, oh how it ached me so!" this time I was the flustered one, I had no idea… I had no idea that she felt this way, she had always seemed close to me, closer infact than all the others and I've just.. ignored her love this whole time… she was so faithful, and then…. And oh God! I had fucked her sisters! Oh what if… what if she had somehow… then it camed to me I could have sworn I saw a figure in the door way… and then… then I…

Oh man, that sight must have destroyed her… and WAIT! She made dinner… oh no… I knew about hers in the forest that could put poke'mon to sleep, I just hoped she didn't put anything lethal in Psy and Bree's food... "ummm. You didn't… p-poison your sisters did you" She looked sharply up at me angry, then relaxed and giggled "oh relax Rizo I just knocked them out, though I suspect those bitches Umbreon and Espeon are going to have a very rude awakening in the morning heh heh.." I was a little concerned that she wouold spike her sister's food but then I remembered the reason, oh how it must have pained her to see that…

I embraced her tight "I'm so sorry… I… I had no idea that you felt this way… I-….. I'm sory, I…. I love you too" those words shattered Glaceon's icy heart, she felt… warm… on the inside, she hadn't felt this way sisnce the first time she had fallen in love with her master, Rizo may have wanted to fuck all his sisters for a long time but Glaceon…. He had always cared a little more about her, liked her a little more then the others, he… he loved her, maybe even was IN love with her and this whole time he had been afraid to let himself see it, thinking that she would be repulsed at a human, let alone one who she concidred to be her brother, confessing his love for her, and yet… she felt the same way

"oh my little princess" I hadn't called her that in a long time "I-i-im so sorry, I-*sob*had never*sob* thought that *sob* you shared my love" I started crying hysterically. 'he….. he actually loves me?' Glaceon couldn't believe her ears, she had always told herself that he loved her the way she loved him, but to find out that he actually thought that way too. No it was even more! He thought the 'exact' same thing as her, he didn't know if she loved him as much as he did her, and she didn't know if he loved her as much as she did him

And now they both confessed their love, they cried into eachother's arms for a while then after the sobbing was over they kissed passionately, "oh my sweet sweet prince… I-I'm so happy!" Rizo smiled "so am I my beautiful princess" I cupped her head and we kissed again, and then again, and then Crystal remembered why she knocked her sisters out, she nudged his chest with her snout "you know… they'll be out like a light all night long"

I smiled "all right then, lets seal our union with cum" she giggled and I layed down on my back, took my cloths off and threw them onto the floor, I ran my fingers through her deep blue fur, wich was soft of velvety she began licking at my cock as I peted the top of her hair enjoying the softness of the fur and the feeling of her tongue around my manhood, she wasn't as good as Bree but she managed to bring me to my climax, I arched my back and she accepted the load into her mouth swallowing as much as she could before the rest sprayed onto her lips and my waist.

Then she hopped up to my mouth and demanded that I lick her face clean, how could I resist? I laped at her face until it was 'crystal' clear. Then we kissed and swashed the cum back and forth before we swallowed equal amounts, her breath was supprisingly hot on my mouth as she kissed me more, then she turned around an shoved her but in my face, I opened my lips and tasted hers, her pussy I swear to Arceas tasted of raspberry icecream, but was just a tad bit colder, my tongue shivered and I wondered how my dick would fair in the blizzard of her pussy but I decided I'd just warm it up with my tongue

I stuck my hot moist tongue into her equally moit but freezing havern, I lapped around the edges of her pussy, the smell was that of winter snow and the taste of ice cream encouraged me to explore further, I could feel as well as here Crystal moaning at the feeling of a hot tongue in her cold pussy, she buried her face in my stomach as she quivered and shook at the ecstacy filling her

She finally brought her head up and started screaming as I hit her sweet spot and began tongue fucking her once I realized what a tresure I had discovered She moaned at the top of her lungs and began crying out in a low raspy "GLA!... GLA!... GLACEON!" I had never heard her sound like this, it was distorted and primal, almost animalistic, yet it turned me on like nothing before, I wasn't just fucking a poke'mon, I was fucking a natural born animal! And I was enjoying every second of it

Finally she came and plastered my face, I licked up all of her yummy cum wich tasted of orange sherbet. Now her cunt was nice and warm, I flipped her around, grabbed her hips and brought her to my dick, I gently eased my lover onto my cock and inched my way in, with her body squirming in pleasre the whole way she gave out adorable little sounds like a fox being tickled even as I popped her cherry on her way in she only gave a mild yelp then went back to moaning, and once she was at my hilt, I began violently slaming her up and down onto my manhood, I couldn't resist it anymore, I needed to pleasure her with my throbbing cock

Her tongue was hanging out and she was thrashing her head about as she neared her climax, she began moving her wals around my cock messaging it as she did so creating an unimaginable amount of pleasure I fucked her harder and faster as she screemed into the night "GLACEOOOON!" finally she came, and at the same time she squeezed her wall tight around me, practically milking my cum out, pouring it deep inside of her, filling her up until my hot thick seed oozed out of her satisfied pussy around my cock. She collapsed ontop of me panting.

I pulled her off slowly and she gave an ausible gasp then a sigh of sadness as the head of my cock popped out of her "th…that was nice…" "yea….. hey Crystal?" "yea?" "I love you my princess, with all my heart" she smiled warmly and brightly at that then rested her head on my chest, but after a while she rubbed her tail on my cock "hm? What you not spent yet?" I asked her chucling "oh but my dear princ! You have yet to penetrate all three of my holes! And we certainly can't have that now can we?"

I got hard again at the thought of her tight tight asshole around my cock, I immedeatly got up and flipped her on her belly with her hind legs off the side of the bed, and me standing right beside her on the ground, and then I used the love juice of our last encounter to lube up her tight hole as well as my own manhood, she gasped at my finger entering her, damn I thought… gonna be and extremely tight fit, I hope I don't make her bleed.

I slowly proded her hole and teased her for a while before finally starting to inch my way in, it wasn't easy, I was met with a lot of resistence but finally slipped my head in and at that, Glaceon's head shot into the air with a yelp, I stoped moving "are you ok?" I asked concerned "n-n-no I'm j-j-j-just f-f-fine…" Crystal gritted her teeth, she refused to give up now, she was gonna loose her entire virginity to him this one night, her mouth, her pussy and her ass, they were all to be his.

I continued to inch my way in as my little princess pushed her cute paws into the bed and dug her claws in to ignore the pain, we both knew this wasn't gonna start being pleasurable for her until she lossened up at his full length, finally after what felt like an eternity, he was inside her, up to the hilt, she was supprisingly warm, I guess after our last round her ass had heated up at the intense friction.

After a while she looked back at me "you… you can start, it doesn't hurt anymore" I nodded and she braced herself for what was to come next, I pulled my entire length out and slowly shoved it back in, the tightness was undescribable, but I nearly came at that one thrust, but by force of sheer will, I kept myself, I grabed her ass cheeks and moved them around, squishing her anal walls around my cock to message it, this also pushed her clit against her vaginal wals giving her a large burst of pleasure

She cooed at the feeling, and the sexiness of it with the messagin feeling again almost made me loose it, I sat there for 5 minutes just mashing her ass around my dick as she lay there with a feeling similar to a combination of a vibrater and a hand job, when she climaxed her walls tightened even more, it was then that I pumped my cock into her one more time, only the second time during the whole anal intercourse but the intense pressure, her adorable moans of climax, the feeling of her cum spraying on my balls and the messaging with the one thrust sent me over the edge, I came long and strong into her ass until the cum drizzled out onto the floor. I nearly blacked out from pure ecstacy, but forced myself to stay awake, I pulled out of her, brought her shaking body up to my face and kissed her snout "now THAT was nice…heh heh" "oh Rizo… definitely very very nice, we simply must try that again" she said with her cum drooling down her legs from her cunt and my own seed drizzling from her sweet sweet ass. 

We both layed down on the bed and got underneath the covers I asked her if she would be too hot but she said she didn't really need to sleep in the cold it just made her fall asleap faster, but after how much work we did, we both passed out almost as soon as we closed our eyes and drifted into blissful sleep.

In the morning I stretched and went into the shower and Crystal (waking up a few minutes after her prince) trotted happily down the hallway, she was as cheerful as Rayne, she was perfectly content now that she had laid claim to her mate and as she passed by her sister's rooms she could hear them awakening with groans, probably headaches from the sleeping potion, but Bree and Psy had an even worse fate not only did they have migraines but they were squatting over their litter boxes in pain. I hope you enjoy the lax o'lax bitches! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

"ARRGH! WHAT THE HELL DID SHE PUT IN THAT FOOD? I'M NEVER EATING HER COOKING AGAIN!" Psy and Bree both shouted in unison

Crystal headed downstairs to head through the doggy door and breath the fresh morning air and smiled in victory she looked up at the sun and closed her eyes in and innocent smile as she thought in her head 'TEE HEE!'

END OF CHAPTER THREE!

Man! It's like almost midnight, but I had to finish this chapter, origianally I was going to have Glaceon rape Rizo but it just didn't fit her personality, this just seemed more like something she'd do, funny how the characters you make take on a life of their own! P.S. did anyone catch the reference to "bring the violence"? it's another lemon that I'm working on but eventually it will be up here and maybe by the time you're reading this I already finished it and you have read it, maybe not, but if you have, then you probably laughed your ass of at the part in the night club with the marine and the lucario! STAY TUNED FOR SCEENES FROM OUR NEXT CHAPTER! FLAREON EXPLORES HER SEXUALITY WITH THE SHY LEAFEON AND VAPOREON DECIDES TO GET IN ON HER MASTER'S POPULAR COCK! HOW WILL LEAFEON AND GLACEON REACT TO THESE EVENTS? FIND OUT NEXT WEEK ON EE-VEE-LOUTION!


	4. The King's Harem

Sorry for making you all wait! but now that I have confromation that I am getting comments then I have more of a drive to keep to my promise of a chapter a week, and remember you need to send your comments and requests to me via email or else I won't get them, anywho here is chapter 4! also i decided to not tell the story by first person from now on, it's less confusing that way so sorry for earlier chapters if it was hard to tell who was talking

CHAPTER FOUR! The King's Herem! -if you want something so bad then just take it, let your instincts drive you, let out teh beast that you're trying to hide- excerpt from _the secret book of Bemnal the Fallen_

Next morning, Queen Crystal as she thought of herself, went downstairs and bumped into all of her sisters, -oh wonderful- she thought to herself, the last thing she needed was a confrontation, she finally had her mate and didnt want anything to ruin it.

/an hour later/

Rizo woke up with the familliar need of the toilate in the morning, and headed to the bathroom, as he pisssed he didn't even notice Rayne sitting patiently in the bathtub. after pissing he went over to the tub to take a shower and as he did so he noticed Rayne sitting in the tub smiling up at him with her adorable black eyes "uhhhhh... can I help you?" Rizo asked rather awkwardly considering he was in his underwear "oh master come on in don't be shy!" she signaled to him with there trainer/poke signlanguage, Now Rizo felt even more uncomfortable "uh..." before he could protest, Rayne hopped out of the tub and tackled the door to shut it, then she turned around and smiled hungrilly at her trainer, Rizo began to back up to the edge of the tub trying not to fall in and hurt himself, "umm.. Rayne this could be dangerous maybe-" she cut him off by tackling him into the tub but as he came down, she swooped her tail underneath his head to coushin it. "oh trust me hon I know what i'm doin, I've been preparing for this for a LOOOOONGG time." "wait wha-..." then he realized what she was reffering to, she wanted sex "um! but! I, won't Crystal get mad?" Rizo said panicked, he knew that Crystal didn't take kindly to not getting her way and infact acted rather volitile to it. Crystal smiled at the human "oh don't worry about that, we all made a deal with her"

a deal?

/an hour earlier/

"what do YOU want?" Crystal said rather poshly to her Psionic sister "oh I think you can guess, we all could smell the sex from Rizo's room" the Glaceon smiled and chuckled "yes and he's all mine! so you can kiss my ass if your thinking of sharing him" then Bree spoke "oh but I think you'll take that back" Crystal stared at the Umbreon enraged "whey the fuck would I huh?" all of the sisters smiled, even Lu Lu, who usually was so quiet and docile, once again the psychic alpha female spoke "well you must think of yourself as queen now, and Rizo as king right?" the Glaceon narrowed her eyes, her sister was up to something she could just feel it. "go on..." "well! you want Rizo to be like a proper king right?" "yea..." "well then, every king needs a herem" the psychic finished, and Crystal's mouth dropped -a herem!...- "bu... wh... y... but he... w... we... that is... but..." Crystal couldn't think of a come back, her sister was completely right, he DID needa herem to be a true king "...Arceus damn it..." she mumbled to herself, her sister had found a loophole in her way of thinking

it would be impropper to deny her mate all the rights to which he was entitled which included a herem "fucking...fine..." Crystal looked up to face all her sisters, "but you'll just be his whores, I'm the only one He'll truly love" the Espion sighed "fair enough you'll be is actual 'soul mate' and we'll be his concubines" that Crystal could be happy with, they'd never mean anything special to him in the way that she did, it worked out for everybody

/an hour later...again.../

"wow" Rizo said, he couldn't believe the resourfulness of his girls, but if Crystal was really ok with it, then there was no problem with fucking the Vaporeon, "ok then!" he grapbbed the poke'mons head andbrought her close for a passionate kiss "yippy!" Rayne said and tail whipped the shower knob turning on the hot water, and using her hind legs to pull her master's boxers off and throw them out of the shower, then Rizo sat up, grapbbed his Vaporeon and stood up witht hte watter pouring over them both, "I've been wanting to try this for a looong time!" Rayne giggled, she couldn't wait to find out what he was reffering to, Rizo had seen plently of hentai pics with a trainer eating his poke'mon out in some kind of a bathroom, and now he was going to live out that fantasy, wow three days and in everyone he gets to try out a different sexual desire -man if this keeps up then i'm going to have to start making videos of my own!- he thought to himself, then he lifted his giggling water type up against the wall so that she was facing him, with her wait infront of his face and her legs wide open witht hte water running over them, first he shoved his face into her belly and rubbed it around feeling the softness of her slick skin

"mmmmmm, that feel gooooood" Rayne moaned as her master messaged her body with his face, then he used his tongue to search for one of her six nipples and after finding one he lapped at it for a while before bringing it into his mouth "OH! master!" Rayne exclaimed as Rizo teased each of her nipples in turn. and then after what seemed like an eternity to Rayne, he finally went down on her, pushing her waist against the tiles of the bathroom, and plunging his mouth into her glorious slit, it tasted like spring water, and her juices flowed almost as much as the water form the shower head., and he drank up as much of it as he could, it slid down his throat and refreshed him just like fresh spring watter, and he couldn't get enough of it, he slipped his tongue in further exploring her inner caverns rubbing his tongue against her clit and Rayne happily mashed his tongue inside of her "va...vae...VAPOREON!(mmmmmmm more master MORE!)" Rayne wrapped her legs around his head and shoved his face even deeper into her pussy and boy did it feel good, her soft velvety pussy slipping around his tongue felt sooooo goood, he was getting hard on the thought of his cock being in his tongue's place oh how wonderful that would be. Rizo could have sworn he heard banging and screaming at the bathroom door but as Rayne moaned in climax he couldn't make out who it was -oh well- he thought to himself, I'm sure Psi can take care of it.

Rizo burrowed his tongue deeper inside of her and lapped around greedilly tongue fucking her until at last her orgasm burst its glorious moments all over his face. finally he pulled away oppenning his mouth to catch as much of her come as he could. then he put her down on the bottom of the shower and she nearlly past out. "oh R-Rizo..." Rizo licked his lips "yummy I love a girl with flavored cum" Rayne blushed and was once again horny. she play3ed with the handle until it switched to bath mode, and then put her front paws on her master's legs by his waist, then her mouth to his cock and started lapping at it, after a minute of sucking and licking, Rizo sudddenly felt his cock litterly being sucked into his poke'mon's mouth, she was using whirlpool, and practically dvoured his cock balls and all and with his member down her trhoat, she lapped and his balls messaging them, now this was too much, Rizo couldn't resist the urge to grab hold of her head, hte incredible tightness and heat of her throat drove him insane, and after a few futile seconds of trying to hold it in, he blew his load inside of her mouth, unlike her sisters, Rayne could beath both in water and in air, and if she needed to, she could hold her breath for twenty minutes, so as Rizo blew his load into her mouth, she let every single copious stream sink into her belly, she almost let go of her breath wanting to moan at the feeling of his hot goo slidding down her throat, and the knowledge that Rayne was taking every bit of his seed made Rizo cum 2 more streams then normal, the warm feeling on his balls and the hot tightness on his cock cheering him on.

finally Rayne pulled away, with her master's cock completely clean. "I love a guy with flavored cum and a tasty cock" she said giggling to him, by now the bath was full and almost over flowing, she turned the water off and gently pushed Rizo onto his back then mounted him. first she burped at her yummy meal then blushed "excuse me!" Rizo laughed "seems like you had a good breakfast" Rayne licked her lips and smiled "oh yes I did!, and now..." she positioned her pussy just above his cock "I've been wanting to do THIS for a looooong time" she didn't take time for foreplay, she instead slammed her pussy onto his cock, ripping her hymen apart and filling up her cunt with his entire length, Rizo gasped loudly at the sudden intense pleasre, and Rayne winced at teh slight pain she caused herself, but with the warm feeling of the water around them, coming of to Rizo's neck as he layed on his back with the slant part supporting his head, Rayne dived her entire body under water, she let out chemicals into the water forcing it to take in the surrounding oxygen in the air so that she could breath in the liquid then sith the steamy water covering her body and Rizo's cock inside of her, she very comfortabley wrapped her arms and legs around him and shifted towards and away from his face, gently fucking him "mmmmmmmmmm" she moaned, her voice came out as bubbles floating up to the surface, her eyes shut comfortably and smiling in ecstacy, she never felt so relaxed and pleasured in her whole life, and neither did Rizo, the therapeutic warm water relaxing his muscles, and the poke'mon under water grinding his cock, he didn't even have to move or assist her he just sat there recieving pleasure

"ohhhhh, fuuuuuuck... ohhhh yeaaaaa..." Rizo was somewhere on cloud nine, cought between sleep and intense pleasure, and relaxation, he didn't know pleasure like this existed, she continued pumping him foward, backwward, foward, backwward, foward, backwward, foward, backwward, Rizo moaned and just lightly bucked his hips and curled his toes in and he came slowly into Raynes messaging pussy, the sudden warm goo flooding her womb caused her to also climax, she had barely used any energy rocking back and forth and when his cum entered her she lightly sped up moaning adorably, and shooting her own juices into the water, there mixture of cum floated to the surface of the water. Rizo used his foot to open the drainer for the tub and after the water was gone, steem filled the room and the two drowzy occupents lightly embraced and fell asleap in blissful comfort.

...

meanwhile... "NUUUUUU! leave me alooooooone! someone help me! waaaaah" Lu LU cried as she ran through the house trying to avoid the fire type chasing her down, "sorry hon but i'm in heat and you're the easiest to catch, nothin' personal" Flar chased the weeping poke'mon into a randome room... Flar's room "oh great what a place to be trapped in... *sob* but I don't waanaaa get raped! WAAAAAHAAAAHHHAAHH" she turned around tears falling down her cheeks, to see her rapist enter the room drooling with lust, "EEP!" the Leafeon sqeeked and ran into a corner in a defensive ball shaking in terror Flar walked over to her sister drunk with desire "If you quit being a pain in the ass I'll be gentle with you" Lu Lu continued to shake with terrror -how did I get into this mess?-

/twenty minuted earlier/

Flar pranced down into the living room drooling in her sex crazed state, all the others except for Lu Lu ran for their lives, they all knew Flar liked girs as much as guys and had no problem with fucking her sisters, and they also could tell when she was in heat but Lu Lu didn't catch the hint, "HIIIIIIIIII! how are you Flar?" Flar eyed up the possible mate, she was the youngest but not realy 'young' in a senxe of being a kid, infact she was pretty much a full on adault, but still acted like a little pup, kittin... what ever the fuck you wanna call it... a cub there we go... "I'm gonna have some fun with you!" "oh great game are we gonaa play?" Lu LU responded innocently completely oblivoius to the situation -Oh Lu Lu, you poor little girl...- Flar thought to herself, the others had ways of getting away from her, Glaceon could just freeze her with an ice beeam, Umbreon could engulf the room with darkness long enough to dissapear, Espeon could paralize her and run away, Vaporeon could shoot water guns or bubble beams at her while she sprinted away and hop into a freezing pool of water or something, but Lu Lu was screwed, all she could do was run, and she was a lower level then Flar, plus Flar trained more in speed then Lu Lu, "oh hon we're gonna play a FUN game" "oh boy what is it?" "heh... just roll on your back there... yea like that" Flar walked over to her and dove right in, Lu Lu caught the hint just in time and rolled out of the way "HEY! are trying to mate me?" "oh look at the rocket scientist whata ya think?" Lu Lu looked around fro help but realized to her horror that everyone ditched

-So THATS why everyone ran away... oh SHIT!- Lu Lu sprinted away from the fire type who tried to tackle her, Flar was amazed, Lu Lu was actually just about as fast as her, -wierd- she thought to herself but then shrugged it off then chased after her prize

...

"MASTER HELP!" she wondered if he was in the shower, sure enough she herd water running and slammed into the door and screemed at the top of her lungs but got no answer

/fifteen minutes of running and screaming later/

"p-p-p-p-please d-d-d-don't h-hurt me..." the thought of Flar havign her way with her was bad enough but Flareon actually intending to injur her was worse, and Flar was more powerful than her "i-i-i'l s-s-s-o wh-wh-*sob*whatver y-you want...*crys hysterically*" Flar smiled "now that's better! and stop crying, I promised I'd be gentle, I want you to enjoy this" -ENJOY THIS? how the fuck can I enjoy this... I wanted master to take me not girl, not my sister not...FLAR!- Lu Lu laid there completely limp submitting to her rapist, Flar flipped Lu Lu on her back and got into a 69 position then gently placed her mouth in the Leafeon's pussy, lapping her tongue around

Lu Lu gasped at teh sudden pleasure, she hated to admit it but it felt good, soon Flar lowered her own pussy to Lu Lu's mouth and Lu Lu took the hint, and brought her sister's pusy to her maw, and started eating her out, after a few minutes, Flar dove her entire snout into Lu Lu's pussy and slid her tongue in even deeper "MMMMMM!" Lu Lu explaimed into her sister's pussy, sudden pleasure overwhelming her, now she was getting into the spirit of things, and she to dove into her meal. they both competed for who could lash their tongue around faster, and after a while Flar one the battle as she made Lu Lu climax, Lu Lu felt a huge orgasm overwhelm her as her sister's hot tongue and breath fuled the orgasm, and Lu Lu moaned into her sister's pussy vibrating her clit causing Flar to orgasm as well. after a while of fun, Flar switched positions so that their pussys were touching "still scared?" Flar asked smiling, and Lu Lu shook her head "no... *sniffle* I just... I wanted master to be the one to..." Flar cut her off with a kiss and licked her tears away "I know i'm sorry for that but you're so cute and I like you so much" "r-realy?" Lu Lu asked stuned, no one had ever called her cute other then Rizo "yea... and I feel honored and lucky that i get t otake your virginity... if it's ok with you" Flar said as she rubbed her pussy agains't Lu Lu's, Lu Lu smiled "yea... it's ok..." she smiled and both partners started grinding against one another rubbing their wet pussys and mashing their clits against eachother "Lea... uhhhh Leafeon..." "mmmmm Flar..." they both moaned into the stuffy room. they continued to buck their hips against one another grinding until both of their climaxes started to peak "oh!... I-i-i-i i'm gonna!..." Leafeon gasped "me too!... let's do it together" they both smiled and frenched as their orgasms hit them like a bomb, and their cum flew out between their legs like a watterful of love juice "UWAAAHHH FUCK MEEEEEE!" Flareon screamed "AHHHHHHH OH FLAR!" Lu Lu screamed with her sister, and after their supper climax, they both passed out on the ground huddling eachother in comfort, Leafeon thought something through then weakily opened her eyes "F...Flar?" "yea hon?" "T-thank you..." Flar giggled she assumed Lu Lu was talking about the pleasure "no problem sweetie, get some rest now" "o...k..." she said meekly and they both drifted off into sleep

END OF CHAPTER FOUR!

yes! I did it! I added a new chapter muahahahahahha! and remember if you want to comment or make requests then email them to now then, in the next chapter I will have more comedy and ofcourse some more sex

STAY TUNED FOR SCENES FROM OUR NEXT CHAPTER! LU LU DECIDES TO TRY HER HAND AT HER MASTER, MEANWHILE RIZO GETS INVITED TO A PARTY AT A FRIENDS, WILL SOME OF THE POKE'MON GUESTS TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HIS DRUNK STATE? FIND OUT NEXT WEEK ON EE-VEE-LOUTION!


	5. Food Fight!

Oh yea I'm back in action baby! I thought I wasn't going to get the chance to write something but I did! I now have about an hour and a half so here goes! "cracks knuckles"

I laughed my ass off when writing this chapter you'll see why when I get to the party

Shout outs

{ hironada: thank you for your comment! And I might do something along those lines but I have to think about how to do it…. DeCaf M4: yes I am and now would be a good time to send in requests for the party next chapter The Black Okami (): Thank you and I is trying to keep up with the story every week pokeflare: I know! My spelling does suck balls! I actually have very little time to wright and even less time to make sure everything is spelled right and I'm sorry for that, also I don't now how to get the ' above the e no matter what I try (sad face) }

CHAPTER FIVE! Foot Fight! –oh the dividing line between sex and making love… so few truly understand the difference- excerpt from _the secret book of Bemnal the Fallen_

"ohhhhh….." Rizo got out of the tub and looked at his watch, then realized he was naked and the memories of just a few minutes ago started to come back –oh yea…. I fucked Rayne, or rather she fucked me- Rizo thought to himself and remembered how much Rayne had leaked "ok… only do water types in the bathroom *sigh* I wonder what time…." Rizo's heart stoped, he rushed down the stairs stark naked and looked at the clock, 11:34 AM. "SHIIIIIIT! Shit shit shit shit shit shit!" Rizo dashed upstairs and got dressed, he was supposed to be at work by 11:00 AM. And his boss did NOT like people who were late Rizo got on his stuff as fast as possible and sprinted out the door and into his car (black sports car incase you were wonderin) and drove like a bat outa hell to work, he took all the back roads that he knew the police werent on and decided to see just how strong this baby's engine was, he slammed down on the gas and immediately wished he hadn't, in 2 seconds he went from 50 mph to 170 mph and was zooming down the road barely able to keep the car steady "FUCK MEEEEEEEE!" he screemed as he was headed for a full on collision with a truck "OHHHH SHHIIIIIIT!" he narrowly veered to the side and got passed the truck, the driver of which tried to get a look at the psycho's liscence plate but instead saw a bumper sticker that read "how's my driving? Call 0-800 kiss my ass"

….

The girls all headed down to the now open door that Rizo had left ajar "should we shut it?" Lu Lu asked "well duh…" Flar replied and hoped up then spun around and kicked the door shut, then Espeon locked it with telekinesis. "so now what?" Bree asked her sister "hmm…. Not sure…." Psi replied sucking a fang thoughtfully Lu Lu looked at the sister who had taken her virginity –thank you Flar…. Now I finally have the guts- the Leafeon left her other sisters while they rambled on "lets start working out" "who should make breakfast" "NOT CRYSTAL!" "what the hell's that supposed to mean?"

Lu Lu needed to think up her plan for her master

….

Rizo's wheel's screeched as he made it to work at about 11:56 and drove the car non to gently into it's parking spot almost slamming it into his co worker's cars, after he got out he resisted the urge to puke from his joy ride. He entered the building and nearly passed out on the ground (enter chibi mode) he stuck his huge head in the air with his tiny hand up in a ball of a fist "I SURVIIIIIIIIIVED!" the rest o fhis co workers turned their improportionall bodies to stare at him in wonder "um…. Survived?" Rizo's friend suddnly slid across the ground as if he wer floating and stopped right next to Rizo "perhaps you survived the batle… *pause for effect*" Jordan turned to look Rizo in the face with glowing white eyes "BUT YOU HAVE LOST THE WAR! And by that I mean boss is gona kill you and I brought my recording camera to catch it all on tape! Oh this is goin on the interneeeeeeet!" Jordan teased his friend (exit chibi mode) Rizo got up and stared at the camera "wow that's cool!" "I know right?" Jordan responded holding the camera infront of him, Rizo snatched the camera and tossed it across the room where it hit the wall and shattered beyond repair "and now it's broken" Rizo said matter of factly as he went to his desk "nuuuuuuuuuuuuu CAMERA!" Jordan screemed as if an ally in a war had just died Jordan rushed to the shattered pieces of plastic and cried over them "he was so young! Oh what a cruel world!"

Rizo shook his head then nearly jumped out of his seat as his Clair alert senses started tingling and he turned around just in time to see the black heired girl charging towards him in a non to gentle tackle hug "GLLLLLOOOOMP!" she screamed as she slammed into him only to fall to the ground on her ass, Rizo had put one foot back, braced his body, and taking the blow and was stil standing, Clair however had taken the full impact of her charge "Waaaaahhhhh" "well you shouldn't have done that numnuts" Clair pouted as she rubbed her sore bottom "RIIIIIZOOOOO!" Rizo's heart stopped, oh shit….. boss….. Rizo hung his head in shame as he walked into his boss' office to find the thiry year old red head with green eyes and small breasts fuming in angre "YOU ARE LAAATE!" –no shit sherlock- Rizo thought to himself his boss tossed a pen holder at his head "DON'T BE A SMART ASS!" Rizo's boss (name being Sayu) trained with all psychic poke'mon and as a result began dveloping psionic abilities herself "ow.." Rizo rubbed his head "so what exactly is the point of yellin?" Rizo dropped to the ground in pain as psionic waves bombarded his brain "ARGHHH FUUUCK!" "IF YOU ARE EVER EEEEVER LATE AGAIN I'LL PARALYZE YOUR FUCKING LEGS FOR LIFE!" She screemed telepathically into his head then using her voice "NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Rizo ran shamelessly from the room and into his desk, everyone else felt sorry for him, almost everyone had been late at least once, but only once, cause after treatment like that, you don't screw up twice

-I'll get that bitch back some day, she's a fucking sadistic whore…. Grrr…..- Rizo sulked for the rest of the day he sat at his computer, then Jordan went over to his computer "hey so uh… you look kiinda down" Rizo glared at his friend "no realy?" "woah ok….." Jordan said holding his hands up in the air palms forward "I just thought you could use something to take your mind off of things for a while" "oh realy?" Rizo said a little defensively, he wan't sure if his friend was serious or just messing with him "look there's a party at my house on Saturday at eight Pm. You should come itl' be fun, it's all guys and girl poke'mon, it'l kinda be like a strip club, ther'el be drinks and all kinds of snaaacks, and eeeveryone we know will be there" Rizo pondered for a while, a guys night him… he hadn't hung out with his friends in a while so what the hell? "all right sure" "great!" Jordan exlaimed and left for his car

Rizo got home and saw that his girls were out in back playing with one another except for Lu Lu "Lu Lu!" He searced around for his little Leafeon, when he got to his room he decided he'd look for her later, he needed to go to the library to return a book, and get the next volume, but as he was looking for the book he noticed that his library card was missing from its usual place –odd…- he looked around the room searching frantically then heard a shuffling noise

…..

Lu lu approched her master's bedroom "ow ow, owie!" her pussy was extreemely uncomfortable witht the object she had in it, finally she made it to the door and turned so that her tail was facing her master and her head turned to look at him "Le Leafeon! Leaaaaa le lefeon!" she said in her little trainer/poke' morse code, "ohhhh maaaster! Looking for something?" Rizo turned to face his Leafeon, and then felt rage boil inside of him Rizo charged for Lu Lu and picked her up "what the hell is wrong with you!" "wh-bu-i-bu" "are a fucking idiot!" Lu Lu felt tears start to water up her eyes, Rizo yanked the card out of her pussy and held it infront of her face "PLASTIC!" Lu Lu's face went dead white, the poke' center had determened that Lu Lu was allergic to plastic "AAAARRGHHH!" she screamed as a burning itchy rash formed on her lower lips Rizo dashed into the bathroom holding his Leafeon and pulled out some anti alergenit cream "I;m so sorry master" "say that to your cunt! I can't believe… ugh!" man Lu Lu could be so dense sometimes "I is sooooowwwwyyyyyy!" she began balling "oh stop it it's ok I'm sorry for yelling I over reacted *sigh*" Rizo rubbed his hand on his pale hair "well just sit still" Lu Lu did as she was told and Rizo rubbed the cream on her tight pinkish slit "umnnn!" Lu Lu moaned as her master's touch engulfed her sending stars infront of her eyes, finally the rash went away "now what on earth possessed you to do such a thing" Lu Lu's heart sank "so….. you do think of me… as a little girl…." "huh?" now Rizo was confused "*sob* you have sex with all-the-oth-ers *sob* but I g-g-guess I'm t-to immature for you! Y-y-ou don't even give me any-any horny looks! *sob* like you do to the o-o-ther's!" the Leafeon started balling again crying hysterically –oooooohhhhhhhhh- the light bulb flickered on in Rizo's head he smiled and picked his poke'mon up, curling her into a ball in his arms and gave her head plenty of tender kisses "and how do you know that I havn't givin you looks when you werent looking?" he whispered seductively into her ear

Lu Lu's body shuddered at his warm breath and her ears shot up at his question "then…. You've….. had dirty thoughts about me?" Rizo used the sexiest and horniest voice he could muster and spoke softly into her ear "oh yes and I'll show you these dirty thoughts" Lu Lu practically fainted at that Rizo carried his grass type down the stairs –oh man I've wanted to try this for years- he went over to the kitchen, he'd seen on pleanty of poke'porn involving grass types getting head and the actors describing how good their mint flavored sex tasted, and Rizo was going to take full advantage of it, he opened up the fridge and pulled out whipped cream, and chocolt sauce and caramel sauce and headed back into his room, Lu Lu saw the accessories and doulc only imagin why he would grab them "eep!" she squeeked as Rizo squeezed her ass "oh you're gonna enjoy this" he layed her on her back spread her legs open and took a look at his treat, the wonderful pink slit of his grass type completely exposed it was small and almost cute, Rizo guessed that it would be a very tight fit he licked his lips and decided to start with the whipped cream, he shook it up and sprayed it on his Leafeon's pussy causing her to gasp adorably after it was coated in the cream, Rizo dug in, rubbing his tongue around on her tasty pussy, licking up the cream and sucking on the tight skin of her outer folds, he wiggled his tongue around left and right, and left, and right tasting the sweet minty flavor of her pussy, and drinking up the delicious cum, which had more of a sugary tind to it

-oh arceu I never thought it would taste this good- Lu Lu was flailing around in pure ecstacy –oh arceus I never thought it would feel this good- it took some effort but Rizo finally shoved his tongue past the folds into the poke'mon's tight cavern, intense heat met his tongue while the presure and tighness tried to shun him, he fought with the tightness of her entrance, swarming his tongue back and forth, then pulling away "oh you wanna play the fuck you game? Oh we'll play the fuck you game" Lu Lu was confused by this but let him do as he pleased so long as he would shove his tongue into her flower (lol grass type) again, Rizo took the chocolate sauce and shoved the nozle inside her cunt then squeezed som of the goo right into her entrance Lu Lu gasp loudly as the cool liquid shot inside of her, the natural properties of the chocolate forcing muscles to relax, once again he burried his tongue inside of her an dthis time he was met with minimal resistance, finally he could shove his tongue inside deep enough to find her sweet spot drinking in the melted chocolate in the process, the mixture of mint and chocolate pressing him to try harder to please his partner, "OH FUUUCK! MASTER MMMMNNNN!" Lu Lu was gonna loose it any time soon Rizo licked harder and faster and finally hit that special g-spot "OOOOHHHH! RIZOOOOOO!" Lu Lu blasted a fire hose of cum in Rizo's face and he wraped his lips around her outer folds to catch it all in his mouth and swallow the sugary treat.

"man that was yummy!" rizo said pulling away and licking his lips, he looked up to see an unconcoius Leafeon before him "awe damn it…." He was planning on penatrating her and he hadn't even gotten to the caramel but oh well there's always a next time, Rizo headed downstairs to find his ice type princess to releave some built up pressure in his pants

…..

Saturday

Rizo headed towards his friend's house and as he walked up to the darkness covered door he heard techno going, boom boom boom boom boom Rizo walked into the house and heard the music as it's true self UNCE UNCE UNCE UNCE UNCE UNCE UNCE UNCE UNCE UNCE UNCE UNCE DUNONUN

When Rizo entered he saw to his right some guys playing D&D to his left he saw some guy sparying whipped cream all over a grovyle and licking it off, and on the stair case, he saw a typhlosian pounding up and down mercilessly on a guy's cock, then as he went on he saw to the room on his left, a couple of guys and girls covered in eachother's cum watching a scifi movie probably calming down from sex, -wow this is going to be one hell of a pary- he thought to himself

END OF CHAPTER sorrrrryyyyyyy! I ran out of time, but I make up for it in next chapter with LOOOOTS of sex I swsear! So send in those requests for specific partners!


	6. food fight part 2

CHAPTER 6 food fight part 2 -oh how loveley the sight, the moans the cum, the sound, the sight...- excerpt from _the secret book of Bemnal the fallen_

SORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! i am so freaking sorry everyone, I totally did not mean for me to take this long but I was like super busy since summer started I am soooo sory, and i know i said i'd have the chapter within the day but we had a realy bad storn that knocked out our power for two days, I think i put up the update on thursday and now it's monday, but I stil don't have power at home which sucks balls, but I can go to the library to use their computer, thing is, I can only use it for an hour and they're closed on sundays *cries* but here is the new chapter! and I am throwing in all of the requests

I will work as hard as I can to get the next chapter in on time, so if chapter seven is'nt up by saturday evening (for me it's currently monday) then get on my case about it ok? I realy want to get this in on time, I don't like making my readers wait, but I just have a lot of crappy circumstances getting in the way.

shout outs

[ ChaoticCrazy: I am so fucking sorry, I can't do it exactly because only female poke'mon are at this party, I hope your ok with that paring but with a female Grovyle instead... Gigabytethree: awesome! I am doing all of those! but Lucario will have to be in the party sorry, but I'll still have her stalk him mwahahahaha!... Gui: I like it but the only sexy birt types I can think of off hand is Blazekin (did I spell that right? eh fuck it I mispell everything...)... Fanfictionforeverguy: HOLY SHIT! thats a lot of people to have at one's disposel lol, anyway you shall have your gang bang!... stevethepokemaster: okies a little different I've never had a sheep(mareep) getting fucked in one of my fanfics before but what the hell? lets go for it!... L-chan the Great: I know I don't have a lot of time to write or to spell check so im sorry for that but I will try to make the spelling better, and I'm working on the wording and paragraphing. anyway adorable poke'sex YAY! I'm putting both of those in ]

that's a looooot of sexy horny girls to satisfy... will Rizo make it? find out... NOW!

Rizo stepped intot the house and heard the blaring of techno UNCE UNCE UNCE UNCE DUNONUN UNCE UNCE UNCE UNCE as he walked trhough the door and witnessed the orgy around him, he knew that this was goind to be one hell of a party, he also saw in a few rooms of the huge mansion, a couple of guys were playing d&d (later Rizo will join them and I appologise if you don't understand some of the things they say but my fellow nerds will get it) "geeze its..." Rizo looked around at all the poke'philia and video games, d&d and scifi movies strewn about trhougout the various hall ways, "its... freaking paradise!" Rizo sat down in one fo the rooms to play some online shooters with a couple other party members, and a Gardivoir who was particularly good at videogames

and ended up walking away with a smug look on her face after having decimated everyone else in the room in three different games, only to stumble and almost fall over as she exited the room hicuping and giggling all the way, back in the room all the guys had their faws dropped "did we just get owned by a drunk girl?... a drunk poke'mon?..." one guy said "yea..." Rizo replied "wow... epic fail right there..." with his manhood crushed, Rizo left the room in search of something to lift his spirits.

(meanwhile)

Bree and Psi were sitting at home waiting for there master to come back from the "party" little did the knew, the party was a little bit more exciting then they thought "hey Bree?" Psi asked her sister "hm?" "let's go to the party I'm bored" Bree was shocked, usually it was her coming up with stuped ideas not her wise sister "um... is that a good idea?" Psi got up and telekinitically opened the door "yea sure, why should master have a bunch of fun but not us?" "hmm... I like your way thinking sis!" Bree hopped up excitedly and followed her psychic sister out the door, locking it behind them and then teleporting to there master's location

Bree puked as soon as they arrived "ugh... never do that with me again..." Psi laughed at the Umbreon "yea it takes some getting used to, good thing I put a psionic marker on master or we would never have found him, but..." Psi looked at the mansion blaring with techno music and lights flashing everywhere "wow... I didn't think master would go to this kind of party..." Bree sat watching the flashing lights "sooooo pweeeetyyyy!" bree adorably pawed in the direction of the mansion "umm... well let's go!" her sister said and after and escited Bree nodded, they headed toward the house

(back to Rizo)

A paticular Lucario was watching Rizo from a distance, she was a very shy being but when she wanted something or someone, she would wait eons for the right time to get her prey, and now she wanted the sexy white haired guy with the perfectly chizled toned muscle and that boyish innocent smile her legs started shaking and her lower lips got wet with anticipation as she shuddered at the thought of fucking him -not yet cidny not yet calm yourself- cidny thought to herself, then breathed soflty long deeply to get her excitment down, once she was calm, she began plotting.

Rizo bumbed into the host of the great party, in the kitchen, as he was looking for a snack "hey Jordan!" Rizo shouted out to his friend "yo! you made it! isn't this fucking awesome!" "yea actually it is!" they had to shout over all the noise and music "dude you should come next week!" "you're having this again?" "yea! I have it every week on saturday! the place is cleaned by maids on wendsday and then on the weekend, well you know!" "isn't that expensive?" "it's cool, a couple years ago my dad made some smart decisions in investments, and he sends me like 20k every week in cash!" "daaamn!" "yea i know, he says that his family should be able to enjoy his success!" "your dad's awesome!" "I know!"

"oh! I almost forgot, take this!" Jordan handed Rizo an earpiece type thing "what is it?" "Poke' to human translator! I got dozens of them, v.i.p. members to the party all get them!" "where the fuck did you get these?" "what company do you think my dad invested in?" "that is epic!" they both laughed and Jordan headed off into another room, Rizo got the earpiece in and decided to test it out. just outside the kitchen, two ninetails were walking through the room arguin "girl!" "boy!" "girl!" "boy!" "girl!" "boy!" "girl!" "boy!""girl!" "boy!" "ugh!" one of them said, "look sis we've fucked like three girls already, I want some cock!" one of the twins said to the other "well fine then! you go find one by yourself!" the other twin stuck her tongue out at her sister, and walked the other way with a "hmph!"

"oh brother..." tammy said to herself, she would have chased after her sister to appologise but somone caught her eye, and her sexual attention, inside the kitchen there was a guy in his late teens early twenties maybe, with bleached white hair and yellow eyes tanned skin, toned muscle and a black T with balck genes that sported a few chains here and there on the sides, he also had a very handsome face "target sighted goin' in" the ninetails said to herself,

Rizo just finished putting the earpiece in "all right now then to test it..." he suddenly felt a prescence behind him, and hot wet breath puffing onto the back of his neck Rizo involountarily yelped and jumped three feet in the air, and landed facing the creature by sheer reflex, his neck was very sensitive, and he didn't like have hot wet things like breath and togues on it unless it was during sex, his neck was his weak spot, very sensitive, ticklish, and having someone suck on it got him instantly hard

"wow you move fast!" the ninetails said supprised "huh?... hey I understood you! wow this thing actually works" Tammy looked closer at the device "oh you have a translater! hey, can we go somewhere quieter?" "yea! sure!" they both went to a less noisy section of the mansion and Rizo sat down on one of the chairs, and Tammy curled up on one of the pillow like cuisions on the floor "so whats your name?" Rizo asked the ninetails "Tammy, what about you?" "Rizo" "that's a cute name" Tammy said seductively, Rizo blushed a bit, -is she flirting with me?- "um.. t-thanks so is yours..." Tammy cocked her head -he seems a little tense- she thought to herself, then she slowly walked over to him and rested her head on his lap "do you think I'm cute in general?" if Rizo's mouth was open he would made a croaking noise from shock -she IS flirting with me... um...- Rizo thought about crystal, and his girls, sure he was fucking the other eeveeloutions but they worked out an agreement with Crystal, this chick was just some randome girl wanting a one night stand

was it ok to indulge?

Rizo deffinitely wanted to, his body was screeming at him to fuck that adorable fox in his lap, but... no, he couldn't do that to the girls "um... i'm REALY sorry but I've already got a gril Im dedicated to sorry" it looked as if the fire in the ninetails' was extinguished -oh come on now don't be sad, Archeus damn it...- "well..." -hmm... I think I got just the thing!- Tammy thought to herself "could you at least have a drink with me?" "umm..." Rizo had never touched a beer in in his life and he wasn't so sure if now was the right time to start "oh fuck it sure" it was a party he needed to live a litle "great!" the ninetails ran into the kitchen and using her tails, got one beer and instead of grabbing another one, she grabbed a particualarly strong drink that had been invented just a couple of years ago, it induced irrashional decision making, along with the effects of an aphrodisiac.

"here you go!" she handed him a red plastic cup with one of her tails and a pleasant smile on her face -bwahahahahaha!- she thought to herself, Rizo never touched beer in his life so he didn't know waht it tasted like (sucks for him... or does it?) after about ten minutes the cup was empty and Rizo felt a little woosy "so... do you think i'm cute?" Tammy asked adorably, Rizo tried to focus his mind, "I... you... woaaaahh... you... are... a..are.. one sexxxxy litle...ffffox there my good dame..." Rizo's head was swimming but in a warm ecstatic sort of way, all the lights around him were florescent, all the sounds were echoing, and everything his skin touched felt amazing, but most of all was the smell, he was smelling the aroma of the ninetails pheramones emitting from her flower, "you.. smmmellll, rrrreeeealllly good" Rizo wabbled a litle bit" the ninetails took the opportunity and jumped the sexy drunk human, to the ground, Rizo took the hint and quickly took off his cloths, it was weird but with the thought of sex going through his head, he found that he could focous and coordinate very easilly, "damn you are so fucking hot! and I mean that in both meanings"

Rizo ran his hands through the Ninetails' soft fur, his sense of touch amplified by ten, she felt amazing! her fur so soft and warm, her body pressing against him and ontop of him, the tails waging every which way sending vibrations through out her body, normally someone would just barely feel them, but Rizo felt an earthquak from each one, and the ninetails white fur seemed almost glowing due to the flourescent color effect he was experiencing, she was like an angelic fox, "wow seems like your having some fun!" Tammy said before rubbing her burning pussy against his cock, "mmmm do that again!" Rizo exclaimed, the velvety hot slick lips of her cavern felt unbelievably good against his throbbing cock, after a while of teasing, she finaly positioned the lips on his tip and slammed down ontop of him, "mmmmmmmm" the both moaned and the ninetails started panting with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, "oh Tammy! you feel soooo gooood!" the kitsune yiped in approval and continued to pound up and down on his cock, until she started to feel her walls tightening arou8nd his member, Rizo grabbed the sides of her waist and started thrusting in and out of her mercilissly

Tammy roared into the air in ecstacy "oh shiiiit! FUCK MEEEE!" Rizo was doing jsut that, he clenched his teeth as he pumped into her pussy a few more times before butsting his load inside of her, she was already on her way to cuming and that feeling of warm goo filling her up sent her over the edge, a mixture of his and her cum drizzled out of her pussy onto the ground. "THAT felt great" Rizo panted out "yea... you were amazing" Rizo chuckled, and Tammy rolled off of him onto the ground Rizo got dressed and left the rooms satisfied, yet still hungry for some more sex.

as Rizo progressed through the hall way he could have sworn he Saw Bree, but more likely just some Umbreon, whoever she was, she was sixty-nineing a Grovyle, filling eachother's pussys with there maws, the sight got Rizo very aroused, he would have joined them but instead an Archinine ran right up to his crotch and shoved her snout into his pants, taking in a big whif of male pheremones as well as the enticing spicy scent of fire type female cum, the combined scent got her lower lips dripping with excitement, "you, me now!" she said, she didn't even know if he could understand her but the body language was simple enought, she turned around, lifted her tail and presented her dripping flower to him, he nodded but then looked around, they were in one of the larger rooms, about the size of a cafateria, there was plush capetting, a little mini bar in the corner, and a walk stage over on a wall that at the end had a pole which sported a blazekin poledancing on it

but also noticed there were a lot of guys and pokemon in the room, some talking, some watching the dancer, some drinking, some playing d&d and a few others were indeed having sex right out in the open, knowing that there were others gave him some comfort, he unzipped his pants pulled them down enough to get his dick out, and dove right in the the sexy bitch, the feeling was mind blowing, the heat of her pussy, the juices flowing out, the kinky doggy style position that he was fucking her in, the combined effect was sending him over the edge, and much earlier then he wanted, he blew his load inside of her "oh shit... sorry" "switch holes!" she screemed still in the ecstacy of pleasure, he quickly did as he was told and almost came again right then and there, her ass was so fucking tight, a vice grip around his cock, but he steeled his will and fucked on and on, after a while they had a couple spectators watcing the free porno infront of them, Rizo was pounding that sweet ass hole with no mercy, and the Archinine was loving every second of it.

He pounded her faster and faster, deeper, and harder, clenching his hands on the sides of her pelvis, the soft hot fur extreemely relazing against his skin, at this point the spectators were cheering him on "RIDE THAT BITCH!" the Archinine's head was bobing up and down with her tongue hanging out and her eyes rolled into the back of her head the pressure of her anal walls on her cervex, the constant bombardment of the walls pusshing against her clit was amazing, she howeled into the air as she came all over Rizo's waist, Rizo continued to fuck her harder and harder until finally he reached his climax and came like a firehose inside of her, as she fealt her insides being lubed, she lifted her head into the air and let out a flamethrower, then she passed out right there infront of him, her body slid off of his dick and Rizo began panting "holy fuck...*pant* *pant* that... was... great..."

after leaving a very satisfied arcanine to herself, Rizo decided to go out in the shrub maze out back for a walk, it was late in the night and Rizo enjoyed the cool air of the late hour, as he walked through the maze though, "*yawn* nice night out" the drink's mind muddling effects had for the most part, worn off, but the aprhodisiac part was still in full blow, but at leas there wasn't any pussy nearby to get him going again... until he spotted a mareep, she was lying on her side just masturbating with her tail, wishing she had some cock to play with, well guess who was nearby and horny?

"you look like you could use some company" Rizo said to the mareep, said poke'mon looked up at him "oh... oooohhhh, ummm.. could you uh... help me?" Rizo smiled "why certainly!" Rizo once again got his pants and boxers low enough to get his cock out, he then got down on his knees so that his dick was at level with hte mareep's blueish cunt, he slowly inserted himself into her cute little pussy, and clenched his teeth at the sheer tightness, of her cavern, the moisture, the heat, the fucking tightness, oh man did it feel good, the mareep moaned at finally having some cock in her, he shoved his manhood balls deep into her tight pussy, and started pounding away, thrusting out and in, and out, and in, each time, he thrust harder and deeper, filling the little sheep up with each vicious pump, Rizo could feel the tightening in his balls, he was gonna cum soon, but hte mareep squeeled in ecstacy lifting her head in the air eyes closed in pleasure as she climaxed sjust a few seconds before him, he felt her warm cum cover his cock, and the feeling sent himm over the edge, he picked her up with his hands, and started voilently slamming her body up and down on his cock as he thrusted into her finally reaching his peak, and busting a huge load inside of her. both partners screemed in ecstacy.

"oh fuck... you were so Arceus damn tight!" "*pant pan* yea... *pant* I get that *pant* a lot" the Rizo lifted the mareep off of his dick and placed her gently down on the ground where she adorably curled up and went to sleep then Rizo continued on his way through the maze... Psi and Bree met up in the house both exausted, one from sex the other from avoiding it, "Bree... *gasp* we *pant* need to get out of here!" "Teleport us home! I'm getting fucked to shit!" the Espeon teleported her and her sister back to the house, it was a mistake going to that strange 'party' and one they wouldn't soon repeat

Rizo was continuing along the path, perfectly peaceful until... he felt as if a pair of eyes were watching him, no more... he looked behind him but saw nothing, so he continued along in the maze, but that feeling of something... something stalking him, watching, him... hunting him... suddenly Rizo felt afraid, and he began dashing through the maze not even sure where he was but he started to panic after a while running through the shrubbery maze, left then right then left, then right, not sure where he was going, only that he needed to outrun whatever was chasing him, hunting him, like a deer through a forest, he looked behind him and could have sworn that he had just barely seen two bodies on all fours dash behind a corner. he ran and ran and ran until his legs felt sore and he was panting for breath, he finally stopped and pretended to pass out.

the two figures came out of the shadows an absol and a luxray slowly tedged up to the 'unconcious' pray and suddenly had the shit scared out of them as he launched up into the air "AAAAAAARRRRGGHHHHhhhhhhhh... huh?..." once he realized that his stalkers were pole'mon he felt a little silly for being so terrified, they were probably just two girls who liked to chase their potencial mates down, but he was caught off guard as the absol tackled him to the ground and chomped rather hard down on his shoulder drawing blood, "AARRGHHH WHAT THE FUCK?" "that's for scaring me! WE are the hunters, YOU'RE the prey" she said 'matter of factly' "now then" the absol continued licking the yummy human blood off of her maw, in a slow seductive manner "time to have some fun" "what? you fucking bit me! hell you nearly tore my arm off!" "just a flesh wound, but-" she pressed a paw on his bleeding shoulder "you pis me off and you won't be so lucky next time"

"ow! stop that! get off me!" the luxray who had been circling around them the whole time stopped by his head and swiped him accross the head with her paw "quiet you weak human! WE are the masters you do what we say, wehn we say it! not the other way around" "what the hell is wrong with you?" Rizo screemed "my dear friend and I are what you humans call... oh what's the word... DOMINATRIX! that's it!" the luxray replied -oh...fucking...shit...- Rizo thought to himself "uhh... heh heh... um listen ladies I kinda neeed to be getting home soooo..." the absol brought her face right infront of his, so close that he could fell her breath "you're not going aaaaannnnyyy where" Rizo gulped the absol kicked off his pants and plummeted down onto his semi hard cock which was enough to cause pain, Rizo gritted his teeth, but was slowly loosing resolve, the effects of the aphrodisiac were kicking in and soon he wouldn't be able to resist even the roughest of sex,

the Luxray was circling around the porno infront of her, watching her friend rape the sexy human, her head up in the air eyes shut tight in pleasure, the Luxray soon found herself wanting some of her own attention, and dcided she couldn't wait for her turn, she walked over to Rizo's head and sat on his face, shoving her pussy right into his mouth, he happilly sucked on the flesh around the clit and enjoyed the feeling of the dominate absol pounding away at his cock, he could feel himself getting close to his orgasm, so he doubled his efforts, he grabbed hold of the absol and started pounding upward into that tight pussy, while burrowing his tongue inside of the sexy luxray ontop of him, he didn't have a lot of room to breath but tried to ignore it, he wanted these bitches to cum wehn he did, so he pounded and licked away, and soon he felt both girl's walls tightenning, "urrggghhh!" they grunted in unison, the trio exploded with cum in a wonderful chorus of moaning.

The soft earth beneath them was drenched in cum, and the two dominatrix seemed finally willing to let him go, "you should come around here again hon, we didn't even get to use or toys on you!" the absol winked at him, "heh... I'll think about it" and with that, Rizo headed for the exit to the maze, he'd had enough of getting raped for one day and wanted to get back inside, it took about 20 minutes before Rizo finally found the entrance to the house again, and now he was just plain tired, but as he walked in, he felt something behind him, a presence, he hesitently looked behind him to find a strong looking Blazekin right behind him. "oh um... hi..." Rizo mumbled out, he was tired and didn't want to argue so he just succumed to his fate, he knew this blazekin was probably looking for some cock "wow hun you look cute!" the blazekin said before picking him up and slinging him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, then heading upstairs to one fo the private rooms.

oh geeze...

when Rizo arrived in the room, he saw two other blazekins sitting in the bed making out with eachother, the sight got him hard again "so hon, you ever have a foursome before?" "no but I've been meaning to try it" Rizo replied, and he wasn't lying, he had been thinking about getting three of his girls in the same room together for some 'cooroperation training' infact now that he thought about it, he had been screwing quite a lot of fire types today, but he had yet to try Flar at home, she was the only girl that he had yet to do anything with, and now he thought about that tight sexy little hole, probably hot as a volcano, the tightness, the moisture, the heat... he was as hard as a rock in just a few seconds, and the blazekin took it as a sign that he liked what he saw "all right then let's get to it!" the blazekin holding him who he called blaze1 threw him onto the bed with blaze2 and blaze3 then the birds practically tore his clothes off before digging in to their new sex toy, Blaze1 had him kneel on the bed, then got into a doggy style position infront of him, then blaze2 jumped into the air, and landed on his shoulders with her firery crotch infront of his mouth, and dug her fingers into the celing, pulling her self up a bit to spare Rizo some of the weight, then blze3 got on her knees and spred her legs apart slightly so that

she could get her pussy on his leg and started dry humping it, Rizo plunged into blaze1 and started eating out blaze2's spicy cunt, while enjoying the feeling of blaze3's burning lower lips on his leg. "mrmphgghhhmmm" Rizo gurgled into blze2's cunt, causing her to screem into the air with pleasure, while he also grabbed hold of the sides of balze1's wiast, the soft feathers under his hands were messaging and warm and practically begged Rizo to dive right in. and dive he did, "mmmmnn oh man! ram me harder!" blaze1 begged him, "dig deeper!" blaze2 demanded, the only one who seemed content with what she had was blaze3 who was just dry humping his legged hapilly.

Rizo thrusted in and out of the volcano of the balzekin's pussy, the heat, the softness, the moisture, he wondered if this is what Flar would feel like, soft, and hot, and wet. and the velvety thickniss of blaze2's cunt squeezing the life out of his tongue, but he endured it till the sweet end, blaze2 bursted in his mouth, the yummy slightly reddish cum, with a cinnamony flavor to it and he licked every drop, blaze2 fell to the ground, now it was blaze3's turn to cum, she slammed against his leg eyes shut tight, until finally her climax hit and the warm liquid drizzled down Rizo's leg and blaze3 fell backwards onto the bed, -two down one to go- Rizo thought to himself, he continued to ram the sexy fire type infront of him, fucking her like a bitch in heat, she felt her orgasm coming on, she tried to prolong it but TOO LATE! the warm comfy goo covered his cock making it slick and hot, he couldn't resist, he pulled out and shoved it in her puckered hole, blaze1 yelped at teh rude intrusion but soon quieted down and enjoyed the feeling of the human pounding her

Rizo fucked on and on sliding in and out of her lovely ass, man did anal feel good, and this blazekin delivered! her ass was even hotter then her cunt, and twice as tight, the slickness from her cum provided all the lube in the world for him, and he pressed on, slamming into that tight ass hole until he felt the familiar tingling of cum rising to the surface, he sped up a bit, causing blaze1's head to thrash about until he finally rammed into her one last time emptying his load inside her tight ass, the comforting feeling of her tight walls around his cock as he came in her almost knocked him out, soon the white goo ran free out of her ass and around his manhood, he pulled out and fell onto the bed panting.

after a while he thanked the girls for a great time and headed out of the room. As he went downstairs he saw a war going on, between humans and poke'mon, a... food war... someone screemed "FOOOD FIIIIGHHHT!" down the hallway from the stairs, a grovyle chucked a popcorn bag towards the guys and a rapidash lit it on fire in the air with an ember, as it flew through the air of the mansion a guy screemed "GRENADE!" as the popcorn landed near Rizo it exploded and fully cooked popcorn scattered everywhere "what the fuck?" Rizo screemed, one of the guys grabbed him and dragged him into a room, it was Jordan "holy shit dude there you are!" "what the fuck... is going on!" "it's a food fight! I don't know who started it but the girls are using their abilities, and guys are using weapons, here" Jordan handed Rizo a make shift crossbow and some sausage links for bolts "what... in the hell..." Rizo had a 'huh?' look on his face

"dude just go with it!" Jordan screemed, five minutes later Rizo was totally into it, it was like playing C.O.D. online except you didn't die when you got hit, you just lost points, if you got hit twenty times, then you were out. since Rizo was a good team leater during online shooters, he was appointed General off all the squads, there was squad echo, alpha, and bravo, each with there own Lt. one of them was Jordan who was leading the echo squad, "ok men what we need to do-" he was cut off by the sound of sticky buns smacking against the table the had on its side and were using for cover, one of them almost smashed through, there was a machop accross the hall in another room chucking random food like softballs at the guy's side of the mansion, the idea was to try and destroy the enimies ammo supply, in other words, take over the other team's kitchen and you won.

there were two kitchens in the mansion, and the guys needed to find a way to take out the girl's kitchen without getting their asses kicked, which was hard considering the girls had a crapload of advantages, namely their powers, "as I was saying" *squish, splat* "we need team alpha to go for the rear flank, now they're probably gonna have snipers on all three stair cases so we'll have to be quick, the last thing you want is getting no-scoped in the head with a bananna, now then team bravo, you need to go for the stereo, they all have sensitive hearing so if you blar it up to max volume and put on bass boost it might give us a chance, sort of like a flash bang" the men all nodded "ok now team echo you come with me, were gonna charge in when alpha takes the flank, and they do that as soon as the girls are stunned, we gotta charge into the kitchen, take out all hostiles and claim the fridge with this flag" Rizo held up siad flag, which sported a curvy W on it to represent a pair of balls, the girl's flag was a curvy M to represent breasts.

"remember men, this is a day when our true courage is tested, do not faulter, to not run, show them all that you've got!, show them all that WE ARE NUMBER 1!" all the men cheered, Rizo prepped a sausage link into the crossbow "lock and load men!" the men headed out, team bravo was sneaking accross to the stereo room, it was dead silent, in an almost eerie sort of way, but the men could all feel hundreds of eyes watching them, the girl's flag was a few feet infront of the stereo, as if daring anyone to come near it. one of the men gulped...*silence*... one of the men took a step toward the stereo and suddenly a piece of toast came hurtling towards him like a shurikan and nailed him in the shoulder "I'M HIT!" the guy fell to the ground, he still had two hits left but he knew he wasn't going to make it to the stereo in time

"RUN FOR IT!" one of the other men screemed, and the whole party dashed for the stereo, an arboch lunged out from underneath one of the coutches and wrapped around the guy infront "FUCK! GO ON WITHOUT ME!" a riachu jumped ontop of the stereo and started spraying shaken up soda cans on everyone who got close, then thunder shocked them, it was a masacare, poke'mon were comming in left and right, but one of the guys started crawling towards the stereo, the thundershock was making his whole body shake but he had a mission and he needed to complete it he crawled prone towards the stereo. right as he got up to it, he looked up to see a houndoom infront of him "oh...shhhhiiiiit..." he quickly hopped to the right but the dog stopped him, then he got an idea, he stuck his fingers into her pussy causing her to moan and close her eyes, then he dove for the speakers and as fast as he could, started turning all the nobbs and gears, cranking it up to full blast.

(meanwhile)

team alpha was slowly heading up the stairs to try and take out the snipers with mele, they had celery sticks with peanut butter on them, a double food score, and a tripple modifier for mele meant that they hit for six points each. and the men were carrying dual weild, as they snuck up, a pideot scout caught them "NOOOOW!" she screeemed and suddenly theree were hitmonchamps, hitmonlees, and lucarios charging at them from the top floor, the hitmonlees had hot dog bags strapped to their legs, the hitmonchamps had whipped cream on their gloves, and the lucarios had a ham in each hand like a mace, "ARRRRGGHHHH!" all the men screemed, thery were going to get owned if they stayed here, there was no way they could beat these girl's speed and strength the idea was to sneak attack, not full on challenge, but as the tried to run away, they each found themselves paralyzed by a gardivoir at the base of the steps "RIP 'EM TO SHREDS GIRLS!" she screemed "OOOOHHH SHHHIIIIITTTTT!" the guys thought in their heads, the hitmonchaps jabed, punched and uppercut the guys off the siarwell, just as the hitmonlees roundhoused some poor suckers down the stairs while screeming "BOOT TO DA HEAAAD!", and the lucarios funished them off with hams to the face.

(meanwhile)

team echo was getting ready to head out "Rizo how do you think the others are doing?" "honestly? they're probably dog food by now, but they've all distracted the girls and..." blaring heavy metal music was sent throughout the house "I AM THE WORLD BEFORE I AM A MAAN! I WAS A CREATURE BEFORE I COULD STAAAND! I WILL REMEMBER BEFORE I FORGEEEET! BEFFFOORRR I FFFORRRGGEEEEET! NOW! ! YEA! YEA! YEA! YEA!YEA! YEA!" "that's our cue!" Rizo screemed, and the men charged through the hall towards the girl's kitchen seeing the poke'mon covering their ears the whole time, the guys headed down the hall way but suddenly there was a loud crashing noise "looks like they got rid of the music!" then they saw behind them, a lopunny riding a rappidash charging straight for them like a war goddess of the amazon

strapped to the rappidash's sides were meatal shiskabob scewers with oranges on them all the way to the tip to blunt them, the lopunny grabbed one and hurled it at the guys "JAVELINS!" one of the men screemed they were heading for the end of the hallway but that meant outrunning a rappidash, luckilly they were only 15 feet away from the kitchen while the rappidash was 50 feet away but gaining, one of the snipers from the stair case hurled a bannanna at one of the men, it was a hitmonlee, and as she jumped into the air and spun around to kick the bananna she yelled "NO-SCOPE!" the bannana nailed one of the men in the back of the head taking him down "DEERREEECK!" Jordan scremed "Jordan we can't stop!" "fuck you! no man left behind!" Jordan tried to help his friend but one of the orange javilins hit him in the chest and knocked him on his ass

"fuck!" Jordan got up turned around and dashed for the kitchen, once the rappeddash caught up with the downed man and spat soda in his face to finish off his remaning hp, after that on of the men stopped and got over to the side of the hallway and then tackled the rappidash, some of the other men ran over to the rapidash and tied her up hogtie with rope, then they all lunged ontop of the lopunny to keep her down, but she got her knees up to her stomach, and then launched her feet up kicking almost all five guys off of her, then they jumped right back on and spred her legs apart "there's only one way to keep a girl on her back" one of the guys said before getting inbetween her legs and slipping his cock into her little bunny pussy "ARRRGHGHH MMMMMMNNN!" the lopunny protested but eventually gave in as the human started pounding her hungry vaj.

Jordan and Rizo were the onlyones left, the other guys were holding the rapidash down, and the other guy keeping the lopunny busy, it was up to the Lt. and the General to get the mission finished, as they went up to the kitchen, they saw gaurding it, a miltank, she jumped to the side of the door way then cartwheeled in the air in slow motion while holding her utters and squirting milk out like bullets both of the guys went wide eyed "MOOO MATRIIIX!" Jordan and Rizo bend their knees and leaned their torsos back and waved their arms around in slow mow as if they were dodging bullets, milk flew past them just barely missing their bodies, after the miltank landed, a large crash of pots and pans was heard, "gusse she wasn't all that dexterous" Jordan said "yea no shit... mabye we should get up?" they both stood up straight cracking their backs

"man that shit hurts..." "yea anyway there's the prize" Rizo pointed towards the fridge, they both looked at eachother and nodded then charged for the fridge, Jordan had the flag on him and needed to survive, but as they were heading for their targed, they saw a delcatty and a sneezle jump out of the cuppords hurtling chips and baggles at them "BAAAALLLLLS!" the humans screemed in unison, "load me up!" Rizo screemed, and Jordan took one of his whiped cream canisteers and sprayed the sausage on Rizo's crossbow for double points, then Rizo took aim and nailed the sneezle in the chest, that a baisic two pointer but the sneezel only had one hp left so she stayed down it was up to the delcatty to defend the red line, it was the last line, the delcatty lunged at the humans, but Jordan took the hit of a face full of spray cheese in a can, total damage 7hp, Jordan only had 3 left, "take it!" he screemed as he hurtled the flag towards Rizo, he just barely caught it, and charged for the fridge, the delcatty turned around and made a jump for him

Rizo lept for the flag stand infront of the fridge, "AAAARGGGHHH!" he screemed as he landed the bottom of the pole into the ground "YYYYYYEEEEESSSSSSSS!" "wwwwwweeeeeeeeee wwwooooonnnn!" Rizo screamed into the mansion and all the guys who were concious or not in too much pain screamed in victory! later the girls appologised to those they'd hurt and kissed their booboos, then licked them... then licked slowly... then kissed the guys on other parts that weren even injured, and one thing led to another, soon the mansion was back to how it was before the food fight, techno blaring, sex everywhere, and all having a good time.

"I must thank you Rizo you have restored order to this mansion, and now all is right with the world once again" Jordan said in a deep knightly voice and all the guys around them lauged "but seriously thanks dude if that drowned on for much longer, I think someone would have gotten seriously injured (ya say that to team alpha) so thank you" "yep no problem" Rizo left the room and randomly wondered throughout the house, he knew that he should probably head home but he fealt like someon or something was watching him, it was a lot like the rape scene out in the maze, and he didn't care for a repeat of history so he dashed up the stairs and randomly ran into one of the small rooms, when he shut the door, he turned around and saw a typhlosion on her back on the bed with a guy underneath her fucking the life out of her sweet little ass and a guy ontop of her fucking her hot pussy, her mouth was on the side with her tongue hanging out, she looked up and saw him, and used her hand to beckon him to join, -now how can a say no to a pretty lady?- he thought to himself, the aphrodisiac once again kicking in,

-it's strange, ever since I had that drink, I havn't been feeling bad about cheating on Crystal and the girls huh... oh well- Rizo thought to himself and walked over to the side of the bed and slipped his manhood into the typhlosion's mouth, Rizo gasped as the intense heat of the typhlosion's mouth messaged his cock, her big thick tongue wrapped around it and lapped at his member, it was so soft, and warm... and wet, and after just thirty seconds, Rizo thought he was gonna loose it, this girl was a master at giving head, she knew all the right tricks and swirves of the tongue to send a guy over the edge, and it was comendable considering she was getting the shit fucked out of her at the same time. the guy under neath her came in her ass and the cum shot out of her puckered hole covering the guys dick, but the guy on top stil had a ways to go, Rizo was getting ready to pass out, this pure ecstacy of pleasure from the typhlosion's mouth was driving him nuts, her tongue was so soft, her saliva so slick and her mouth in general so fucking warm... ohhhhhh it fealt sooooo good... "oh fuck... ohhh... nrgghhh!" Rizo emptied himself into her het wet mouth, and as he did so, they guy ontop of her finally reached his own climax, filling up her tight cavern, "mmmmgnnnphhhhrhghhh" the typhlosion moaned in pleasure as her orgasm hit her like a huricane, and the vibration sent Rizo in a spiral, he started seeing spots and stars everywhere, but the pleasure he was feeling was to good to let go of

the typhlosion wasn't giving him any mercy, she sucked on his member milking him dry, drinking up every last drop of that gooey white substance that she loved so much. Rizo almost fainted ontop of her, but he managed to steady himself, and slowly pulled out of her mouth, "holy shit! you...your are goooood" the typhlosion giggled "thank you!"

Rizo headed downstairs for a little R and R he was sure that if he suffered another fucking anytime soon, he would end up a puddle of spinal fluid, he reached the lower floor and avoided the girls incase they were still hungry for more dick, he went into one of the rooms that sported just humans, he sat down at the square table they were all at "hey what are you guys up too?" "D & D" "sweet can I join?" "yea sure" Rizo whipped out his character, which sported a half orc barbarian lv. 15 with heroe's arm and master dual wield feats, he used two enchanted claymores each with a +10 to att. and damage, and mystic platemail that gave a +6 to ac. needless to say, he was VERY baddass they played for a bout an hour getting through a dungeon filled with dark clerics and necromancers (why those two classes are in the same room and not killing eachother I don't know don't ask)

when suddenly a vulpix and buizel hopped up on the table both staring at Rizo "we're bored can you play with us?" the buizel said adorably "hmmm..." honestly Rizo had enough sex to last him the week, but the other guys were edging him on "come on man go for it!" and what not. "oh all right I suppose I could entertain you two for a while" Rizo winked at the girls. "YAY!" they said giggling, Rizo folowed them into another room, it was mostly empty except for a couch and TV which were on occupied Rizo decided to skip formalities and lifted the buizel up, bent her over the arm of the couch, got undressed, and entered her tight hole "mmmnnnnphhh!" she moaned as the large cock began ramming her slow and steady, infact it was agonizingly slow, he gently slipped his cock balls deep into her pussy, then sllloooowwwwlly pulled out, "mmmmnnnn stop teasing me!" the buizel complained, but her vulpine friend was perfectly ok with it, she was drooling with anticipation and enjoying the way the human was torturing the buizel

the Vulpix licked her lips in excitement "what's wrong stel? don't you like it rrreeeeeeaaaalllly sslooooooowwww?" the vulpix teased "you're mean! ahh! mmmm, uh! nnnnn! nyaaa! mmmmmmph! mmmmm" Rizo had finally started to speed up and started ramming the buizel, causing her to moan and moan again and again, it was paradise, "nnnngnhghhhhh! OH! OH! OHHHH!" the buizel screemed as she came all over Rizo's waist "well... you didn't last long" Rizo said as the buizel slipped out of his hands and on to the cuishon part of the sofa, barely concious after her nerve wracking orgasm "MY TURN MY TURN!" the vulpix squelled, "oh indeed it is!" Rizo chuckled, he laid down on the ground on his back and waited for her, this was probably going to be like with the eeveeloutions, he was goind to have to have her on top because of the size difference.

the vulpix got ontop of Rizo and positioned the hunk of meat towards her tiny hole, she knew this was goind to hurt, the size difference was laughable but, just think of the pleasure after it loosense... that's what edged her on, she slowly lowered herself ontop of him, her tight constricting walls, chocking the shit out of Rizo's member, after 2 minutes, the little vulpix was snuggly tight around the human's manhood, she rested panting until the pain went away, she could feel the pressure of her insides being pushed against her outsides, it was a wierd feeling but her concentration was shifted onced Rizo got sick of waiting and grabbed her waist and started lifting her up off his cock then gently lowered her on it again, "OOOOHHH! MMMMNNN!" the vulpix cooed at the pleasure filling her up, her eyes closed, smiling with an open mouth, and tails shaking, every inch of her body was having a spasm from the pleasure soon they sped up, Rizo looked at the cute fox on his dick, her soft fur, her adorable brown eyes, her cute little paws, her precious expresion of pleasure, the heat he felt from her fire type pussy on his cock, the tightness of hte size difference, it was amazing!

he started thrusting upwards into her tight cavern, fuckign the shit out of her was out of the question, he didn't want to hurt this little innocent fox, he just wanteed to please her... after 5 minutes of slow pumping, Rizo felt his orgasm reaching, he hadn't cum inside the buizel, and was a little anoyed that she didn't last longer, but now he didn't care, the feeling of this vulpix was pure bliss! still slowly pumping her body up and down on his dick, watching the steam exiting her mouth everytime she panted, he couldn't take it any more, he stil gently as before, lifted her up and brought her down, but on this last one he held her down on his cock as he spilled his load into her, "uuunnnnhhhhh!" the vulpix moaned at the liquid entering her body, Rizo turned her body slightly right then left then right then left, givign tiny bits of pleasure as he finished filling her up... "ohhhhhhh... your trainer...*pant* is a lucky guy" "mnnnnn" was her response, she bucked her hips a little bit, bringing her climax closer, closer... and there! a slightly reddish liquid exited her cunt around his manhood and drizzled onto the floor "aaaaahhhhhhh" she sighed in content "yea I get that a lot" she said answering his question

he lifted her off of him and a titalwave of cum rushed onto his waist on the carpet beneath him, he set the cute fox on the ground and kissed her on the tip of her snout "you are so fucking cute!" "nya!" the vulpix giggled, Rizo kissed her again on the top of her head and went upstairs with his clothes in his hands to the shower, he took a long ass piss, then was about to hop in the shower when a lucario walked into the room with her hands behind her waist, and her maw facing down, her right knee raised slightly with her tows moving in a circle around the floor, shee looked like a little girl who did something wrong and got caught by her parents "so yea... umm... your realy attractive... and popular apparently..." she mumbled out "and... umm... so yea... i've... kinda... been watching ya... since... well... um... you arrived... and..." -oh will you spit it out!- Rizo thought in his head, he was extremely tired, both mentaly and physically, and very grumpy from lack of sleep,

and wasn't in the mood for this bull shit "um... you wana... ya know... fuck?" she finally looked up at him, and had the biggest blush he had ever seen, "yea sure" he shrugged, he figured that he might as well go all out. the lucario layed down on her back and spred her legs open for him, Rizo got down ontop of her mindful of the chest spike, and slipped a semi hard cock into her cunt "OH MY!" the lucario let out, "you... you feel so good!" Rizo rolled his eyes he just wanted to get done with this and head home, but as he fucked on, he started to enjoy it more and more and more, and after a while he was shoving himself in and out of her like a piston, her tongue was hagning out and saliva was flying everywhere "OH ARCEUS!" she screemed out as she came onto the cold tiles of the bathroom floor.

Rizo flipped her over and started ramming her doggy style, plunging his cock in hard, and slipping it out rough, by now he was loving this little bathroom supprise, the jackle's cunt was tight and warm, and very very juicy Rizo gritted his teech and squeezed hard on her sides as he stuffed her full of cock "fuck... YOU feel good" Rizo panted out, he bent his head back and his jaw hung open, this blue dog... jackle... thing's tight pussy was fucking great! it was tight like a smaller poke'mon, warm like a fire type, yet we3t and juice flowing like a water type, he began ramming her mercilessly causing her to scream with delight "OHH OH OH OH ARGH! UHHHH OOOOHHHH!" the Lucario was on cloud 9 having her brains fucked out, her head jerking back and forth, "AAARRGGHGHH!" she screamed as she came again and again, Rizo too hit his peak and just before cumming, he pulled out and spilt his load all over her ass and cunt, she fell onto her front paws and shoulders, with her ass up in the air, with the white cum glittering on her ass from the light, it was a beautiful sexy sight and one that Rizo committed to memory.

ten minutes later they both recovered, the lucario left quietly and dissapeared from the mansion like a ninja, and Rizo took a much needed shower, the last thing he needed was his girls smelling other women's cum human or otherwise on his dick. after he was done he headed home, but decided to get a taxy since he felt a little woosy after all that sex.

Rizo arrived home and the house was very dark, he assumed everyone was in bed, but when he got into his room, undressed and flopped onto his bed like a fish, and skimmied into the center on his back, he heard the little pitter patter of small paws "oh wonderful..." -wait did I say that out loud?- apparently because he heard the steps stop... then three of his girsl hopped onto his bed, an espeon, an embreon, and a glaceon. oh shit... glaceon... Crystal... -oh fuck...- all the guilt he was feeling before fucking that ninetails came back with intrist, "oh Crystal... Psi... Bree..." great how was he going to explain this one? "so master that must have been some party! well you should probably get some rest!" Bree said "now hold on! I want to know where my sweet prince has been, it's 4 in the morning! what kind of a bash goes on until such an hour!" "sis just calm down let him sleep look he looks like he's gonna faint any second" Psi inputed, and earned her a glare from Crystal... when Bree and Psi got home, they decided to keep what they saw at the party a secret, and by no means were they to let Crystal find out,

infact, it was better if they just pretended the whole thing never happened, "well... check his state of mind!" Crystal demanded, Psi looked at her master, who had been dozing this whole time, but once he looked up and saw the three girls again, his idea from earlier returned, the aphrodisiac still a little bit effective, Psi blushed extremely hard "what what is it?" Crystal asked concerned "um... he's... thinking... about... a foursome... with us three..." Crystal's jaw dropped and Bree went wide eyed "that sounds fun!" Bree said excited, but Crystal shot daggers at her with a demonic glare "...OUT!" was the only thing Crystal said, and the girls did jsut that, afterwards she looked back at her poor sweet Rizo... "oh honey..." Rizo lifted his hand to stroke her cheek "it's ok, i'm fine... hey you know what?" Crystal tilted her head "I love you Crystal... I love you so much.." Crystal's eyes watered "oh Rizo!" she hopped into his arms, it wasn't the aphrodisiac, this was all Rizo, he loved Crystal, truely and honestly loved her, with all his heart, he kissed her on the tip of her maw "you are hte most beautiful, amazing, perfect creature in the world, and I'm lucky to have you" he was barely concious but he fealt he needed to say what was on his mind

"Rizo..." she said practically crying now, "my sweet prince, I love with my entire being, and I'm so happy you're mine" she dug her snout into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her small body. they sat like that for about ten minutes before Crystal whispered something into Rizo's ear and he nodded happily

about half an hour and a fuck load of moaning later, Rizo busted the biggest load he ever had that night inside of her and they cuddled into eachother's embrace and slept happily... -I'll tell her tomorrow- he thought to himself, he just wanted to enjoy this moment, but as the night went on, he kep waking up dreding telling her the truth of where he'd been, what he'd done, the guilt eating him apart, but he pushed it out of his mind, he looked down at her adorable sleeping face, and smiled "for now... I'm jsut gonna enjoy our love" he whispered to himself and finally drifted off into a lasting sleep

END OF CHAPTER! holy fuck! that was a loooooong ass chapter but you guys deserve it after waiting so along and I appologise again for the long wait... so we ended the chapter with a cliff hanger! (DRAMATIC MUSIC) how will crystal react? find out next week! on EEVEELOUTION! and by next week I mean either friday or Saturday, and if it's not up by saturday evening that send angry emails to me, yelling at me to get off my lazy or distracted ass and get chapter seven in! thank you you all are awesome! and huge thanks to those who sent in requests!


	7. a new challenge

Im so late! but I forgot my flash drive at a friend's house so that delayed me, plus I had to go on a date, then go job hunting, I mean I do have a life you know, I very rarely have several hours to myself to write, I mean I'm staying up late right now at 1 in the morning just to finish this chapter, but I do apologise (again) for late update, no matter how much time passes, I am NOT stoping this story, I just get delayed by one thing or another, so don't count on the once a week thing, I might get it once a week, maybe every other week, or even within three days, but I do try to get it done as fast as I can, but at least my chapters are freaking long so I got that going for me... anywho, coming in first place for the OC is... foxby466 hurray! I loved his(her?) character so much! Wynn fits so perfectly into the story, and the OC was very well done, anywho she shall appear in this chapter for her debute! but there are stil two other slots of OCs to be filled so don't get discouraged!

CHAPTER 7: a new challenge -the power of the human heart is often an unyeilding one, the one that can endure all, humoris then, how easilly it can be corrupted- excerpt from _the secret book of Bemnal the fallen_

Rizo woke up with an unbelievable aching in his head "ohhhh... did I get hit by a train?" his whole body was sore, he was dizzy, and... had no memory whatsoever of last night "RRRIIIIZZZOOO!" his girls screemed, he shot up out of bed then cursing at the pain it caused him, "Rizo!" it was Bree, she and all the other girls were sitting ontop of the bed together staring at him "I hope master is ok..." squeeked Lu Lu, "oh c'mon! nothin' can hurt 'em" Flar scoffed, "I don't know... he doesn't look all that well" inputed Rayne, "well he probably just needs some more rest" came Psi, then Bree peeped up again "how are you feeling?" "uhnnnn well... I've been better, but worse too" Rizo replied, "well! you shouldn't be going to a bash until such an unreasonable time! this is what happens when you stay up all night dancing!" Crystal raged, and Bree suppressed a giggle -oh if only she knew...- thought the Umbreon.

after an hour, Rizo was washed up, had breakfast in him and was getting ready for the day ahead, his head ach was leaving, but his body fealt great "I'm gonna get some excersise ok girls?" Psi frowned "is that wise Rizo? I mean in the condition you were in this morning..." "oh relax, I feal great!" Rizo heald up and arm and flexed it "see?" Rayne giggled, but Psi still looked doubtfull "well... ok..." then Crystal came downstairs "oh my dear prince! how are you feeling?" Rizo turned to look at her on the stair case "never better!" he lied, if it wasn't for the headach, he would be in tip top condition, but as it was, oh well...

Rizo got on his bike and headed out, after about an hour he was on a bike path, the lovely forests, the trees, the pidgies chirping in the morning sun, he reached the end of the trail and had to cross a busy street, he never particularly liked this street, but he always got accross it ok... (meanwhile) "*hic* great...ci...city! *hic* w-wonderful people eh?" "yea! youuuuu becha!" two guys in a semi truck were cheering the promotion they had just gotten with some alcohol, and the process, the driver drank a tad bit too much, "hey man... yo...you feelin' ok?" his friend said "*yawn* yea... jusss. jus a lil' tire'..." he passed out with his foot hitting the gas peddel.

(meanwhile) Rizo saw that there was enough space between cars that had already passed, and cars that had yet to pass, so he biked accross, then he heard a car... no something bigger suddenly speed up, he turned his head intime to see a semi headding right for him, his eyes went wide "SHHHIIIIIIIIIIITT!" BLLLAAAAM! the semi slammed right into him, everything was in slow motion, he saw the bike floating over him, he thought about how much damage he was going to take, how much he already took, and he thought about what was going to happen to his girls, to Crystal... WHHAAMM! his body smashed into the ground and rolled severall times on the pavement body smacking into the ground with each interval, blood covered a trail leading to where he was, finally he stopped, amazingly he was stil concious -well that wasn't so bad...- he thought to himself, then he looked up and saw his bike aimed straight for him -oh fuck...- he thought before the bike BAM! hit him like a meteor.

Rizo passed out for a few minuted, but eventually regained conciousness, there was a small croud of people around the accident, the drivers of the semi had run off, but some kind soul had called an ambulance, Rizo shoved the bike off of him, then slowly got up, cracking his joints, grabbing his limbs and snapping bones that weren't shaddered back into their propper place, his intense training with muay thai had tought his body and mind to witstand huge amounts of pain and damage, plus Psi had tought him how to surround his body with a layer of telekinetic energy that layered around the skin like clothing, and severely reduced physical damage, however, impact could still get through, Rizo looked at his body, there were strips of flesh missing, and blood draining from all over his body, he fealt around his torso, winced at the pain, but thank Arceus there wasn't any organ damage, however quite a few of his ribs were shattered into a hundred pieces, and he could feel that his muscles and tendons were shredded, along with some ruptured veins and arteries, he knew that his throat must have been damaged, because there was blood trickling out of his mouth.

he took in a deep breath then screemed "OOOOOOWWWWWWW!" then an ambulence arrived, the paremedics got him onto ta stretcher and rushed him to the hospital, somewhere along the way Rizo passed out.

..."unnnnghhh" Rizo started to stir in a medical bed, he raised his head up to see where he was, "oh wonderfull... just fucking... you know what? never mind" (Rizo's account, achievement unlocked: One tough 'ombre 40 GS) he layed back down before realizing that he was actually able to speak "hmmm... must've done surgery on my larynx..." then he heard screaming "you can't go in there!" he heard some nurse screem before seeing his eeveeloutions bust through the door, they all hopped onto his bed and he heard a gagle of incomprehenciple noises -hmmm... mustive taken my translator off during hte opperation...- he thought to himself (I forgot to mention this but in the morning, when they were talking to him, they were still using their facial twitch sign language, they don't know that he has the translator yet)

"um um umbre!" "ess ess peon pe" "GLA LA GLACEON! GLACE GLA!" "Lea... leaf..." "FLAR!. FLAREON! flar flar?" "vae vae vapor" "GLAE? GLACEON CEON CEON GLA EON GLACEON!" "vae *cuckle* vaep... vaeporeon..." "Bre breon *sigh* umbreon breon... bre bre beon... eon umbreon..." "esp... espeon peon esopeon es..." "GLAAAEEEE! GLACEON GLAE GLAE GLACEON GLACEON CEON GLAE!" "that didn't sound good...- Rizo thought to himself, his Glaceon looked at him with rage in her eyes, but soon it subsided as she looked at her love's broken and shattered body, "...gla glaceon gla..." she said so quiet everyone could barely hear her, then she hopped off the bed and left the room "what was that about?" Bre and Psi looked at him with sad eyes "we couldn't keep the truth from her... or the other girls... you should't have hurt us like that... all of us especially Crystal all feel betrayed" -what in the hell is she talking about?- Rizo thought to himself, then before he could ask more, his girls all left the room

there was about a thousand question marks above his head "what the-... *sigh* well that's wonderfull" the said, he had no idea why his girls were mad at him, he couldn't even remember what happened since... hmm... he didn't remember getting on his bike, he didn't remember leaving the house, what about yesterday? no... nothin... he remembered Jordan inviting him to some party but that was it, the rest, blank... "WAAAAAHHHHHH!" Crystal was balling in her room

"why? WHY? why would my sweet prince betray me like that?... *sigh* I shouldn't be supprised, he's a fucking lech... but I love him..." "woah woah woah!" Rayne shook her head, "huh? what are you doing in my room?" "presently I'm making sure you don't make stupid decisions like oh i don't know... FORGIVE THAT ASSHOLE! he cheated on you and betrayed all of us!" "well... yea... but... it's Rizo... he's a perv, always has been... I've learned to live with him having sex with you guys... even Psi... so, I can get used to this... besides they don't mean anything to him whatsoever... that's something only we will have... forever..." Rayne let out her angre in a puff of air "yea I guess your right... I'm supprised your the one to come up with that conclusion... well I'll pass on the message"

...

Rizo was trying to choke down the hospital's disgusting food, he hated it but he knew how the human body worked, he need to eat to heal, *knock knock* "come in!" Rizo said with a stuffed mouth, the door opened and a man with a black suit and tie with a tux hat walked in, he had large shade's on and his hands were gloved, he looked like he was a member of the secret service or something, "good day Mr. Rothson" "good day to you too" Rizo responded, even if he didn't know someone, there were a lot of people who knew him, so he met a lot of people who knew of him, but had never seen their face before, he was used to it by now. "and who would you be?" Rizo said in a calm voice, and the man responded in an equally calm and soothing voice, "just refer to me as Mr. C, my employers are interested in trainers of your talent, ones who have and entire collage of trophys and badges from accross the globe, and there is a very important tournament which only the best of the best may enter."

"realy?" Rizo smirked, he'd heard that one before, the man continued "but this tournament is a bit... different..." "in what way?" "well... it just so happens that there is a new rare poke'mon discovered that has recently been breeded by my employer's it took quite a pack of powerfull trainers to capture it and a male of it's kind, and said poke'mon is the grand prize of the tournament champion, a new young one, recently hatched, it's already being trained for battle, and at only a few weeks old, has taken down elder poke'mon of all types" Rizo's eyebrow raised "...continue" this was something that caught Rizo's intrist, a powerful poke'mon, that was like a legendary weapon to a warrior "and ofcourse a monatary prize... 100 billion dollars in a sweetish bank account, the address and pass code for the account come with the reward."

Rizo's eyes practically popped out of his head and all the air left his chest, while still trying to exhale. "I take it you're interested" "HELL YA I'M INTERESTED!" "well then, in one month's time, open up this watch, the location of the tounament will be disclosed upon the end of next month, and once you arrive, speak the passward, 'dunjaro' and will have admittance, but you must remember to keep this secret, this tournament... isn't exactly... 'official'" Rizo knew what that ment, and illegal tournament, with dirty tricks, illegal gambling, drug trafficking, and lots of poke'philia, a tournament where you can make or break it all. Rizo sat up and said flatly "I'm in" Mr. C smiled "capital! now there is one rule to the actual battle, you must fight with two of your poke'mon only, in each round and they will both fight at the same time, while in a secondary ring, you and the other trainer also fight, since it's three on three, the majority winns, if you loose but both of your poke'mon win, then you win, if one of your poke'mon win, but you and the other loose, then you loose the whole match, it's sudden death elimination, as soon as you loose a round, you are kicked out of the tournament via sedative blow dart, and wake up miles away long after the tournament has ended."

Rizo wasn't supprised, most illegal tournaments opperated like that, stopped sore loosers from causing trouble. "but be warned" the man sat up straight "that is the only rule... other then that, your opponants may try to ex you out of the equation by other means before you fight them, may even attempt to assassinate you in your sleep, or perhaps get you off guard by other means, so do be carefull, your one of the few ultimate champions who isn't a, for lack of a better word, douchebag."

Rizo chuckled "I will, thank you very much, I shall be at the tournament next month" "excelent!" the man stood up, gave a little bow, then left the hospital. normally Rizo was a nice person but, he's still human, and temptation rules all humans, a strong poke'mon that can breed, yet is practically strong as a legendary, AND 100 billion big ones? hell ya he's going to be corrupt!

After about 2 weeks, Rizo was fully recovered and headed out the hospital, his girls weren't even there to greet him, "wow... guess I really pissed them off huh?" Rizo sat infront of the hospital for a bit thinking... thinking... and... WHAM! it hit him like the semi, he remembered what happened last night, all of it "oh fuck..." no he knew why his girls were so mad at him, but he thought he knew how to win them back, he just needed to start with probably the angriest one, Crystal... "I have a plan!"

...

"hello?" Rizo walked into the house, it was late at night, probably 1:00 in the morning, and all the lights were off, everyone was most likely already asleep. but as he shut the door and locked it for the night, he heard a lamp light flicker on, Rizo froze in his tracks, and gulped, -I hope this works- the thought to himself, he knew beyond a doubt who was behind him, he turned around to face Crystal down on one knee with big red roses in one hand and a giant heart-shaped box of chocolates in the other "BABY I'M SORRY! THERE'S NO LIGHT IN MY WORLD WITHOUT YOU!" there was a long pause, a large sweat drop appeared behind Rizo's head -huh... sounded good when I watched the movie but now that I heard myself say it... it's pretty retarted... and cheesey...- Crystal's mouth was hanging open, she couldn't speak -oh... my sweet sweet prince- little tears that soon turned to ice dropplets formed around the corners of her eyes "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" she tackled him to the ground and licked his face all over, she couldn't stay mad at him, the man she loved, -and after all this effort and being so romantic!- the glaceon thought to herself. Rizo blinked repeatedly -she... no way... well... that's Crystal!-

"oh my sweet prince! I can't bare to be mad at you!" -jackpot!- Rizo smiled, Crystal got off of him, and he stood up "but..." -oooooooo... should 'of known that was coming...- "you still cheated on me without even telling me... and no one... not even you can wrong me without reprucutions" -repru? damn I gotta get rid of all the dictionaries in this house- Crystal charged up an ice beam in her mouth but stopped it from comming out by cancelling it just before it launched. -oh man... what's she gonna do? put baby ekkens' in my bed? no to obvious, boobi trap my breakfast? no to cliche'... maybe- as he continued to form ideas, looking into the ceiling trying to figure out her 'punishment' he didn't even notice her lift her head up, and launch it down while opening her mouth, and spitting at very high velocity, a fist sized ice ball right for his groin, FWUMP! the sphere smashed right into his nuts "AWWWRGH! NO WAY!" Rizo fell straight to the ground on his side rolling left and right, slutching his injured manhood "OH! COME ON! WHAT THE HELL MAN? AARRGGHH!" he continued to role back and forth -and after all that romantic shit too!- he thoght as he continued to role back and forth in pain "OH ARCHIAS!... uhh... let me try and find my balls..." he counted both were still intact but very fragile and tender after their verocious beating.

"that should teach you a lesson! hmph!" Crystal raised her head up in victory and pranced up the stairs like the pissy little princess she was, enjoying her revenge (Crystal's account, achievement unlocked: nut-shot! 65 GS) After Rizo collected himself, he went upstairs, headed into Crystal's room, and picked her up "Rizo?" "I am sorry honey, I love you... so much" he kissed the tip of her snout "mmmnnn" a trail of saliva connected their mouths "ok... I forgive you... and... I talked it out with the girls, you can... have sex with other girls but only on special occasions like at partys..." Rizo blinked -am I still unconcious?...- was Crystal ACTUALLY permitting him to have permiscuas sex? "BUT!" again with Crystal and her buts... "you have to let us no about it first... and you have to take one of us with you to make sure you don't get carried away..." Rizo smiled "deal" he snuggled his face into her head "NNNMMMM!" she mewled adorably, then Rizo wispered into her ear "by the way... there's still chocolate, and there's some 'fun things' in the box as well, want to have some fun?" she looked up at him with wide excited eyes

"absoloutely!" Rizo carried his princess into his own chambers and layed her gently on the bed, she lie on her right side seductively with her left paw gently scratching at the fabric as she slowly licked her lips, she let out a husky "glaaaaaceeoooon" which he took as 'come and get it' (he put the translator on the table downstairs since he didn't need it) Rizo escitedly took all of his cloths off, reveiling his nice chizzled muscles, and oppened up the heart box, half of it was chocolates, the other half was filled with a vibrator, anal beads, and lube. he started off with foreplay, he walked over to her and started kissing her, swirrling their tongues back and forth, sucking on her maw, feeling the coldness of her mouth, hearing her purr in her throat from the feeling, her smooth tongue with a thick coat of saliva, swirling almost dancing in an array of swishes and swashes, mixing their saliva together, exploring eachother's moist caverns, the intense heat of the other's mouth was intoxicating, and after a while, both were getting uncontrollably aroused.

Rizo broke thi kiss causing a strand of saliva to form between them, then he went over to the chocolate case and wipet out the toys and candy, as he walked back over towards Crystal, her eyes widened at the large vibrator, and the chocolate in his other hand "and how on earth did you get that home without incident?" she gestured towards the chocolate in his left hand "belive me it wasn't easy, Wynn almost went berserk on me when she found out I had candy on me" Crystal giggled, Rizo walked right next to his sexy Glaceon, he smeared some of the chocoalate on her inner thighs, then licked it all up veerrrrrry slowly, then had Crystal slobber all over the vibrator before sticking it inside her tight little pussy, "mmmnnnph!" she squirmed left and right, the sight was adorable and sexy at the same time. then he rolled her over on her stomach, and pulled her near the edge of the bed, pulling her little legs just off of the side, he paused to look at his work, his Glaceon squirming from the vibrator making all sorts of lewd adorable sounds "mn nya! nnngh! mmm! nanana! mmmnn nyaaa!" he licked his lips -oh man... this is going to be fucking awesome...- he pulled his meat right up to her cute rump, and ever so slowly, lifted her tail up.

he panted hard as he applied lube to his cock then inch by inch, slipped it into her sweet hot tight anus,, she slenched her teeth as he fealt the pressure pushing against her womanhood, "nngh Rizo..." she gasped out as she fealt the intrusion deepen inside of her. "ooohhhhh ffffuuuuck..." Rizo moaned out, that tight heat constricting his manhood, the pressure edging him on to go deeper and deeper, finally he sheathed himself completely inside of her, then started pumping like a piston in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out, oh how he would have loved to see her adorable face, eyes shut and teeth clenched in pleasure and pain, her whole body jerking back and forth, with each thrust, "yea you like that don't you you little horny bitch!" Rizo grunted out, "nnnnggh! GLACEON!" Crystal shouted out in return, fealing her orgasm reaching up, bubbling to the surface, her whole body started to squirm with the pleasure as she was thrust backward and forward with each viscious pump, a few tears trickled down her eyes just before she exploded, "GLACEOOOOONN!" an ice beam shot out towards the wall freezing it to the point of shaddering into shards, but Rizo didn't let it stop there, he could feel the cum being splashed against the vibrator and his legs, the feeling only made him hornier as he continued to ppund the fuck out of his little glaceon "oh-h-h-h-h R-r-r-r-i-z-o!" she panted out in her language as her head thrashed about in ecstacy

Rizo slammed his cock in and out of her anal walls, her ass now welcoming his relentless barrage until finally "NNNNGGNHHH!" Rizo smashed his waist into her backside one last time exploding inside of her "AAAAAAARRRGGHHH!" Crystal came a second load as she fealt the white goo fill her internal walls, and as she screemed, drool flew into the air while her thunderous orgasm shot the vibrater out of her pussy, and straight into the floor. Rizo almost passed out ontop of her, but he managed to pull out and regain balance, "FUCK!" Rizo panted, -that has to have been the best but sex i've ever had- he looked over at his lover, she was on her side, her cum drizzling out of her pussy, and his cum out of her ass, while her saliva drooled out of her gaping mouth, one eye shut the other twitching slightly.

Rizo smiled, then sighed contently, he picked up her frail looking form, and climbed under the covers with her in his arms, Crystal fell asleap before she even knew it, and Rizo just went unconcious. (Rizo's account, achievement unlocked: make up sex 45 GS)

...

In an apartment ten miles away, a girl named Wynn stood infront of a mirror brushing her teeth, she looked into the mirror taking in her image, she was average height for a late teen, she had a flat chest, green hair that was kept in two pony tails starting near the nape of the neck and going down to her weighst, as she continued to brush, she stared into her emerald green eyes, thinking about what to do tomorrow -hmmm... I KNOW! I'LL BUG RIZO! serves him right for hiding candy from me!- "hmph!" she spat into the sink then rinsed her mouth, afterwards she pouted at the previous event earlier in the day. (a couple of hours ago when Rizo got out of the hospital...-

Rizo arrived at the flower shop, got a buquete of roses, then headed over to the sex shop for a little "gift" for his special girl, then he went to the convienience store and found a heart shaped box of chocolates, immediately after exiting the store, he saw Wynn walking over to said shop "oh HI RIZO!" "hey Wynn" Rizo replied, Rizo had known Wynn for about three years, and they had become best friends, Rizo thought of Wynn as sort of a little sister, though he never voiced because of how much she admired her actual brother or as she liked to refer to him 'sempi' "so what's up?" she aksed, tilting her head a bit, she looked like a steryotype teen, with her blue jeans, blue and white sneakers, and white T with vest "oh just getting my body used to walking again" "hm?" she tilted her jead again, and put her pointer finger up to her lips like a little girl "what you mean?" she said curiously "y...your kidding..." Rizo's eye twitched "I've been in the hospital..." Wynn's eyes shot wide open "WHHAAAA? ARE YOU OK!" Rizo nearly crashed into the ground with his legs sticking up anime style -she's fucking with me... she's totally fucking with me, yea she's just messing with me and trying to make me look like an idiot-

"I... how... oh you poor... poor soul..." Rizo had his hand covering his eyes as he looked down at the ground and shook his head left and right "how... just... I was like... *sight*" (wonders how she didn't notice he was gone for three weeks) "well anyway it looks like your just fine!" she giggled out then started skipping to the shop but then stoped a few feet away from the entrance "say what's that your hiding in under your shirt?" Rizo froze dead in his tracks "umn..." he started to sweat "it's-like-you know-a-um-thing-for-yea-the girls-yea!" he said before walking hastilly towards the car "hm?" Wynn blinked a few times -what's he up to- she snuck up behind him like a rogue and poked his side, Rizo jumped 5 feet in the air and landed facing her "um... yes?" he said his heart beated a million times a minute "you're hiding something..." she narrowed her eyes "oh look a bunnyetta!" he pointed toward the bushes, immediately she charged for said bush "BUNNNYYYYYY!" Rizo opened the door in half a second and chucked the box inside, then hopped into the car slammed the door, put the key in the ignition and... Wynn looked in the bushes "hey... there's no bunnyetta here... wait a minute" she smelt the air -I smell... su-gar?... in the vicinity of... Rizo!- she turned to face the car and heard it trying to start up... "come on come on com on come on come on!"... Wynn moved in a little closer -hmmm sugar mixed with... and... precise candy...- her head shot up in the air "CHOCOLATE!" she bursted out as she charged towards his car door "FUUUUUUUCCKK!" Rizo finally started the car then put the peddle to the mettle zooming out of the parking lot damn near crashing into other parked cars, his vehicle skkrrrrd onto the road and he kicked it into high gear "DAMN IT RIZO!" she zoomed over to the road "so you think a car gives you an advantage?" Wynn cracked all her joints "WELL I'M NOT CALLED WYNN BECAUSE I LOOSE!" she charged through the road, hopping over cars or sliding accross the hoods, she was like a ninja sipping through traffic, then got to a garbage can, hopped onto it with one foot, then leaped to a brick wall, lunged off of that and grabbed onto the edge of a building's roof, climbed up then started running and jumping from roof top to roof top.

Rizo was driving along smiling to himself and taking a deep breath of relief "well... that wasn't so bad..." then he noticed somting in his rear veiw mirror, he looked closely to discover Wynn dooing tripple front flips in the air hopping from one roof top to another "what... the... fuck..." he florited and started speeding through the streets (to explain this, in reality if there were a world like poke'mon, trainers would need to learn self defense to defend from psychos and bandits, some trainers are strong and tough like Rizo and others are quick and dexterous like Wynn) eventually Rizo lost her in a tunnel then returned safely to his house.

...

(back to present) "MEANIE! nahhh!" she stuck her tongue out at the mirror as if Rizo were standing infront of her "I'll get you tomorrow heh heh.." she turned off the light then went over to her bed, as she sat down, Ranmaru her pikachu hopped up on her lap "PIKA!" he yipped out before snuggling into her embrace, Wynn giggled then picked him up and kissed him on the nose, immediately his cheeks went red and his eyes dazed "hey you alright Ranmaru?" "piiiiikkaaaaa" he said, his head wobbling left and right -her lips are so warm...- he thought to himself as Wynn put him down on the ground, and he gradually made it to his dog sized bed, then Red, Wynn's Plulse popped up right next to him "Wynn and Ranmaru sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ranmaru turned toward his friend and glared, but as per usual Red just didn't know when to quit he kept on with the jabbing "first come's love! then come's marriage!-" Ranmaru cut him off "then comes you sittin in a poke'center carriage..." Red continued as if he didn't hear him "or more like... Wynn and Ranmaru sittin' in a tree! F-U-C-" before he could finish, Red's sister tackled him to the ground 5 feet away from Ranmaru "do you EVER know when to shut up!" Blue screemed at him, then Red just smiled at his Minum sister "I was just having some fun!" he said innocently. Blue grumbled at her idiodic brother, then realized she was laying ontop of him, she blushed hard then quickly got off of him and faced away from him "ummm... you should... you know... appologise... to Ranmaru..." "uhh... yea... o-o-ok..." Red was also blushing feircely.

near the wall where apparently she was unseen, Kite observed the situation -and he bludgens Ranmaru for his attractions, he's no better... *mental sigh* but coming again, who am I to speak?- the Gardivoir looked at her trainer yawning and stripping down to her underwear. Kite practically had a nose bleed, but she quickly covered her face with her hand just in case. "NIGHT EVERYONE!" she yelled out cheerefully, she was responded to with a gaggle of poke'mon sounds except for Kite who telepathically said good night. after that Wynn slipped into bed and went to sleep.

...

Rizo woke up and his eyes immediately stretched out of his head anime style when he noticed one of the walls of his room was missing "GAHHH!" Crystal started to stir next to him "you know what? never mind" Rizo gently eased out of bed and quickly got ready, he knew what would happen if he was late again, he gulped remembering his boss 'IF YOU ARE EVER EEEEVER LATE AGAIN I'LL PARALYZE YOUR FUCKING LEGS FOR LIFE!' Rizo dashed to his car, and sped off to work -man my sex life is gonna get me killed!- Rizo managedto arrive 20 minutes early thank arceus.

...

Crystal finally awoke, and other then her aching but hole, she fealt better then ever! the Glaceon hopped out of the bed, then headed over to the shower, Rayne had taught her how to use it so she got washed, it fealt a little weird having dried cum be liquified and slide off of her body but it gave her a sense of 'getting clean' afterwards she headed downstairs to find her sisters allready training, except for Flare who snuck up behind her "BOO!" "EEEP!" Crystal hopped up in the air then turned around to see her fire type sister "I should do something... unpleasant to you for that..." "oh save it princess, I gots an idea for Rizo, I think I know a grea' way ta' geh' 'em veeeeerrrrryy happy!" Flare chuckled, then Crystal squinted "I have the sensation that I won't be amused..." Flare got up close to her sister and whispered her plan "NO WAY!" Crystal shouted out at full blast, and for an ice type she sure had fire in her eyes, everyone else stopped what they were doing to see the fire and ice argument. "aw c'mon sis! I havent gotten any action wi' him!" "I don't care! that is absoloutly proposterous!... insulting!... just... URGH!" Crystal grunted out "hay think o' it like this, ts'a comp-otition!" Crystal immediately stopped her ranting "indeed?" Flare smiled she knew she had Crystal. meanwhile the other eeveeloutions shook their heads and went back to practicing.

...

Rizo continued typing into his computer, he had to set up a baisic website bare bones page for advertisement

html

head

titleOrder Form/title

style type="text/css"

/* - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Order form page of

Rizo Rothson -

Created: 5/17/11

Revised: 5/28/11

- - - - - - - - - - - - */

a:link {

color: orange; /* makes links orange */

}

a:visited {

color: orange; /* keeps links orange */

}

#navBar {

background: gray; /* makes navbar color gray */

margin: 0px, 400px, 0px, 400px; /* positions navbar */

}

/style

/head

body background=""

center

img src=""

font size="6"

div id="navBar"

a href=""Home/a

a href=""Info on our site/a

a href=""Products/a

a href=""Order Games!/a

/div

/font

/center

font size="5" color="white"

form name="odrFrm" action="" method="get"

br/

br/

Please enter your name:br/

input type="text"

name="inputName"

size="30"

maxlength="27"

value="Enter Name" /

br/

br/

Please enter your six diget pin for confirmation:

br/

input type="password"

name="passWrd"

size="5"

maxlength="6"

value="pswrd" /

br/

br/

scroll to and click on your credit card:

br/

select name="credit"

size="1"

multiple="multiple"

optionselect your card/option

optionmaster/option

optionexpress/option

optionvisa/option

optiondebit/option

/select

br/

br/

select your gender:

br/

input type="radio" name="gender" value="male" /

Malebr/

input type="radio" name="gender" value="female" /

Femalebr/

br/

br/

Enter your state and city initials:

input type="text"

name="inputPlace"

size="6"

maxlength="7"

value="AB, CD" /

br/

br/

Now enter your address:br/

input type="text"

name="inputAddress"

size="60"

maxlength="120"

value="Enter Address" /br/

br/

Check all items that you would like to order:

br/

input type="checkbox" name="chkGoods" value="SN" /

img src=""

input type="checkbox" name="chkGoods" value="SN64" /

img src=""

input type="checkbox" name="chkGoods" value="GC" /

img src=""

input type="checkbox" name="chkGoods" value="NW" /

img src=""

input type="checkbox" name="chkGoods" value="PS" /

img src=""

input type="checkbox" name="chkGoods" value="PS2" /

img src=""

input type="checkbox" name="chkGoods" value="PS3" /

img src=""

input type="checkbox" name="chkGoods" value="PSP" /

img src=""

input type="checkbox" name="chkGoods" value="vB" /

img src=""

input type="checkbox" name="chkGoods" value="XBX" /

img src=""

input type="checkbox" name="chkGoods" value="XBX360" /

img src=""

input type="checkbox" name="chkGoods" value="XBX360E" /

img src=""

input type="checkbox" name="chkGoods" value="VB" /

img src=""

input type="checkbox" name="chkGoods" value="GB" /

img src=""

input type="checkbox" name="chkGoods" value="GBA" /

img src=""

input type="checkbox" name="chkGoods" value="DS" /

img src=""

br/

br/

Now please leave a comment on how well our website has worded for you:br/

textarea name="txtaComment" rows="5" cols="50"/textareabr/

br/

input type="submit"

name="btnSubmit"

value="Place order" /

/form

/font

/body

/html

(wanna know something funny? I actually typed all of that and I understand it! if you wanna have some fun, copy and paste everything from html to /html onto a notepad document and save it to your desktop as then double click on it)

after Rizo finished up he reviewed his work "not bad..." then the doors to the building opened up and Wynn waltzed right over to him "YOU!" she pointed at him, then Jordan ever so smoothly appeared next to her "hey hottie you come around 'cause you missed me so much?" she stomped on his toes and marched over to Rizo "you kept candy from me, not nice!" her angre only made her look more adorable, Rizo smiled and reached under his desk then pulled out a box of cookies "yea I know so here's to make it up to you" "COOOKIIEEES!" she lunged over the desk wall and tackled Rizo to the ground, then she stood up opened the box, pulled out a cookie, open her mouth, and took a big chomp out of it "AAAAHHHHWM!" munch munch munch! "ughhh... um... Wynn..." Wynn looked down only to realize she was standing ontop of Rizo

"oops! sowy!" she hopped off of him then giggled "ow..." Rizo slowly got up then dusted himself off "AAAAANNNYYYYWHHOOOOO! let's go to the park later, I havent gone in a while and I kinda ow you for making you leap accross the city" Rizo siad. Wynn smiled "*giggle* okies! although it was pretty baddass you gotta admit" "yea it was" Rizo chuckled.

...

after work, Rizo and Wynn were in one of the parks around town having a picknick, while their poke'mon ran around playing, except for Kite who sat quietly at Wynn's side, wehnever Rizo would glance at the Gardivoir she would return him with a glare -why do you hate me so much?- he thought to her -...- she thought nothing back, it had always been this way since Wynn first introduced them, Rizo wasn't sure why, but Kite had always held a grudge against him -oh well...- Rizo leaned back against a tree. -filthy wicked being...- Kite thought to herself -he's got everyone fooled, but i can see into his heart, he desires self satisfaction and power above all else, and wont let anything get in his way, even if people have to get hurt, he may seem very kind, but in truth, he is a dark human, he's just very good at hiding it- she turned to look at her master "*sighs*" -even you... you pure hearted free spirit, even you can't sense the corruption festering inside of him, the darkness lurking in his heart...- she looked back at him -I can practically feel Arceus' wrath, Rizo allys himself with good people, and then uses them to his advantage, then casts them away when he doesn't need them... he may not have done that yet to anyone, but... I know that he would, he's just that kind of person... I can _feel_ it... he's... a bad person... someone... Arceus would want _dead_-

END OF CHAPTER!


	8. the tournament begins

CHAPTER 8! the tournament begins! -as tentions rise, and the true test is born, alliences shall be broken, friendships shall be pushed to the breaking, motives will be questioned, in the end, the winner decides the fate of all, to the victor... GOES THE SPOILS!- excerpt from _the secret book of Bemnal the Fallen_

new OC in this one! but hey the more the marrier right? the more characters in the story the more options and story line there is, but I can only have so many, anywho! one character slot left! coming in second place of best OC is... Alek knife yay! and guess what his character's name is!... Alek... knife... real creative man real creative... anywho here's chapter 8!

Kite kept staring at Rizo -*mental sige* I should learn to control my anger- she thought to herself, "Arceus damn you!" Rayne screemed at Flare "oh fuck you Arceus doesn't exist" Flare yelled back. Kite's head shot straight up, she teleported right next to Flare, lifted her hand up and bitch slapped the Flareon into next week -starting tomorrow...- she reasoned in her head "how dare you mock your creator!" she screemed out at Flare "I'm sorry I just don't see the evidence" Flare said rubbing her sore jaw with one of her paws "you don't have spaz out" Kite looked like she was gonna go berserk "spaz?...spaz?...SPAZ! OFCOURSE I SHOULD SPAZ HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ARCEUS DOESN'T EXIST! YOU WANT PROOF? KNEEL AND LOOK AT THE GROUND BENEATH YOUR FEET! LOOK AT THE SKY AMONG THE HEAVINS THERE IS YOUR PROOF!" Kite panted repeatedly before realizing her outburst, she merely drudged back towards Wynn "oh what were you girls talking about?" Wynn asked her gardivoir cheerefully -I wish not to speak of it-. "the hell is her problem?" Rayne asked.

a couple o hours later, everyone went home, but in another part of town, there was a 'family member' of hte local mafia out on a 'favor' a heavily built man with very light blonde hair, green eyes, white trench coat, winter hat and black fingerless gloves on turdged through a dark ally with a Pikachu sitting on his shoulder, as he walked down the allyway, a man leaning against the wall was smoking a cigarett "hm?" he noticed the man walking towards him "who the fuck are you supposed to be? snow? the final fantasy convention isnt in town retard" the man only smirked as he walked closer "...now" hte Pikachu lunged up into the air and thunder shocked a guy leaning on the wall, he was thrust back several feet and began convulsing on the ground while foam started drooling out of his mouth, the man in the trench coat walked over to him lifted his foot up and "you owe too much money, I'm hear to collect" smashed his foot right into the seizuring man's head, crushing his skull, causing blood, brain aterial spray and grey matter all to splush onto the ground oozing out around the assassin's boot "ych..." as he started to turn, another man jumped out of his hiding place, but the assassin was too quick he dodged to the side and slammed a fist into the man's gut then took his other arm and smashed his elbow into the back of the man's head, once he fell to the ground, the assassin was about to jump on his back crushing his ribs and lungs, but suddenly a thunderbolt came out and fried the man's downed body to the point of explosion, PLFGH! guts and blood spattered the walls and ground, and the assassin.

the assassin turned and looked at his pikachu "the fuck?" he exclaimed, but his pikachu just shrugged innocently as if to say "oh well to late now" the assassin shook his head and walked out of the allyway "come on you tigger happy psycho, we both need a bath..." after getting cleaned up, the assassin went to visit his employer "hello Alek I trust it all went well?" "quick... but not clean..." Alek chuckled out, he was a hitman working for the mafia, spacifically he was working for his brother who had a good head for business, Alek knife had decided to stick with what he was good at, manipulating and fighting, possibly the only friend he had in this strange world was a video game programer by the name of Rizo...

...

Wynn and her poke'mon arrived home pretty leate at night the girl herself walked into her room tired, and took off her blue shirt and tank top, she didn't bother wearing a bra since she didn't really need one, then she headed over to her bathroom to brush and get ready for bed. Kite was leaning against the wall -that was very inapropriate of me... it's descraceful of me to not be able to control my emotions, *mental sigh* I lack disciplin... it's not easy being a paladin..." (if you don't know what a paladin is, it's a dungeons and dragons term, look up dungeons and dragons paladin class description) Kite sifted through meditation sutras in her head trying to focous her mind -I just need to relax, just need some time to think, yea... with no dist- her thought was cut short as she saw Wynn walking by in nothing but pink panties heading to her bed -tions- she finished as she fealt her inner thighs beginning to moisten, she visciously shook her head back and forth -bad thoughts! bad thoughts!bad thoughts!bad thoughts!bad thoughts!- "*sigh*" Kite floated over to Wyn who was just getting all snuggly into her blanket -she's so cute...- Kite smiled contently, she absoloutly had feelings for Wynn but... Kite looked over her shoulder at the other poke'mon getting ready for bed, specifically she was looking at

Ranmaru, the Pikachu, Ranmaru was deeply in love with Wynn, and although Kite greatly adored her also, she kept her feelings shut up for Ranmaru's sake.

"I... I just don't know how long I can keep ignoring how I feel" Kite blinked a few times, it was very rare for her to physically speak, and she had done it without thinking -ok I'm way to distracted, I need... some time... to think.- Kite knelt next down to her trainer, Wynn appeared to be fast asleap, the gardivoir smiled and brushed a hand over Wynn's emerald hair -so beautiful, so kind... so pure... your such a special person Wynn... I... I love you so much...- then melancholly dominated her face once more, Kite shook her head as if to force the depresion away and as gently as possible, shook Wynn a wake "hmnmn?" Wynn mumbled out rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, -she's so cute!- Kite thought to herslef smiling, then shook her head yet again

-hey Wynn I think that there's something we need to discuss- the thought to Wynn "mnnn can it wait til' tomorrow?" -I'm affraid not- "ok... what is it?" -well... I think I need some time to myself to just sort of... think...- Wynn sat up "what d'ya mean?" -I think that I should probably I don't know... go to one of the daycares for a while- "but..." Wynn made puppy dog eyes "I'd miss you too much!" -this isn't negotiable I need to be away for a while- Wynn frowned "...ok... but only for a little while!" -agreed- they headed out to the local daycare the next day, when they arrived, Wynn checked Kite in and said her good byes "I'm gonna miss you sooo much! waaaaahh!" Wynn cried hysterically -... she's embarassing at times- Kite had an anime sweat drop go down the back of her head -I will be fine just don't get depressed while I'm gone- Wynn finished snifling "ok... I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH!" she glomped her gardivoir. Kite chuckled -I love you too... so much...- she embraced her trainer before heading off into the daycare.

A few days into her stay, a couple of the other mal3e poke'mon were catching on to her lovely scent and decided to partake "hello there lovely" a zongoose steped infront of her "..." Kite didn't respond she simply continued to sit there and meditate "oh I see, your one of those play hard to get types huh?" a Kadabra walked up behind her "..." still she said nothing and just pretended they weren't there -oh come one you don't have to be chast about it- the kadabra thought into her mind- -I don't wish to be bothered- she thought back -oh finally a reaction- -get out of my head your annoying me- -such a fiesty female I wonder... are you a virgin?- the kadabra's face suddnly was magnatized to the earth -your annoying me go away- Kite resumed meditating. the zongoose rubbed his chin -maybe...- "oh I got it!" he left for a short time and came back with a mightyenna who happened to be one of his friends and was also a master of charming women of other no such luck, Kite just gave him the same cold shoulder treatment. dusk settled in and Kite was ready for some relaxing sleep, but as she was looking for a comfortable place, she sensed the prescence of poke'mon surrounding her, her heart started to race -why am I anxious?- as she pondered it, she heard rustling of grass as poke'mon snuck by.

once again a little bit of fear sprang accross her mind, she couldn't figure it out, she was very powerful, she knew exactly where they were why should she be afraid? suddenly all the poke'mon lunged out from the grass around her, in the midnight moonlight she could just barely make out the three poke'mon that had been bothering her before. she was about to get up but the zongoose rushed her from behind, then the kadabra started penatrating her mind with psionic waves, and the mightyenna tackled her right in the stomach, "*caugh* OOF!" she fealt the blunt impact on her organs, she stil fealt the kadabra bombarding her mind trying to throw off her focus, but her will much stronger then that, she was about to strike back when all of them tackled her to the ground at once, but then as she hit the ground, all three poke'mon in the dark ganging up on her, making her feel helpless triggered a borbidden memory that she had locked away -no not again!- the horrible momory flooded into her mind, the poke'mon surrounding her in the forest, the running through the woods a helpless Kirlia being chased down like a ratacate.

"come on bitch stay stil! just get those legs open" Kite couldn't even hear them, she was reliving one of the worst traumas in her life, the horror and helplessness she fealt, she was mentally breaking down freaking out -Arceus where are you?- just as she had asked back then, cornered against the tree, "not agian! NOT AGIAN!" the poke'mon in the present were pinning her down getting ready to have there fun. "NOOOOOOO!" she screamed out in furry and terror, the memory haunting hher the fear, the pain, the terror the rage, all of it overpowering her mind the great walls she had worked so hard to build to keep the memory away, to keep her cool and stay calm, all of them were crashing down to the ground. as she screemed in panic, a large close burst wave of telekinetic energy blasted the three poke'mon in the daycare away from her forming a crater in the earth where she was standing, their bodies slamed into the surrounding walls, the crunch of bone could be heard and blood spat out of their mouths as they slowly slid down the wall unconcoius "WAAAAAAAHHHHH ARRRGGGHHH AAAAAAAAHHH " Kite screamed clenching her head in an uncontrollable rage. psychic and telekinetic energy was shooting out in all directions randomly striking walls and other poke'mon, she was freaking out, no sense of time, no sense of controll it was all gone, she fealt like a caged animal.

...

Wynn was heading down to the daycare to pick up her gardivoir. "helllooooo!" she shouted cheerefully into the daycare reception center, but when someone came to the entrance they looked very disturbed "what's wrong?" "there is a rabid gardivoir in right now and she's attacking anyone who gets too close, we've had to seal all the other poke'mon off in another part of the daycare!" "uh-oh..." "say you... wouldn't happen to be the gardivoir's trainer are you?" "um... I think I am..."

When Wynn went into the section Kite was sealed off in, she saw a gardivoir down on it's knees holding her head with both hands and rocking back and forth wispering something. Kite was scared, if this was Kite she didn't know if she wanted to see her this way, but Wynn shook her head "she needs my help regardless" Wynn cautiously walked over to the gardivoir and when she got a closer look, sure enough it was Kite, Wynn could recognise her anywhere, she got very close and ever so gently reached her hand out, now that she was close enough, she could hear what Kite was whispering only... she wasn't whispering, she was... whimpering? Kite shuddered and her whole body shook as her teeth chttered. Wynn had never seen Kite loose controll of herself like this, it was scary, Kite had always been so in control of her emotions, so mature and focoused, but to see her break down like this, it was... agonizing, Wynn started to feel tears run down her face, she fealt so sorry for the poor creature, what horror she must be experiencing when Wynn looked at the other side of Kite to see her face, she was even more horrified to she Kite's eyes wide open, tears leaking down from them, TEARS! Wynn had never seen her cry before. When Wynn gently touched Kite's shoulders, Wynn was blasted back with telekenitik force, as she landed, she put her hands on the ground and backflipped onto her feet. "KITE IT'S ME!" Kite couldn't hear her, she kept reliving the indcident over and over and over again. Wynn got up and lunged at Kite, wrapping her arms around her Gardevoir and holding her tight "COME BACK KITE SNAP OUT OF IT PLEASE!" She screemed over and over again. and in the rage of the past, Kite heard Wynn's voice, and it finally brought the memory towards the end.

back when she was a Kirlia...

she ran through the forest, she had encountered four mightyenna who had decided to court her, after refusing they decided to get rough, and then the Kirlia had no choice but to run, mightyenna were'nt exactly gentle with their mates, nor did the Kirlia even want to be with them, she rushed through the tangled trees of the forest.

... meanwhile in the present, inside the bar, Rizo hopped up on stage with his girls in their little band and started with another song (if you've never heard it before I suggest you look it up and listen to it it's a good song and was perfect for this. Innocence by Disturbed I changed the his tortured to her tortured to fit the scenario)

... Back to Kite

she sprinted through the trees, her pursuuers were starting to get aggravated "get back here you little bitch!" "the more you run the more painful we'll make it!" *WHO IS INNOCENT? NO ONE IS INNOCENT, WHO IS INNOCENT?* the Kirlia tripped a few times scraping her leg as the branches tore at her body, a few dropplets of blood fell to the forest floor as she dashed for any kind of sancuary *WHO IS INNOCENT? IS-IT-RELEVENT IN THE-WOLRD-TODAAAY? I shake my head in dis-belief* the Kirlia tripped again, this time she landed on a stone "urgh!" the Mightyenna caught up to her *THE KILLER WALKS AGAIN, FREED BY-EVIL-MEN IN THEIR-DARK-CHA-RADE! this can't be happenning* one of the mightyenna's smashed his paw on one of her legs "AAARRGGHHH!" the sound of crunching bone was very audible *A MOTHER'S SELFISH PRIDE, HER CHILD'S HOMICIDE, CAN SHE BE-TO-BLAAAAME? the suited vultures circling* one of the other mightyenna's grabbed her and tossed like a rag doll towards the river, her body smashed into one of the trees.

the Kirlia choughed up blood as she slit down the tree. the third mightyenna who seemed to be the leader walked over to the Kirlia and put his claws on the top of her back. *A FATHER'S CRUELTY, A MURDERED FAMILLY IS THE WORLD INSAAAANE?* he yanked the claws down accross her back shredding the skin appart and rending some of the light muscled beneath, the blood seeped out, but he didn't make the wound too deep, he wanted to enjoy her first before killing her *YOUR COORUPTION-IS-LIKE A CAAANCER GROOOWING INSIDE!*

the other mightyenna's surrounded her, "UWAAARRGHH HAHAAAAA!" the Kirlia screemed outin utter pain and the mightyennas all luaghed in sadistic pleasure *PRESUUUMED INNOCENT, JUSTUICE FAILS-AGAIN-IN-THE MASQUERADE! a battered wo-man trembl-ling* the Kirlia shook feiriously as she tried to get up but the mightyenna on top of her wouldn't budge "heh... where are you going you little whore? playing hard to get isn't a good idea with me hon" he licked his lips and looked down her blood covered back "yumy yumy" *HER LOVER DRUNK AGAIN, WHEN WILL-THE-TORTURE END IN HER WEB-OF-SHAME? is death the only way?* one of the mightyenna's chomped down on her dhoulder snapping the bone and causing the copperish liquid to ender his mouth, while another took his claws and flipped her gown up.

*HER TORTURED MEMORIES, A PERVERT'S-FANTASIE'S IS THE WORRRLD INSAANE? THE PAAARAASITIC DEVA-STA-TION SEEEEN, ON YOUR TEEEVEEEE SCREEEEN!* the mightyenna continued to bring his claws closer the the Kirlia's lower lips, he sunk them into her inner thigh right next to her pussy and and dragged it all the way down her leg leaving a gaping wound *YOUR COOORRUPTION IS-LIKE-A CAAANCER GROOWWING IN-SIDE! you owe the world an apology! YOU'VE BEEN TAUGH-ALL-YOUR-LIFE, THEEE TRUUUTH IS EAASY TO HIIIDE! you'll face your judgement another day AND SUUFFER ETERNALLLYYYYY!* "AAARRGGHH HAAAAA! PLEASE STOP! P-P-PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" "oh we know you will, but it's funner to hear you screem" the leader smacked her accross the face braking her nose, and knocking some of her teeth out, then got behind her slipped his cock out of its sheath"

*COLD AND SPIIINELESS HAVE-YOU-NO-SOUL? WICKED MIINDED OUT OF CONTROL! GUIDED BY THEIR HUNGER-TEY-WILL-FIND NEW WAAAYYS TO BETRAAAAAY UUUUSSS!* the Kirlia cied and cried -what did I do?- she silently cried to herself -what did I do to deserve this, please someone tell me what I've done wrong? what did I do!- *WHO IS INNOCENT? IS IT REALEVENT IN THE WOOORLD TODAY? I shake my head in disbelief, PRESUMED INNOCENT justice fails again! in the MASQUERADE! has the whole world become insane?...*

She closed her eyes as she braced for the worst, but nothing came. She waited a minute, and didn't even hear the growls of the Mighthyena. Opening her eyes, she saw blackness. She got up, and the water beside her rippled, as Arceus stood out in the lake. "Hello, Kirlia." "W-where am I... w-who Are you?"  
>"I think you know who I am young one" "And this-" "Is not a dream, young Kirlia. Come out to me, you have nothing to fear." She took a hesitent step out onto the lake, and found it was solid, like walking in a puddle. She walked out to the figure. "Do you have a name, young Kirlia?" "N-No, I have always been alone... so I've never needed one..." the Kirlia said shyly "You are never alone, young Kirlia. I am always watching over the world. Hence, I have always watched over you." Arceus took a step forward. "Young Kirlia. From today on, your name is Kitalia." "K-Kitalia...?" The name sounded like poetry as it rolled off her tounge. "Yes, Kitalia. You must be strong, for as long as you believe in me, nothing can stop you." The god touched his forhead to hers, and she began to glow, and when she blinked again, she was a Gardevoir.<p>

Kitalia couldn't believe it she looked wide eyed down at herself. then she looked back at Arceus "t-thank you!" she got down on one knee "thank you me leige!" "There is no need for such formal titles, Kitalia. Be my eyes and ears. Save those in need. And if you must, be my hands, and punish the wicked. Make the world a better place." Kitalia looked up at her god with feirce devotion "I will!" "Now we must part ways. In time you will find a companion, the purest of souls, travel with her and keep her safe." Kitalia noddeed "I understand." Kitalia blinked, and she was back at the lakebed, the four Mightyena still there. the leader blinked "what the fuck?... did she.. evolve?" Kitalia was still on the ground, suddennly she fealt her knew power flowing throughout her body, a burst of feirce telekinetik energy shot out all round her forcing the mighyenna far away from her.

Kitalia stood up with uncontrollable rage in her eyes, she had murder on her mind and she wanted revenge. "what *cough* the fuck?" the four mightyenna coughed up a bit of blood and fealt some of the bones in their bodies broken and severed "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" one of them ran at her, she her body became surrounded with energy, the twigs and rocks around her started to levitate, th mightyenna jumped at her but she just held her hand up and he froze in mid air "" psychic energy bombarded his mind, he wreathed and twined int the air, his body convoulsing and snapping in several places, until his brain got so much psionic energy blasted into it that his head letterally exploded sending aterial spray and brain matter slpattering the trees and surround forest floor. the other mightyennas dropped their jaws "w-what the hell are you!" Kitalia turned towards them "I AM KITALIA! PALADIN! AND PUNISHER OF THE WICKED! FEEL THE WRATH OF ARCEUS!" her voice was like that of a demi-god loud and bursting with power. one of the other mighhtyenna swallowed hard then charged in for a bite attack, Kitialia just stopped him in mid-air and used confusion to smash him around the forest like a pinball machine, finally he was slammed into a large outstretched branch which peirced through his stomach and then dragged him down off of it, the bracnh tore at the tendons and muscle tissue until the skin slowwly tore apart like taffy, as he hit the ground, a loage portion of his intestines were lying on the ground. and his kidneys as well as other organs fell to the ground next to him.

the next mightyenna went up and managed to tackle her before she could react, then used bite on her arm, she used the hand of her other arm to grab his head and overoaded it with psychic waves until blood came out of his ears and he rolled over dead. she stood back up "one more to go" the leader of the pack walked up to her "you think you can kill my pack and get away alive? I'm gonna tear your throat out you stupid bitch!" the gardevoir looked solemnly at him "I invite you to try" the mighyenna dashed faster then seemed possible and tackled her to the ground, he went in and snapped at her neck then lunged backward with a chunck of her skin in his mouth, he spat it out and went in for another attck, but this time Kitalia forced him back with a confusion and followed up with a psycic attack, the mightyenna smacked a nearby tree and grunted as he fealt a few of his organs rupture, then he fealt unexplainable pain enter his mind, he fought it off with raw willpower then jumped at Kitalia again, then feinted to the right and hopped towards her at an angle from the left flank.

he struck at her side with a bite and swiped at her face with scratch, fiercly slashing away at her face with his claws, she close bursted with confusion sending him flying, then focused her telekenitik energy on his head, after hiting the ground, he flipped back onto his feet and held his left front paw out infront of him, and it took the hit, blue light surrounded it and emploded his arm, right down to the shoulder, the skin, fur, bone, and blood were all reduced to shreds, blood spewed out from his shoulder "AARRGGHH! FFUUUUUCCKK! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS YOU LITTLE WHORE!" he hopped back through the trees to far for Kitialia to reach him with her attacks "Arceus' will be done!" Kitalia took a dep breath and sighed, she never knew she was capable of such power, she looked down at her hand -is this the power that Arceus gave me?- then she fealt woosy, and tired, and... she collapsed onto the ground -heh... guess I pushed myself a bit past my limit...- she closed her eyes as darkness took her...

she woke up several hours later, she knew it would take a while for her wounds to heal up but... oh well... (a few years later) Wynn was passing through one of the various routs heading to a gym leader, there was a forest next to her and as she was pasing by, she couldn't believe what she saw, a gardevoir! -wow! it's my lucky day!- she'd been wanting a psychic poke'mon for a while and here was her chance. "go Ranmaru!" her pikachu hopped into action. the gardevoir just looked confused -I have no quarrel with you be on your way- she telepathically sai to Wynn and turned back into the forest "HEEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOUR SUPPOSED FIGHT AND HAVE AN EPIC BATTLE!" Wynn jumped in the air waving her hands back and forth in chibi mode *the first time I saw you... you were just like a child* -I have no reason to fight you leave now- Kitalia continued to walk into the trees. *you were so immature yet I sensed strength in you... like the strength of a hero* "WAAAAHHH! I'M SO LAME POKE'MON WON'T EVEN FIGHT ME! WAAAAHHHHH!" the gardevoir fell down anime style -what? I didn't say that!- "but you wo-figh-me!" Wynn cried out like a balling child -wah? bu,I,duh,but,what!- "WAAAAHHHH YOU'RE MEAN!" -I am not mean! YOU are imature!- "NOW YOU'RE CALLING ME NAMES WAAAHH!" -but! what? that's not what I meant! I! oh forget it! fine I'll fight you- "yaaay!" Wynn hopped up and down -what a wierd kid...- Kitalia thought to herself Wynn got ready for battle, it looked as iff their were never any tears in the first place. Kitalia's eye twitched -I wonder if she was ACTUALLY crying...-

"You're up Ranmaru!" she let her pikachu out of its ball, "agilty with quick attack!" Ranmaru seemed to seizure slightly as adrenalin was released into his blood stream, then he charged with lightning speed at the gardevoir -hmph- she couldn't see him but she could still sense him, she waited until he got close he was shifting from side to side dissapearing and reappearing then jumped in to strike. Kitalia unleashed a burst of thunder right infront of her, but suddenly Ranmaru was gone -WHAH?- WHACK! Ranmaru slammed into her from behind and sent Kitalia flying "AAAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed out actually using her voice before nailing a tree right in the middle of the trunk. THUNK! the gardevoir slid down the tree, got up turned around -ok now i'm mad- Ranmaru kept charging towards her "thunderbolt!" "CHUUUUU!" a strand of arching lightning headed towards her, she teleported to the side then used calm mind on Ranmaru, the pikachu suddenly wondered what the point was of fighting -it doesn't solve anything, its useless... why fight at all?-

"AAAARRGGHHH!" Ranmaru's head started hurting like it was gonna split in two. "come on Ranmaru! you can beat it!" -heh... no he can't no one- suddenly the pikachu slammed into her stomach, the gardevoir landed on her back -what? impossible! unless...- *it took me a while to realize but... you were the one... the pure hearted soul that Arceus wanted me to follow, my power came from him, it could never hurt those who are good* after a while, Ranmaru won the battle and was a little supprised at how easy it was. Wynn got a poke'ball out "looks like I win!" -sigh yes I suppose so, what's that?- Kitalia had never seen a poke'ball or even another trainer before, she spent all her time in the woods "seriously? wow... you don't get out much if you don't know what this is, it's a poke'ball, trainers use it to capture poke'mon" -capture? why?- now Kitalia was a little frightened "so that they travel with them and battle a wwhooooole bunch of other poke'mon," Wynn's voice got progressively louder and faster "and then you see there's these leagues and oh wait before that you have to go through the gyms and each gym is like supposed to be uber hard and each one has different elements and sutff"

no it was like she was running on high speed, "and then there are th eiliet four and what not and ofcourse the poke'mon league and a whooole bunch of other people and blah blah blah blah blah blah blah (begins talking so loud and fast Kitalia can't understand her)" -um...- Wynn kept going on "oh and some people are just amazing trainers especially sempi! oh my gosh! sempi is amaaaazing! he's so cool and handsome and nice and oh did i mention he's awesome!" she started hopping up and down like a giddy school girl -PLEASE!- Wynn finally stopped "huh?" -thank you... now um...- Kitalia looked up at her -since you defeated me I will travel with you, I hope a serve you well... um...- "WYNN!" -I hope I serve you well lady Wynn- Kitalia made a bow, then Wynn tackle hugged her to the ground "yaaay! I have a new frriend yay yay yay!" -um... ok?...- "oh hey!" Wynn said putting her face inches away from Kitalia's, the gardevoir blushed a bit though she didn't know why... "what's your name?" -um.. Kitalia- "that's so pretty!... um... kinda long how bout... Kite!" Kitalia blushed a bit from having a cute nickname -what ever you wish lady Wynn- "just call me Wynn! now let's get going! fight til we drop!" Wynn hopped off of Kite and started running in place "OFF TO THE NEXT ADVENTURE WEEEEE!" she charged on down the road -woah! wait for me!- Kite hurried behind her.

...(present)

Kite lifted her head from her kneese and turned to look at Wynn who was crying, adn looked a little scratched up "PLEASE COME BACK!" she screamed right into Kite's ear -ow! I am back... huh? where am I?- it took Kite a while to remember all that had happened -oh yea...- she turned towards a sniffling Wynn -Lady Wynn... I love you so much- for the first time, Kite tackle hugged Wynn -I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!- "um Kite?..." Wynn was glad that her gardevoir was back but she still wasn't acting normal, -I'm... i'm sorry but... I lvoe you Wynn I can't hide it anymore- "I love you too silly!" Wynn giggled out and tilted her head to the side with her eyes closed "I love you too Kite" they left the daycare and Kite appologised for all the trouble she had caused. she decided not to fully explain what had happened to Wynn, the incedent with Arceus and the mightyenna was her secret to keep, but she did tell of how the poke'mon at the daycare had provoked her.

"anyway I'm glad you're alright" -Wynn... I... love you...- Wynn giggled "I know I love you too!" -no I mean... I love you... in... in..- Kite gulped, she turned to face her trainer, Wynn looked back a little confused -in... that... way...- "in what way?" Wynn pleasantly asked, Kite fell to the ground anime style -you're so innocent...- Kite got up, and held Wynn's hands her her own, she looked down at Wynn and drew close -I love you... like the way a boy loves a girl- Wynn blushed hard and looked shocked, then Kite drew even closer, and closer, until she was right infront of Wynn's face, their lips so close together, Wynn thought she was gonna have a heart attack her herat was beating so fast. their hott breath landing on eachother's faces Wynn couldn't move much less even think. she just stood their dumbstruck, Kite swallowed hard, Wynn looked to cute, the sun shinning on her face, the red blush dominating her features, and those beautiful lips, begging to be kissed, Kite swallowed one last time before closing the gap between them.

Wynn went wide eyed -what's going on? what's happening what am I? am I?... am I... kissing... my gardevoir?- the kiss was short but sensuall, and Kite pulled away emediataly panting hard as if she had jsut run a mile "uh...I...um..." Wynn was so confused "Kite I..." Wynn felt so awkward not only did she kiss a girl which was weird in itself but a poke'mon? -am I going to a bad place for this?- she thought to herself. Kite just stood there blushing hard with a stright face. -please... let me be with you- "Kite I..." Wynn didn't know what to do, first her poke'mon kisses her then says she wants to be her girlfriend... "I... I just don't..." -I love you Wynn- Kite embraced her trainer and held her close, the were standing next to a lake and the sun shined shimmering glints off the surface of the water -I swear I'll do everything in my power to make you happy, I'll love you forever, I'll protect you with everything I am, I love you... I love you Wynn...- she held the girl close and had her hand on the back of Wynn's head soothingly rubbing it and kissing the top of her head -I love you so much- "oh Kite" she wrapped her arms around her gardevoir and burried her face into Kite's chest, mindfull of the spike.

they looked like a noble knight holding his princess. "I... I... I love you... too... Kite..." Wynn could feel Kite's body warmthen and burst with joy "I-i-i've never been with a girl before, or a poke'mon... or anyone as a matter of fact... so I don't... really know what to do..." Kite kissed Wynn's forehead -we'll figure it out- Wynn smiled and blushed "ok..." Wynn looked up at Kite with those adorable emerald eyes, "can you... kiss me again?... it fealt good" Kite wanted to screem from how cute Wynn sounded. -ok- Kite lowered her lips to Wynn's once again, and their hearts raced as their lips touched, this time the kiss lasted, it was like fireworks were going off, each of the girls thought the other's lips were warm and soft, like they could kiss them forever.

... (a few days later)

Rizo was getting ready for the tournament, training his eeveeloutions and getting them battle hardened. after four straight days of intense training out in the forest, he believed they were ready for combat. "ok girls let's kick some ass!". all of his girls yipped in agreement, Rizo had finally got his translator back and explained it to his eeveeloutions, so now he could enderstand what they were saying. they all arrived at the entrance and spoke the password "you may enter" he headed inside an underground facility, filled with dozens of hallways, and tons of guest rooms, also he saw men and women who looked like trainers walking by, some with numbers attatched and some without. Rizo himself happened to have a number on, he was no. 602 apparently the numbers represented the contestants of the fighters, he looked around and saw hundreds of people, but he wondered what was with the no numbers, then Rizo fealt a presence behind him, a hand touched his shoulder

Rizo turned around to see another one of his friends, "hey Alek! long time no see" "same here, so what'cha doing here?" "contestant" "ah" "you?" "bodyguard" "oh... so that's the trainers without numbers" "yep" "got it" Rizo turned to the side to see Wynn charging for him "Wynn?... WYNN!" too late BLAAM! Wynn tackle hugged him to the ground "HIIIIIII RIIIIZOOOOO!" she was straddling him and talking at super speed right in front of him "oh my gosh! I'm soooo happy your here! I can't believe it! oh were gonna have fuuun! and see coool thiiings and and and yea! stuff!" as she continued to talk, Rizo began poking her nose, cheek, forehead, stomach "and... what're ya dooooin?" "looking for on off switch" "waaaah! you're a jerk!" "your a brat so we're even" Wynn slapped him "meanie!" she stuck her tongue out at him "and you hit like a girl" Wynn's mouth opened in insult since she was straddling his waist, she lifted her body up and slamed her but down onto his crotch "*cough* fffuck..." "how's that for hitting like a girl!" Wynn hopped off of him and Rizo rolled to the side clutching his jewels "why?..." he rasped out...

"umm... friend of yours?" Alek was standing there amused watching the whole sceene. Rizo slowly stood up recovering, then dusted off his pants, he was wearing his usual blank black t-shirt with fingerless black gloves, black genes with tears and chains hanging from the belt holes and black low-tops with white bottoms, and ofcourse his whole outfit was accented by his bleached white hair and yellow eyes "yea you could say that" Wynn was facing away from him and turned her head to him only to stick her tongue out at him like a kid "I'm gonna bite that off if you keep doing that" "EEP!" Wynn dashed behind Alek "umm... I'm not the best person to hind behind" Alek stated matter of factly before moving taking away Wynn's cover "nuuuu!" she dashed down the hallway to another secton of the fortress "is she on crack?" Alek asked. "nah she's cute like that" Alek lifted an eyebrow "if you say so... how the hell can you put up with her?" Rizo shrugged and smiled "she's kinda like a little sister" "huh... since shen did you have a heart?" "oh come on, that's insulting I'm a nice guy!" Alek looked unconvinced "I've known you for six years... you're not a nice guy... you just act like one..." Rizo sighed "yea I guess, but it's fun not being a bad guy every now and then."

Alek tilted his head "just don't fool people to often, you and I aren't exactly 'good people' we observe, manipulate to our advantage and would sacrifice anything to achive power" Rizo looked up at the ceiling with its many tiled lights "yea... that's true... but... I still like having friends" Alek sighed "always the charasmatic one... just don't expect all you're 'nice' friends to like you wen you show you're true colors" "hey I'm not good but I'm not a demon" Rizo chuckled out "nope, that's my job" Alek pointed to himself with his thumb "hmm... oh ey wait a sec" Rizo realized something" "what?" "why is Wynn here?" "well she didn't have a number so I think she's security" Alek replied. Rizo contained a laugh that came out as a grutn like noise coming from the nose "Wynn?... security?" Rizo full on burst out laughing and fell to the floor rolling back and forth "that's the funniest shit I ever heard! HAHAHAHAHHA" Alek dragged his hand down his face -Ironic that he mocks her after she 1 brought him down 2 got him in a weak spot, and 3 subdued him then 4 got away before he could do anything about it- Alek sighed, then he noticed Ebony his girlfriend walk over, Rizo stopped laughing and got up.

he loked back and forth between them "you two look like snow and lightning from final fantasy 13..." "really?" Alek looked at Ebony then himself "didn't notice" "hey wait a minute I didn't even know you had a had a girlfriend! are'nt you ya know... with lightning and cassey? (Alek's emolga and pikachu)" "yea but... well I guess we just kinda connected ya know?" Alek couldn't pass up the cance he just had too "oh yea when she first saw me she was 'oh your so hansome I must bee with you!' man she couldn't keep her paws off me and damn is this girls horny, wearin my ass out every night just begging for more! can't get enough of m-" he was cut off mid sentence as Ebony slammed her fist into Aleks cheek knocking him to the ground. there were angre marks on her forhead "unless you wanna die I suggest you shut up" she cracked her knuckles then went to their room. Alek got right back up as if it were only the wind that knocked him down "yyyep!" Alek said confidently "wow quite a catch!" "I know!" "but man you're a slut, I mean poke'mon AND human girlfriends?" "I believe you mean player" "how come men are players but women are sluts?" "I have no idea! but it pisses me off!" "it's sexist" "indeed" "it's like that philosophy on the conventional theory of-" the two continued to talk about philosopies of the human condition going into realy advanced words and theories.

...

later that day, Rizo, Alek, and Wynn were all sitting in one of the well furnished lounge rooms together, Wynn was standing infront of Rizo with and angry look "are you gonna appologize snow white!" "huh?" she indicated to his hair "your nick name is snow white now!" she pointed at him and began chanting like a little kid "snow white snow white snow white snow white snow white snow white" Rizo patted the top of her head "ok then strawberry shortcake" "GGRRRRRRR! YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!" she shouted and swatted his hand then tried chargin at him, but she held her in place by puttin his other hand infront of her forehead preventing her from getting close "GGRRRARAAAARRRRR!" she screamed in adorable furry "you're cut when your mad" Rizo joked "I'LL SHOW CUTE!" she went to kick him in the nuts but he saw it and jumped to the side then swung around behind her and hugged her tight "tee hee!" Rizo giggled out "I hate you" Wynn said in a quiet voice with her cheeks puffed out "I love you too" Rizo hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head. it reminded Wynn of her older brother... -oh sempi... where are you?...- Rizo noticed that Wynn was spacing out.

"you ok?" "huh? yea..." "hey you wanna get some ice cream?" "YAAAAY!" she squirmed in his grasp to turn around and hug him. then she jumpued out, grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to the food vendor...

...

later towards the night, Wynn had arrived at her hotel room in this under ground labrynth she hadn't quite mastered all the twists and turns yet but she was getting it down. she got into the bed of her hotel room, hit was very nice, beautiful funishings, lights, a flat screen tv. and a nice big cushy bed, a few days ago, she had gotten an offer from a man to be a body guard at a tournament, at first she was confused shy they would choose her, but since she had all the badges from the kanto and hoin regions, she qualified to be a bodyguard, the job payed well and she didn't really have anything better to do so she signed on, she should have figured that Rizo would be here he never misses a big tournament. she went over to her bed, undressed hopped in and went to sleep, a while later. Kite got up, the other poke'mon were asleap, so she snuck over to Wynn's bed, gently lifted the covers and got in with her. she getnly shook her awake "hm?.." Wynn adorably rubbed her eyes like a kitten. "kite?" -yes its me... I was wondering.. if... you would be comfortable... doing... you know...- Wynn gulped she was a virgin she had never had sex was a litle uneasy about doing it even with Kite, they had only started dating a while ago. "umm... I-i-i-i-i don't know..." Kite was slightly agitated but calmed herself -she's just nervous have sympathy-

Kite took a deep breath -what if... we take it slow? and I'll be gentle I promise, we'll go as slow as you need- Kite rubed her hand on Wynn's thigh. Wynn started shaking a bit and gulped very hard "um... o-o-o-ok..." Kite smiled wild. she started breathing heavilly and her lower lips tightened as her heart rate picked up, Wynn was a little scared of the predatory gaze that Kite had on her face but she got close to Wynn and kissed her sensually, for the first time, she burrowed her tongue into Wynn's mouth, twisting and turning it to and fro exploring her cavern, Wynn had a spicy sort of flavor, and tasting it made Kite want more. Wynn's nervousness slowly subsided as Kite's tongue mingld with her own, they exchanged saliva, as Kite threw the covers off, they kept kissing, and kissing, until they had to break for air, as they pulled away a trail of saliva connected their mouths. "i... I think I'm ready" Kite smiled -ok- Kite brought her hand to Wynn's panties and slowly pulled them down, finally Wynn squirmed her legs until the panties were all the way off.

then Kite pulled up her gown so that her dripping cunt was accessible, Kite moved her fingers to Wynns lower region and gently messaged the outer folds, Wynn moaned a bit, then coppied the gardevoir, they both slipped a finger inside eachother, and began kissing again, they each inserted a finger quickly then slowly withdrew it, then shoved it in, and slowly pulled out, after a while they added another finger to the fun, and soon another, then sloshing sounds could be heard from both girls, and tey continued to swirl their tongues around in an everlasting tornado of pleasure. then they began stroking eachother's clits, Wynn moaned into Kite's mouth and Kite smiled amongst the pleasure. then Wynn got an Idea. she pulled away from Kite's mouth "hey you wanna do something even more fun?" Kite raised smiled and looked quizically at her -ok...- Wynn sinstructed Kite to lay on top of her so that her waist was ontop of Wynn's mouth, and Kite's mouth was ontop of her waist "I saw this in a magazine once I always wondered what it fealt like"

-looks fun let's try it!- Kite burrowed her tongue into Wynn's oppening, and Wynn suppressed her moan by doing the same to Kite's lower cavern, they were both pleased with what they tasted, and it encouraged them both to dig deeper, Kite didn't really know what to do so she just flailed her tongue around in all directions. Wynn bucked her hips up into Kites curious mouth and let out her moan as a bunch of vibrations surging through Kite's soaking pussy. Kites legs quivered on Wynn's mouth, and Wynn decided to be a little playful, she reached her hand around and stuck one of her fingers into Kite's puckered seccond hole, this made Kite give out a muffled supprise whiche sent vibrations into Wynn's hungry cunt. Wynn took the new burst of pleasure that Kite gave her as a sign that she was doing something right. -mmm this feels sssoooooooo goood!- Kite thought into Wynn's head -*giggle* you bet!- she thought back -hey I got an idea- Kite sent out a mental pulse into her and her trainer's brains, stimulating the pleasure sensors, suddenly the sex fealt 4x as good Wynn's eyes rolled into the back of her head. she wrapped her legs around Kite's head and began humping Kite's tongue.

they both began moaning wildly into eachother's cunts thrashing their tongues all around twisting them and blending them tto their heart's content, the pleasure kept building and building and building, tongues pumping and sloshing around in eachother's juices. tongue fucking, grabbing eachother by the thighs, feeling the soft warmth of eachother's skin and sensitive areas "mmmnm mmpgh mmmph MMMMPHHH!" Wynn's legs wre shaking ferociously as if she was about to explode, and and and and! suddennly Kite tasted something very tart enter her mouth at an alarming rate, as well as Wynn's inner was warmthn and slicken. Kite smiled knowing that she had outlasted her master, then she decided to let go of her resolve, Wynn's tongue burrowed like a berserker, her first mindblowing orgasm hit her like a hurricane, she screemed into Kite's pussy causing Kite to almost pass out from pleasure. she unleashed herself and the flood of her juices entered Wynn's mouth. Wynn tapped Kite's thighs repeatedly, Kite moved her waist, and Wynn turned to spit her partner's cum out onto the sheets "eeeweeee! *pant pant* *huf* di...did you... pee.. in... my... mouth? *huf huf*" Kite giggled as she caught her breath -no that was... well... I don't know what the term is but when your pleasure reaches max your body lets out juices- "it's so sour! like a poptart without any fruit in it! I couldn't handle it" -really? I swallowed all of yours- Wynn blushed "y-you did?"

-yep and it was delicious- Kite licked her lips seductively, making Wynn blush furiously. "that's... kinda sexy..." Kite turned her body so that her head was above Wynn's -I love you Wynn... so much...- "I love you too..." they both smiled and blushed, then they cuddled together and went to sleep.

...

Rizo was laying naked in a strange place it was beautiful grass with a shiny bright sun, a running river with blue water nearby, and the birds chirping, "what a beautiful day" Rizo looked up to see Wynn who was also naked, her flat chest, and the top inch of her pussy showing between her legs "WYNN! WHAT THE HELL! WHAY ARE YOU NAKED! wait... why am I naked?" Wynn got down on all fours and started crawling over to Rizo with a cute smile on her face "WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK!" Rizo looked to his left and saw Kite also crawling towards him "just relax no need to get upset" "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE! AND WHY ARE LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT YOU HATE ME!" "oh you need to calm down hon" he heard from his right, he looked over to see his Glaceon walking towards him singging her hips "WHAT THE FUCK! YOU SHOULD BE FREAKING OUT!" "why?" she said seductively "your the master after all, have fun with your little pets" she giggled out as all three girls started crawling up to him "SAY FUCK WHAT?" Rizo started panicing as he backed up towards the river "FIRST OF ALL I THINK OF YOU AS MY SISTER!" he pointed at Wynn "SECOND YOU HATE MY GUTS!" he pointed at Kite "THIRD YOU SHOULD BE PISSED AT THIS SITUATION!" he pointed at Crystal.

"oh Rizo don't be shy we won't bite unless you want us too" "WHAT WHAT WHAT!" they were all right infront of him now, he could smell Wynn's plumb appricot scented shampoo, Crystal's horny arousal and Kite's flowerish sent. "just... have fun with us... master Rizo!" they said in unison Rizo's mouth was wide open he couldn't believe what was happenning "we can share, we don't mind" "UM AH UM EH.. EEHHHH!" Rizo was sweating "ah... uh... um... ok... I guess..." Rizo decided to just accept the enevitable, maybe this could be fun -yea... I can't deny that I've thought about it...- Crystal crawled up to his face then chomped down on his neck "YYEEEEEOOOOWWWWW!" Rizo lifted his head up and sent Crystal flying down onto his bed. Rizo looked around and realized he was in his hotel room "FINALLY! do you have any idea how long I've been trying to get you up?" "it... was... a dream?...uhhhhh" Rizo fell back down on the mattress he was both relieved and dissapointed. but now he had a bit of a standing broblem... he looked at crystal "hm?" Rizo snatched her up like a cat and brought her under the covers.

he shoved his cock right into her depths mercilissly pounding the living fuck out of her "R-i-i-i-i-z-z-z-z-o-o-o-o!" "call me master bitch!" "m-m-m-a-a-s-t-e-r! o-o-oh m-mas-ter! I-i-v-e b-b-een a b-b-b ad girl! p-p-u-n-i-sh m-me!" she could barely talk with her body flailing about as Rizo took out all of his sexual tension on her small body, slipping his cock in and out and in and out, fucking her to the point that drool started hanging down from her bobing head,a dn was thrown about as her body thrashed. "oooohh-hhhh maaa-a-a-aaas-st-er!" Rizo pounded her so hard and so fast that he was sure she was bleeding, finally he fealt his release building and building, then he fealt abundant amounts of warmth flood around his member, Crystal came like a waterfall around his cock as he reached his climax and emptied his load inside of her to the point of overflowing. he lifted Crystal off of his cock, and left her on her back, drool and cum drizzling out of her holes, fortunately there wasn't any blood but Crystal looked like her world got turned upsidedown, she was mumbling incomprehensiple sounds to her self as she saw spots flying around her vision.

Rizo hopped out of bed feeling better then ever, "whew! alright then" the rest of his eeveeloutions looked at Crystal twitching on the bed then at Rizo, all of them ran right up to him expectantly "no no sorry girls but it's not a revolver today, more of a rocket loauncher just one big blast" his girls looked at the ground in dissapointment "damn it..." Flar said before walking away, then Rizo took a shower, afterwords he walked through the hallway in his usuall gothic outfit, then he came accross, Wyn and Kite embracing tightly, the sight gave Rizo memories of his dream that he had last night, Rizo lifted his hand to his nose to cover up the blood that was trickling down his face from his nose. they looked over at him "oh morning Rizo!" "gotta go by!" Rizo turn around and ran down the hallway "what's up with him?" "no clue"

Rizo kept running and immages of Kite and Wynn holding and carressing eachother while begging him to join kept invading his mind WHAK! Rizo smacked himself accross the face repeatedly -bad thoughts! bad thoughts! bad thoughts! bad thoughts! bad thoughts! bad thoughts! bad thoughts! bad thoughts! bad thoughts!- he managed to rebuke the dark images from his mind and focus on current matters, he was hungry. Rizo arrived at the cafateria and got some breakfast in him, hot chocolate, a chocolate chip scone, and a some boiled eggs, a weird breakfast but it was what he was in the mood for, plus he needed protein for his match today. the line ups were getting reday, there would be 2205 matchs total since there were 2000 contestants, Rizo's first match was today, it was the 17th match, against Niko Kudo, a self proclaimed master of monkey style. Rizo was pumped for his match, he decided to go watch the other matchs so he could see who the victors were and how they fought.

...

after several hours, Rizo's first match was up, he stepped into the ring with nothing but sports shorts on as per the wear of fighters in the arena with Bree his umbreon and psi his espion, a very deadly duo and a greatway to start his rise to the top, on the other side of the arena he saw a slender man with a mustach and beard, and long shaggy auburn hair, next to him was a garchomp, and a very muscular primate who was twitching. "hm... gonna be a fun fight huh?" Rizo looked cheerfully down at his girls, they smiled right back at him, they were all spoiling for a fight, he walked toward the center, looked around and saw the huge stadium with the seats layering ontop of eachother like a bunch of decagons stacked ontop of one another, all angled downward, it seemed to go up and up and up forever, every couple dozen feet there were flat screen tvs hanging on all sides that projected the fight from cameras that pidgeots were carrying attatched to their talons, who were flying around the giant stadium. he also saw two large domes made of what he assumed were bullet proof glass, each one allowed the contestants in, the two trainers in one dome, and the four poke'mon in the other, two out of three victories would decide the winner, a man was lowered in the center of the areana to the last couple of seat platforms inside of a mettle stand, he had a microphone in his hand like the ones announcers used in baseball games.

"AAARREEE YOUUU REAAAADDDYYYYY!" the man was met with a roar of cheers from the crowed, the first couple of platforms from the bottome must have been very expensive seats because they were closest to the action, all sorts of criminals were here, poke'philiac website designers, yakuza members, mafia, drug traficers, even those working for Govani were here, all to see the unrestricted action. "YYYYYOOU KNOW THE DRILL! THREE CONTESTANTS ON EACH SIDE! ONE TEAM NAMED VICTOR! FIGHT TIL KNOCK OUT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO KILL BUT IF YOU DO, OOOOOH WELL!" once again the crowd roared with excitement "LET THE BLOODSHEAD... BEGIN!" the bell rung and the fight started. Rizo charged in for Niko, who immediately hopped to the side and perched on the ground like an eagle, he started scratching his head then turned around -what the fuck is he doing?- then Rizo realized, since the man was crouching, that fucked up all of Rizo's techniques, -fuck... I can't back him up against a wall, I can't grapple him while he's ina defenseve posteur... fuck... it looks so retarted but... that stance is genius...-

Rizo charged for him again and went for a flying kick, but Niko launched out of the way easilly, then hopped back and landed a flurry of light battering punches like a monkey pawing at something, then did a backflip kick that knocked Rizo into the air and onto the ground. "OOF! FUCK!" Rizo backwards somersaulted onto his feet, he got ready for a press attack but saw that Niko was stil crawling and rolling around like a monkey -so... all defense eh? bad move...- Rizo charged at him yet again, but this time, as Niko went to do a cartwheel kick, Rizo switched to Judo and grabed Niko's leg, twisted around and hurled himself forward, sending Niko flying over him and smashing into the cement, then Rizo charged after him, jumped in the air, and jump stomped Niko's skull into the pavement, Rizo fealt the bone crack open beneath the sole of his foot, and saw blood ooze out of Niko's ears. "self proclaimed master my ass" Rizo chuckled before looking to see how his girls were doing.

(during Rizo's fight)

Umbreon enshrouded the garchomp with night shade injuring him, making him feel frozen, and temporarily blinded and deafened him as his world was covered in shadow. then she shot a shadow ball at his face knocking his head back, then used agility and charged like lightning at the slowly falling and blinded garchomp, hopped up and used nightslash, her claws tore at the garchomp's neck, shredding the skin and muscle tissue into pieces, and severing main arteries as well. the garchomp fell to the ground with blood gushing out of his neck, he spasmed a bit coughing up blood and bits of his throat that were shreded, until his body lay stil, dead...

(during Rizo's and Bree's fight)

the Primate charged at Psi and used a mega punch, she just barely dodged to the side then blasted him with a psybeam, whic sent him flying towards the plexy glass and smashed his body into the material, blood shot out of his mouth as he fealt bones crack and sever "little... bitch.." he grunted out, then he saw the espeon charging for him with a full speed headbut the Primate's eyes widened -move! move! why can't I move!- then he realized that he was covered in a blue outline -aw fuck...- Psi smashed right into his stomach causing him to puke everything he had out onto the ground, then Psi used yet another psi beam smashing the primate against the glass yet again, and also taking a heavy tol on his mind, the Primate fell to the ground unconcious Psi panted and huffed "how..s... that... bitch..."

"TTTTTTHHHHHEE VVIIICTOOOOORR! TEAAAM RRRRRIIIIIIIZZZOOOOO!" the man cheered out the crowd went whiled. Rizo fealt amazing like he had just finished singing at the club, it was an amazing feeling, like you were ivinceble or something

...

Rizo was walking through the hallways sighing and yawining "I'm tired" in truth he was bored, it was gonna be another two weeks before his next match "so many contestants... UGH! this is the suckish part of a tournament, but atleast we have time to train. Rizo kept walking through the hallway searching for Wynn, she was on guard duty so she couldn't see that match, he bumped into Alek "hey nice victory!" "thanks!" the began talking of trivial things and martial arts, then somehow the conversation veered off to which videos were the best on this one poke'phillia site...

...

Wynn's shift had finished and she and Kite were looking for Rizo, as they headed through the endless hallways, she saw a man and his mightyenna pass by, the mightyenna stopped to look at her she seemed familliar to him but he couldn't quite place her face, Kite thought him familiar too, then she noticed his left arm, it was mechanical, a prostetic, her eyes widened "greetings! and who might you be young lady?" the mightyenna said cheerefully, Kite was remembering the Kirlia incident, it was him, the one that got away, she was the one that dismembered his arm, she backed away slightly. "hm? is something the matter, you like quite pale" he said with concern, Kite turned and bolted the mightyenna had an anime questionmark above his head "what a strange woman..." he thought nothing more of it and continued on.

Kite caught up with Wynn and held her hand tight "huh? something wrong?" Wynn asked -um... no... not anymoe... I'm fine now- Kite looke up smiling at Wynn, just the warmth of her hand, the scent of her hair, just her vary presence soothed Kite and relxed her, she looked back in the direction of the mightyenna -strange... it was definitely him but... he doesn't seem like the same person, his mind was... calm... peaceful even, as if he didn't have a care in the world, and what was with the politeness?-. after a while, they found Rizo "there you are!" she glomped him as usual, "oh hey I won" "you did? yay!" Rizo laughed, seeing Wynn happy was a good breather from the seriousness of the other fighters. Wynn was spinning around in circles as she said her day to him, then she stopped, her eyes went wide, she saw someone turning around a corner, she got a close look at him just as he went around it "s..em...pi...?" "huh?" rizo tilted his head "SEMPIIIIII!" Wynn charged after him, it was a fit of confusion, excitement, worry, and anger, she one thought only -must get sempi must get sempi- "WYNN! YOU CAN'T GO THAT WAY! THAT'S FOR V.I.P. AUDIENCE! damn it" Rizo chased after her, leaving a confused gardevoir behind.

Wynn rand left and right, just barely getting glimpses of her brother as he made various turns, then she saw a guy up ahead with an absol standing guard "sorry miss you can't come th-" Wynn jumped up and kneed him in the balls, he fell to the ground, she jumped up and dashed on ahead with ninja speed and reflexes. Rizo was close behind, he saw an absol leaning over her trainer "master master!" as Rizo ran by them he yelled "I AM SO SORRY I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO HER!" he kept on runnin' after the girl. Wynn finally came to a room with a crowd of people in tuxes and white dresses with very expensive looking jewellry, she burst right into the room "SEMPIIII!" Rizo finally caught up with her, he ran up behind her and hooked his arms underneath hers and tried to restrain her, she kicked and flailed her legs "LET ME GO LET ME GOOOO! SEMMPIII WHERE ARE YOU!" "WYNN WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! I appologise everyone" Wynn stomped her foot down onto Rizo's backwards headbutted him in the nose, causing him to let go of one of her arms, then she elbowed him in the stomach. "OOF! FUCK...*cough*" he was amazed at how strong she was for such a small girl, she broke free of his grasp and started charging through the crowds pushing and shoving influential people aside "SSEEEEEMMPIIIIIII" Rizo once again found Wynn, he grabbed her in a headlock this time and kneed her in the kidnee and started dragging her out of the room appologising to everyone along the way.

"I am ssoooooo sory! she's had too much to drink" finally she quit struggling and just went limp, Rizo managed to get her to his hotel room and sat her down on the bed "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!" Rizo was extremely mad and worried, Wynn was like a little sister to him, he didn't want her getting her name on a hit list. she didn't respond "do you know what kinda people are in there? huh! they're yakuza! mafia! drug lords! all scum and all more than willing to murder a stupid girl for annoying them! I mean what the hell! don't you have any com-" he wa cut off by her small voice "I saw sempi..." "wha?" she looked angrilly up at him "I SAW SEMPI!" Rizo stood there for a minut unthinking *sigh* "ok... you're always goin' on about how your big brother his so kind and knightly right?" "YEA HE IS!" "then what the hell would he be doing in a place like this!" Wynn fell silent "this is a place where the cespool of humanity gathers to watch people beatup and often kill eachother for entertainment, why on earth would he be here?" "...I saw him..." "look you've been looking for him for a long time maybe your mind's just playing tricks on you. "I SAW HIM ARCEUS DAMN IT! I SAW HIM WITH MY OWN EYES HE'S HERE!" Rizo blinked he had never seen Wynn so serious or mad... he didn't even know she GOT mad. Wynn got up and started heading for the door, Rizo put his hands on her shoulders "look I'm just worried about you I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you"

Wynn shook him off and stomped over to the door way, she looked at the ground, all Rizo could see was the back of her head, in a dark tone she said "you're NOT my brother" then she took off running down the hall, Rizo looked at the ground feeling hurt, "...I still love you like one..."

END OF CHAPTER!

OH YEA OH YEA OH YEA I FINISHED THE CHAAPTER! WHAT NOW? WHAT NOW? I FINISHED THE CHAAPTER! OH YEA OHEA! (my friend suggested I put that in) OMG! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER! my computer kept restarting and I kept loosing data so I had to rewrite it, very suckish... anywho hope you liked it! and another chapter coming soon see you next time on EEVEELOUTION!


	9. a perfect day right?

CHAPTER NINE! a perfect day... right? -with the good comes the bad, and with pleasure comes pain, with victory... comes loss, sacrifice, nothing in this world is free... why is it then? that the good seem to find pain whever they look, and the evil find pleasure wherever they turn? this world... is corrupt...- excerpt from _the secret book of Bemnal the Fallen_

rawr! I is back! I didn't realize I was mispelling sempai lol! anywho, I belive I left you all with two cliff hangers in a row! muahahahaha! here we go!

*alighnment!

Rizo - chaotic neutral

Alek Nife - chaotic evil

Wynn Kazimaki - lawful good

Bruce Kazimaki - lawful good

Ebony - chaotic neutral

Crystal - neutral neutral - Rizo

Flare - chaotic good - Rizo

Rayne - lawful good - Rizo

Lu Lu - lawful good - Rizo

Psi - lawful neutral - Rizo

Bree - chaotic neutral - Rizo

Kite - lawful good - Wynn

Ranmaru - lawful good - Wynn

Blue - lawful neutral - Wynn

Red - lawful good - Wynn

Cassey - chaotic evil - Alek

Lightning - chaotic evil - Alek

Fraiday - lawful good - Bruce

Shugo - neutral good - Bruce

Ryota - lawful neutral - Bruce

!*

warning you all right now, A LOT! of sex in this chapter. also people can start sending in more requests for poke'mon to be fucked, as there is a room in this facility that contains poke'mon of all types, and is specifically meant for poke'philia so yea.. just throwing that out there, and this tournament is a long one, so there's gonna be a few more chapters with the tournament, and knowing how long my chapters are, that's saying something. now if you want either Wynn or Alek to be involed in random sex with poke'mon you'll have to ask the users if they're ok with it, but as for Rizo, he's up for ANYTHING! any poke'mon, just throw it in and I'll try to do as many as I can. and I think I've reached my limit for OC's for now, baybe some more later... anywho here's chapter 9!

Wynn dashed through the halls, tears falling from her eyes she fealt so confused and angry, adrenalin was spiking through her system, she didn't even know where she was going. Eventually she found her room and openned it up, dashed in and slammed the door behind her. she knelt downd infront o the door with her arms wrapped around her kneese, tears fell freely from her closed eyes "RRRRAAAAGGHGHHHAAAHHHH!" she fealt so confused, hurt, broken, right now she just wanted to cry and be alone. but that was not to be, Ranmaru walked right up to her and patted her shoulder, Wynn looked over at him, then a little smile crept accross her face, "*sniffle* Ran-maru..." she instatntly latched on to him, holding him tight for dear life. she cried hysterically into the top of his head "oh Ranmaru! I love you so much! waaaahhhhh!" "pika...pika pi pi chu, pikachu" he rubbed the side of her cheek, she couldn't understand him but he was saying "there there... don't worry it'll all be ok"

after ten minutes, she fealt very much ok, she was lying on her side cuddling her pikachu in her arms. Right now Wynn may have been relaxing from a good cry but Ranmaru couldn't help but feel like he was in heaven, cuddled into Wynn's chest, his face practically touching her breasts if it wasn't for those damned cloths. a knock at the door. Wynn got up, and Ranmaru fealt a little annoyed at being rudely awoken from his fantasy, Wynn opened the door to see a man with a tux on clearly one of the V.I.P. guests from the room she had bursted into, he had a big warm smile on his face and dark brown hair kept short and beautiful azure blue eyes. Wynn's eyes went wide "s...em...pai..."

...

Rizo was still staring at the floor -I fucked up again didn't I?... sigh... well I better go appologise- as Rizo was leaving his room and entering the endless masses of laberynth hallways, he bumped into Alek "hey!" "oh... wow you loke like shit" "I feel worse" "girl trouble?" Alek tilted his head with a cocky smile "sort of... I pissed Wynn off, and... gotta go appologise" "man your getting waaay to emotional" "oh come off it" Rizo started to head down the hallway but Alek grabbed hold of his shoulder "don't forget the whole reason we've been traveling the world, don't forget what our goal is... don't forget who you really are... your starting to get to attatched to this fantasy of yours, your only gonna end up hurting everyone in the end when they find out who you really are, and what you really do" Rizo was silent "yea... I know full well... but just... a little longer... I just want to be a normal happy guy a little longer... before I give up my humanity..."

Alek chuckled "whatever you say man, I'm just givin' you my observation, see me on the other hand" Alek switched to chibi mode and had one of his hands on his chin "I keep my distance, ya know don't get to attatched and especially from women, oh man they'll teare you right the fuck down, try make you all docile and shit, that's why it's all pure sex for me, I ain't gonna let no bitch drag ME down!" Rizo blinked repeatedly "umm..." "wha?" Alek looked confused, then Rizo telepathically spoke to him -right at the 'all pure sex for me' part, um... cassey walked in...- "ummmm..." Alek had a sweat drom form before turning around to look at his emolga she was sitting there infront of him with her arms crossed and a vein pumping in her forehead "please repeat that last part..." she said with her eye twitching. Alek rubbed his hand on the back of his head "eh heh heh heh heh... uhhh... yea... well see ya!" Alek dahsed off down the hallway with uber speed "Arceus damn it!" Cassey flew after him screaming in rage, Rizo shook his head dumfounded "and he says I'VE indulged to far in my fake life... *sigh* oh well can't be helped..."

Rizo arrived finally infront of Wynn's hotel to find her latching on to some guy in a tux "the hell?..." Rizo moved over to them to ask some questions but Wynn saw him and jumped into his arms knocking him to the ground "HIIIII RIIIIZOOOO!" -well looks like she's back to her old self- "hey heh... I um wanted to say that I'm really sorry... for everything..." "oh it's ok I forgive you! I'm waaaaay over that, and look see!" she grabbed his head by the cheeks and redirected his line of sight to the man standing infront of the door with one hand behind his back and the other in his pocket. "so I see you have a friend!" Bruce let out cheerefully "well.. hello there!" Rizo got up and shook tha man's hand "I'm Rizo nice to meet you" "Bruce Kazimaki, likewise!" -Kazimaki?... Wynn's brother... so she did see him... but- Rizo smiled warmly "Wynn's told me so much about you, infact she never shuts up about you really!" "HEY!" Wynn's head popped out of nowhere.

"so I see your a guest here" Rizo commented "indeed I am" Bruce responded -and just why would someone like you... hmm... it would seem rude if I asked it bluntly like that... oh well I'm sure I can persuade Wynn to find out for me- after acouple of minutes, Rizo and Bruce got aquainted and shared a few laughs, a few jokes and what not, and Wynn was visibly happy, her brother and her best friend were getting along, this is exactly the way she wanted them to meet... maygbe not in an underground tournament several hundred feet below sea level buuuuut you get my point.

just when they were about to part ways, Alek caught up with Rizo "oh hey there you are! I trust Cassey didn't act to rashly?" "oh I managed to calm her down after some sweet talking, anyway it looks like you made up with Wynn, oh and who. ... ... ... ... ..." Alek looked at Bruce and instantly the two recognised eachother -tch... figrures he'd be here...- Bruce thought chidly. Alek had to restrain himself from rushing Bruce and bashing his face into the ground "what... the fuck.. are YOU doing here?" "heh... just a spectator" "my ass" the two men glared at eachother. Rizo and Wynn were both utterly confused and looked back and forth between the two with questionmarks above their heads. after a while, Alek turned and stalked down the hallway, and Bruce did the same down the other direction. "wha!.. bu... what the hell is going on!" Wynn looked just as confused as Rizo.

...

-that son of a bitch... I guess I should have expected that asshole to get in here... hm... heh heh heh hehhhhh... I just gotta... arrange for something bad to happen that incriminates him... then as a guard I will be forced to take him down- a demonic smile sweapt accross Alek's face -permenately- he was long gone from that hallway that he had seen Bruce in but he looke dback at it anyway, with the same demonic smile -Bruce... I'm going to enjoy snapping you in half-

...

Bruce was heading to his hotel, the hotel's for the guests were on a higher elevation then the fighters, sort of like a gladatorial collosium, atleast that's what Bruce saw it as, a bunch of criminals waiting to see the beasts sleeping in the bottom dungeons tear eachother apart... -and now...- Bruce looked back -that damn mafia member... Alek Nife... son of a bitch has been a pain in the ass since I first signed on to the force as a Private I. Alek has been nothing but a headache, the countless paid murders he's responsible for, the carnage and property damage, the victims of his 'paid work' the ways that some of them were killed...- Bruce shuddered -that man is a _Demon_... I have to stop him... but right now I need to focus on my current assignment...-

...

Rizo rushed after Alek, he wanted some answers, when he arrived and asked, Alek gave a simple response "he's a cop" Rizo blinked repeatedly "say what?" "he's a cop, well a private investigator but whatever, still an asshole, he's been on my tail for three years now, and it's realy starting to piss me off" "well... that spices things up huh..." Rizo looked at the ground -so... Wynn's brother is a private I. ... hmm... I guess he got in undercover, so that's why he's here... I see..."

...

Wynn got inside her hotel room, she knew what was going on, it wasn't hard to guess, also her brother had told her that he was undercover as a guest, he's currently trying to gain access to the record files, the people that hosted this place happened to keep files of everyone who entered the place, just to use as blackmail if any of them tried to rat the organization out, all's bruse had to do was get a hold of those files and he was home free. Wynn picked up Ranmaru and laid on her bed. It was so nice to know that her brother was here, now she didn't feel so weird being in a place like this, but she still wished they had met under different circumstances, she had been searching for him for so long, and by sheer dumb luck, they had bumped into eachother, but she was still very happy. Wynn smiled at the ceiling, it was nice... knowin that all the people she cared about were close to her, her poke'mon, sempai (hah! spelled it right this time!) and Rizo, now she fealt not so out of place.

Ranmaru smiled as Wynn cuddled her tight like a teddybear, the pikachu looked up at his master, "pika... pika pikachu..."(I... I love you so much...) Wynn looked down at her pikachu "hm? something wrong?" Ranmaru shook his head no, "okies..." Wynn laid back down on her bed and drifted off into a nap, the rest of her poke'mon were at the indoor pool in one of the other sections of the laberynth. later that night, Kite, blue, and red all got to the hotel room, they walked in and saw the two cuddling. Red piped up immediately, "Ranmaru-and-Wynn-sitt-in-a-bed! um... hmm... oh i got it! se-cret-desi-res-gett-in-fed!" Blue smacked him upside the head "don't you ever shut up?" "oh come on!" Red said rubbing his head "oh come on yourself!" Red had to suppress a laugh, then Blue smacked him agian for being perverted. Kite just stood there silently -that's right... Ranmaru... he loves her... just as much as I do...- Kite looked at Ranmaru sleeping soundly on Wynn's chest Kite bit her lip -and... I broke my promise, I told myself that I wasn't going to have any relations with Wynn other than training for his sake-. but now she had broken that promise, she had indulged, did things that she wanted, without even thinking of Ranmaru

Kite looked at the ground -I'm a bad friend...- Red and Blue moved over to their usual spot in one of the small poke'mon sized beds near the corner. Kite continued to stare at the ground, then she walked over to the bed and picked Ranmaru up, brought him to the center of the room and set him down, then shook him awake "hm?... Kite? oh hey! your finally back, how was the pool?" it was like an arrow was peircing through her core, Kite fealt like shit, here was her best friend being so kind and cheereful to her and she had betrayed his trust, "there's... something I need to tell you.." Kite said, using her actuall voice which supprised the Pikachu "umm... ok... what is it?" "well... me... and... and Wynn..." tears were beginning to roll down the sides of her face "I'm... me... and..." Ranmaru sat patiently waiting for her to work out her words.

"meandwynnaremates!" she blurted out incredibly fast, but Ranmaru understood it, Kite sat there with a huge blush on her face but an otherwise straight face. Ranmaru looked at the ground, his hands were shaking a little "... how long?" "since she picked me up from the daycare..." "I see..." Ranmaru had his head down so far that Kite couldn't see his face. "are... you ok?..." Ranmaru sighed "yea.. I just... I don't know... it's my own fault, I practically turn to goo every time she hugs me, if I were more of a man... I would have had the stones to tell her how I feel..." "DON'T SAY THAT!" Ranmaru fell back a little shocked by her outburst "DON'T SAY YOU ARE'NT A MAN! YOU ARE THE KINDEST SMARTED, AND MOST CHARASMATIC MAN I'VE EVER KNOWN!" Kite was panting and tears were flowing once again.

"you... are a true man... you.." Kite was shaking visciously "you deserve to be with her..." Ranmaru was flabergastered, he walked over to Kite and put his hand on the outside of her hand which was overing half of her face, the other hand covering the other half. "don't be sad Kite, if you two are together then that's just how it is" Ranmaru had a warm smile on his face but Kite could sense the hurt inside of his mind "oh Ranmaru" she wrapped her arms around the pikachu and cried onto his head, much like Wynn did.

after a few minutes, Kite and Ranmaru were just sitting there looking at the ground. -hmmm... I think I have an Idea- "hm?" Ranmaru titlted his head "what?" "well, maybe there's a way for us both to be her mates..."

...

Rizo got home late and went immediatedly to bed after saying good night to his girls. "damn it he's asleap again" Flare angrilly grunted. Crystal rolled her eyes "there has to be something we can do..." "oh I know!" Rayne jumped up and down "wha?" Flare and Crystal turned "ok so check this out (wisper wisper)" Flare was perfectly ok with the plan but Crystal was a little annoyed, now they wouldn't get to see who was better in bed, but Flare just sighed and said they'ed have another chance. After speaking with the rest of the girls, the plan was decided.

...

Alek was flipping through the tv channels looking for some half decent poke'porn, the sex was decent but the plots were terrible "who the fuck writes this shit?" Alek tossed the remote to the side after shutting the tv off, he layed back down on his bed and started to drift off into la la land; but before he could do so, Cassey his emolga and lightning his pikachu hopped onto his stomach, he was stil wearing his cloths and wasn't even going to sleep under the covers. "hey what do you gals want?" both girls crossed their arms. "YOU owe US some qualit time!" Alek sighed "tommorrow ok? I'm kinda tired, and that's saying something, I'm not one to turn down sex but I need some rest, I've gone all nighters four days in a row and it's starting to effect me." the girls rolled their eyes "just be ready for a full day of sex tomorrow!" Alek gave them a thumbs up before drifting off to sleep.

...

Wynn woke up in the morning to the beautiful sight of sunrays bursting into her room... wait a minute we're under ground, Wynn sat up and looked over to see it was actually the TV, one of her favorite shows was on "yaaay!" she hopped up and down in joy, then Kite appeared infront of her with a big goofy smile on her face which was strange for her but she was also carrying a breakfast in bed tray, Wynn looked a little confused "um... Kite... whaaaats goin ooooon?" -just relax lady Wynn, you need a day off to enjoy yourself- "ummmm... ok... sure..." Wynn had a suspicious look on her face until she saw that on the tray was a stack of french toast, with syrup globbered on just the way she liked it "oh boy! yay!" Kite laughed and set the tray on Wynn's lap, then got in bed behind her and started massaging her back and shoulders.

Wynn was a little supprised at this treatment but oh well, her favorite show and a yummy breakfast in bed, as well as her sexy gardevoir giving her a massage -this must be what paradise is like- Wynn thought happilly with her eyes closed as she daydreamed, then Ranmaru hopped up in bed. "hm? oh hi Ranmaru!" she patted his head, Ranmaru smiled at her and then grabbed the fork and knife (not easilly mind you) cut a pice of the toast and brought it to Wynn's mouth "huh?" she blinked a few times "you're gonna feed me to?" Ranmaru nodded with a smile. "awwww!" Wynn blushed, and Kite lowered her face to Wynn's ear "just enjoy your day" she said using her acutall voice.

...

Rizo woke to a similiar treatment, though all he got was a breakfast in bed and his girls telling him he needed a day off, then they all left saying they were going to go get some relaxation time themselves in one of the various poke'mon rec centers. Rizo put his hands behind his head and sighed happilly, he needed a day to just rest, so after his breakfast he just layed back down in bed and started to drift off, but a few minutes later, he was awoken by Psi his espeon. "good morning hon" "hm?" Rizo blinked a bit and shook his head to get fully awoken. "well.. um... I thought you were-" Psi silenced him with a kiss, she tined her tongue with his, spiriling around and round and round and round, she curled her expert tongue around his and sucked Rizo's tongue into her mouth and gently massaged it with her fangs. Finally the broke the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting them.

Psi sucked the saliva into her mouth and swallowed it, then licked her tongue accrosed her lips, she brought her face close to Rizo's "do... me..." she didn't have to say that twice. Rizo flew the covers over to the side and brought his sexy espeon down to his waist, she used her mouth to yank Rizo's underwear off, giving way to her prize, Rizo's half hard member was right in front of her face, she licked her lips, then worked up a thick coat of saliva around her fangs, and opened wide, then plunged downward, bringing Rizo's cock into her hot slick cavern right down to the hilt. Rizo grunted at the wave of pleasure that was surged through his body. he was hard in a matter of seconds, then Psi pulled her mouth of him and licked her lips, enjoying the taste of pre. Psi created a psionic barrier around his arms and legs, pinning him down to the bed. Rizo looked seductively at her.

Psi turned around to face her master, then lowered herself onto his member, she gasped at the sudden stretcching of her insides, but ignored it as she inched herself down his manhood. Her inner walls twitched at the intrusion, and she moaned at the pleasure it brought her. Rizo arched his back and thrusted into his espeon, her velvety softness clenching around him like a clamp. She raised herself up, then slowly lowered herself down, then rose herself again and lowered, then rose, then lowered, slowly grinding her hips around in a circular motion; "oh fffffuuck yea..." Rizo wanted to run his hands through Psi's fur on her sides, feeling the softness and mix it with the sensation of her walls constricting and grinding around his cock. It was amazing to say the least. But then Psi sent out the psychic waves stimulating the pleasure sensories, increasting the pleasure that much more. Rizo's eyes shot open as the new intense sensations wracked his whole body, now they were both squirming -mmm! your gonna be my little fuck toy!- she thought to him in her usual sexy telepathic dirty talk.

Psi put her front paws on Rizo's chest and her hind legs on his waist to support herself, then she began ramming her rear up and down mercillessly on Rizo's cock.

Rizo's eye was twitching a bit from the pleasure, and the slight bit of pain as she slammed all of her might onto the throbbing rod she was using for her satisfaction. -you like that don't you, you little slut? beg for more! beg me to give you more pleasure! beg for more you fucking pervert! tell your little pet to fuck you!- Rizo tried to keep his mouth shut. Psi slowed down, and in a very sadistic slow seductive voie she thought to him -I... said... beeeeeg...- Rizo's eyes were clamped shut, his pride and ego were telling him not to give in, to show her who the master was but eventually his will power died, he needed more of this pleasure "please... fuck me... give me more!" Psi giggled evily, then resumed her pounding, and grinded her pussy whenever it reached the base of his cock, she would move her waist around in a circle motion, grinding Rizo's member, her wet soft lips drooling from pleasure would suck Rizo's manhood up, mash it around in her tight hot womanhood, then slowly relaese it as she came up, only to slam harshly down agian and resume the treatment.

Psi's breath came out almost visible form how much heat was flowing out of her mouth, and the kinky sight of her panting on top of him pushed him beyond the point of control, then he realized that her bariers on his lembs had faded from her loss of controll he grabbed hold of her hips and began slamming her up and down, and up, and down ontop of his waist, "un un un un ya unya unay" her head thrashed around as her body was pumped like a piston on Rizo's throbing manhood. -oh yes! MASTER! FUCK ME! DRILL ME LIKE THE DIRTY WHORE I AM!- Psi's breath quickened even further, a bit of drool came down the corner of her mouth as her eyes shot open, the muscles in her cavern clenched feircely on Rizo's dick as she screemed her pleasure into the air, Rizo fealt her insides suddenly warmthen and slicken as liquid poured out over his waist.

Rizo was already close, and after that little treatment, he couldn't hold on any longer, he let loose his load, filling her to the brim with his seed, the excess amount flowed from her cunt around his member and on to the sheets. Rizo fell back onto the bed. -awesome morning...- he thought to himself as he let out a long breath of satisfaction. Psi gradually pulled herself off of Rizo. "oh master" she fell on his chest, her body shaking a bit "that... was *huf* veeerrrrrrrrryyy nice" they lay there a few minutes before Psi finally got back up. "whew! ok Rizo better get some rest before Bree comes" "huh?" Rizo looked a little confused "oh haven't you figured it out? we're taking turns on you." "oh how wonderful.." Rizo said sarcastically, so he was to be a fuck toy today, the whole thing about relaxing was just an excuse to keep him in bed all day so they could do what ever they wanted with him -I'm so proud of you girls- the thought to himself smiling, his eeveeloutions were beginning to learn how to manipulate for their advantage.

...

Wynn was in heaven relaxing to the feel of Kite's fingers kneeding her shoulders and neck, and now Ranmaru was massaging her feet. "mmmm!" Wynn layed her hed back letting all of her sore muscles lossen up. After a while, Kite and Ranmaru stopped "hm?" Wynn looked up at them, Ranmaru hopped up on her chest and looked into her eyes. "pika pikachu, pika pi chu" Kite translated -there's something I need to tell you- "what?" Wynn tilted her head. -well, I... I love you, I love you with every fiber of my being- Wynn was shocked, now two of her poke'mon were into her.

Wynn took a few minutes to proccess the information, then she looked up and smiled "I love you too", Ranmaru hopped up to her chest in joy adn she embraced him, Kite smiled, then descretely left the room, she had sent Blue and Red to one of the rec centers so that they wouldn't mess up the plan. Ranmaru looked up at her and closed the gap between them, landing his lips for the first time on the love of his life. Wynn fealt her pikachu's tongue swirl around inside her mouth. Wynn moaned a bit from the feeling of his tongue, then Ranmaru pulled away. he moved his head down and went for her breast, she was still in only her panties after waking up, the pikachu opened his mouth and envoloped Wynn's small breast. Wynn gasped at the sudden heat as he swirled his tongue around her nipple and every now and then he would nibble it a bit.

he brought his paw to the other breast and massaged it as he continued to give the first one his tongue treatment. Withen no time Wynn's pussy was aching for some attention. Ranmaru brought his head down to her nether region, he gave it an experimental lick first which earned him a cute moan from Wynn, he smiled before digging in, he burried his face in her crotch, slurping her outer folds into his mouth and mashing them with his tongue, moving his lips around hers, blending his tongue around inside of her like a tornado. Wynn screemed in ecstacy as her pikachu ate her out. Ranmaru kept going and going and going. Wynn squirmed beneath him. "mmm oh Ranmaru!" the pikachu doubled his efforts as he fealt her body shake and convulse, she was getting close, so Ranmaru stuck his whole muzzle inside of her, then shot his tongue out to go even deeper.

Wynn's back arched at the feeling. "OOOHHH!" she wreathed back and forth as Ranmaru doubled his tongue effots to bring her over the edge. Finally after what seemed like hours, Ranmaru fealt her body go up in the air, shake violently then her juices came flooding into his mouth, he slurped up every last bit. the pikachu pulled his head out and gasped for air, Wynn lay on her pack panting as she slowly came down from her orgasm. "oh... Ranmaru..." the pikachu smiled, then hopped up to her chest and snuggled his face into her breasts.

...

Rizo was laying in bed enjoying his nap until he was rudely awoken by his umbreon. "hmr?" "heh heh... my turn!" she wasted no time, she yanked the covers off and went straight to work on his lower region, she worked up that lovely coat of saliva that made everything feel even better, then hopped down to his legs, faced her master, and gave his member one big lick. "aaaahhhhh" Rizo leaned back into his pillow, and his manhood was instantly hard. "you like?" she said giggling "oh I like a lot!" "tee hee!" Bree brought her mouth down onto his cock, she opened her mouth wide and slowly lowered onto it. Rizo instantly fealt the warm hot inside of his umbreon's mouth.

"mmm!" Rizo moaned slightly in pleasure, he looked at his umbreon slowly bobbing her head on his cock, brining her mouth up to the point of almost slipping off, then she would circle her tongue around it, then bring her mouth aaaalll the way down, hilting him inside her mouth. She would use the back of her tongue to grinde his dick against the roof of her mouth when she came down, then as she brought herself up, she would tease his tip, then down again she would taste some of his pre. Bree just kept bobbing her head up and down and up and down. then she started oppenning her mouth up as she came down so that his cock would go deeper into her mouth, until she began deep throating him. Rizo wanted to grab her head and force it down on his member, but he lay there just barely restraining himself.

Bree fealt his cock twitch, then his leg mucles tense, then, then! she tasted his warm gooy seed enter her mouth, she let all of it slide down her throat, she slowly pulled her self off of him and licked her lips before swallowing one last time. "aaaahhh yummy!" then she crawled up next to his side and layed on her back with her legs open, and made a 'come hither' expression with her paw. Rizo smirked before getting on his kneese right infront of her core, he spread his kneese apart until his member was level with her flower. He licked his lips before plunging in, not taking anytime for foreplay or gentle entry, he just charged right in. "OOOHHH MASTER! MMMMMMPH! POUND MY HUNGRY CUNT!" Rizo slammed into her gaining speed and power with each mercilless thrust.

Rizo grunted as he plunged in, then yanked out, then repeated again, over and over, Bree's eyes were shut tight, and her teeth were clenched, he was giving it to her hard and rough, after a while she just couldn't hold it anymore, she let out a loud moan and several more after it, then he fealt her pussy clamp down on him and her body trembled as her orgasm wracked her entire body, she came like a torrent; flooding his crotch with her juices. Rizo sighed in contentment. He hadn't came that time but there were more girls on their way, he could wait, after all it was a day of doin' nothing but sleep, sex, sleep, sex. -what a perfect day- he thought to himself as Bree staggeringly made her way out the door.

...

Kite opened Wynn's hotel room and floated in, she went over to Wynn's bed. -so, have you to got aquainted yet?- she thought to them while giggling, Wynn held a thumbs up as she lounged lazily in bed. -so baisically what the big question is... is can we both be with you? romantically I mean?- Wynn looked up at Kite, then down at Ranmaru. Wynn smiled "yea... we can all be together!" Kite and Ranmaru had a billiant warm smile. -well then... in that case, we have a little supprise for you- Kite had a predatory smile on her face. "aaaannd what would that be?" Wynn asked a little intimidated by Kite's anamilistic look. Kite hopped up onto the bed, lifted Wynn up with telekinesis, flipped her over, placed her on her stomach, and spread her legs nice and wide, Wynn blushed at being so vounerable and exposed, but Ranmaru and Kite were getting horny as ever.

Kite floated to the pillow, and sat with her legs open, right infront of Wynn's mouth. "umm... w-w-what's goin on?" she asked a little scarred -oh don't worry, you'll enjoy this- Kite thought to her in a seductive tone. Kite flipped her gown up, then brought her dripping pussy right to Wynn's mouth, she closed her eyes as Kite's core touched her lips, and let her tongue out to explore the gardevoir's folds, meanwhile Ranmaru got right behind her, and brought his now fully erect cock to her lovely flower, he prodded her a bit at first, but then pushed in a little further each time, and the feeling made Wynn moan into Kite's womanhood. Kite gritted her teeth in a smile as she brought her head back, finally having some more stimulation down there.

the pikachu inserted himself further and further, pushing his member past her tight folds, feeling her velvaty walls devour him as he went, with slight sloshing sounds being hurd as a bit of Wynn's juices flowed past him on his journy into the warmth, then he hit a barrier "pika pikachu pika?" -mmm! he asked, oh yea... if oooh right there! mmm! if your ready for him, OOH! when did you larn to do that with your tongue? mmm! um I mean uh... if your ready for him to push past it, its gonna hurt a bit... OOOOOOHHHH! Wynn your amazing! how did you get so good in such short time?- Kite rested her hand on the back of Wynn's head, running her fingers through the girl's emerald hair as she tried to focus.

-yea.. I'm readay- Wynn thought to her gardevoir, who then relayed the message (not without difficulty) to Ranmaru. The pikachu forced his cock into her depths, breaking the hymen, there was a slight yelp from Wynn as the sharp pain hit her, and the yelp came out as a large vibration going right into Kite's cunt, the gardevoir's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she leaned against the headbored behind her. Rnanmaru gave Wynn a few minutes to regain herself before plunging in further, inch by inch he finally hilted himself inside of her, her soft squishy folds contracted around his member, causing him to bend of her ass slightly and wrap his arms around her thighs as he comfortably fucked her brains out. Wynn's head started rocking back and forth as her pikachu pounded away at her pussy, and her tongue thrusting in and out of kite was driving the gardevoir insiane, Kite grabbed Wynn's head and pushed her into her lower lips, wanting even more pleasure as she fealt her climax boiling to the surface.

Ranmaru kept slidding his hips back and forth until he felt his body tensify, he rammed Wynn a few more times before unleashing his load inside of her sweet warmth, as his last pump went in, he slammed aginst her clit finally giving Wynn that last bit of attention she needed, and both of their climaxes took them, Ranmaru shot several streams into his trainer before it began oozing out of her cunt around his manhood. As Wynn's climax took hold of her, she shot her juices all over the covers, her pikachu's cock and waist, and as she came, she screamed her ecstacy into Kite's inner walls, sending huge vibrations and pleasure into the gardevoir, finally pushing her over the edge as she filled her master's mouth with cum, this time Wynn drank every last drop of Kite's juices.

the three of them just sat like that for a while, panting and exhausted. after a few minutes, the three of them slowly got snuggled up together, with Ranmraru in Wynns chest, as Kite cuddled her from behind. they all said I love you to eachother and drifted off to sleep.

...

Rizo woke up again after another drifting nap, now he was a bit hungry, so he picked up the phone and ordered some room service, he got a nice juicy steak well done, and some scampy shrimp on the side with a can of soda. After he ate, Rizo layed back down and drifted off again, before being awoken by his glaceon... AND his flareon. "huh? hey... I thought you were coming in one by one?" Rizo stated tilting his head, then Flare hopped up on to his chest "ya well, little miss 'princess' over 'ere wouln' shuddap 'bout are little competition" Rizo blinked then looked at Crystal "competition?" Crystal nodded while blushing feircly "to see who is a better lover with you..." she said shyly. Rzio immediately saw the word 'opportunity' light up in big yellow lights right infront of him, he could use this as a way to get more fire and ice threesomes -heh heh... oh this day just keeps gettin' better!- he thought to himself.

"anyway, first thing's first, gotta level the playing feild" Flare said before hopping to his waist, she turned her self around and, rather harshly, lowered her burning cunt onto Rizo's cock. Rizo's eyes shot open as he fealt his manhood thrusted into a volcanot, pressure, moisture, and freaking heat! Then Flare gritted her teeth and slammed herself down lower and popped her cherry, then pulled off "there! now both of us lost her virginities to 'em" Flare said to her sister with a cocky smile. "teh..." Crystal looked away with an unimpressed smile. Flare turned and cleaned Rizo's member off, getting all the juices and the blood off. "k, now we're ready" Crystal sat on the wall side of the bed like a dog and waited. Rizo was a little confused "uuuum, how exactly does this work?" Flare shook her head "oh right you don't know, *sigh* k, so, what we do is, me and Crystal take turns bendin' over the side of the bed while you fuck our assholes and we see who can cum first."

-pretty simple- Rizo smiled and got up "ok that works for me" he got behind his flareon who bent herself over the side of the bed with her hind legs hanging off the edge and her bushy tail lifted up, but first she motioned for Rizo to come over, then she opened her mouth and got a thick coat of saliva that every eeveeloution seemed to be capable of producing, all over her master's cock, then he positioned himself behind her and stared at her tail hole for a little while, seeing that cute little ass just geging to be pounded got Rizo hard as a rock, he brought his tip to her puckered hole, and slowly prodded her before inching his way inside, it was hard to get entry cause she was so fucking tight, "nnngrh! just shove it in!" Flare commanded, Rizo let out a puff of air, then drew a breath and lammed into her, Flare yelped at the intrusion and the pain it brought. she grunted a bit while slenching her teeth with her eyes closed.

"heh heh, not as easy as it sounds is it?" Crystal chuckled maniacly while watching her sister twitch in pain. Rizo was having a hard time too, it was like someone had taken one of those metal clamps used to flatten mettal to smash his dick, and also the imense heat fealt like it was gonna melt him, Flare's second hole was even hotter then the first one. after a while, Flare finally lossened up, Crystal looked at the clock "ok aaaand... go!" Rizo started sliding himself in and out of that impossibly tight ass, his hips bumping against her soft bushy fur. Flare started making what sounded like a dorable moans but what Rizo later found out were actually painful grunts, Flare wasn't enjoying this a bit, she thought that she would be a girl who would love anal, but she wasn't getting any pleasure from it, just intense stinging pain. Crystal wanted to laugh sadistically at her sister's suffering.

Rizo pressed on, three minutes had gone by, and the incredible heat and pressure were making it hard for Rizo to continue, he needed to restrain himself, they may have been trying to cum as fast as possible, but in order for their little game to commence, he needed to last longer. Flare had tears coming down her face -why the hell would anyone enjoy this?- after what seemed like an eternity, Flare peed herself from pain, and Rizo mistook it for an orgasm, so he stopped, good thing to cuase he was an inch a way from blowing his load. Rizo pulled out of her and gently placed her on the bed by the wall right next to Crystal.

Crystal looked like she was gonna die, a large puff of air was being constrained in her mouth, finally she lost her composure and burst out laughing, she started rolling around on the bed, she war practically crying by the time she finally stopped "oh! oh my! bwahahahahhaha! you should have seen your face! it was all puffed up! and you were crying! bwaahahahahahahaaaa! your so weak! you couldn't come quick if you wanted to! what's wrong too much pain for you? bwaaahahahahaa!" Flare wanted to bitch slap her with a slash but she was in too much pain to move, her whole body shook and she curled up into a ball as tears still ran down her face. "so much for being the 'tough girl' huh? bwahahahahahaa!" Crystal was now prancing around the bed in victory, she had the biggest smile you ever saw on her face. "eleven minute! ELEVEN MINUTES! I could have had three orgasms in that time if I chose!" Crystal finally stopped as she cought her breath and panted.

Rizo rubbed his hand behind his head "umm.. I think you went a bit too far" "why of course not! she agreed to this challenge, and part of the agreement was that the winner gets bragging rights" "umm... but... you haven't won yet..." Rizo said shyly "well not yet but eleven minutes! that's pathetic! you should be able to cum in two if you take off all your restraints, *sigh* I guess some people are just more gifted then others" she said with her snout up in the air and her tailing swishing back and froth. Once again, Flare had the urge to claw her sister's face off, but she was still a bit shaky though recovering. "umm... are you ok Flare?" Rizo asked with concern "*sniffle* yea... I was being an idiot... I got no experience with anal and... I dunno... I got cocky... 'ts my own fault..." Rizo crawled on the bed over to her little ball of a form and patted her head "_I'm sorry_" he wispered into her ear then kissed the top of her head, Flare looked up at him smiling "aw don't go gettin' all soft on me, i'm fine so quit you're worryin'" Rizo smiled -you ARE tough...- he thought, then he fealt a tug at his side, he looked over to see an impatient Glaceon.

"well! it is now my turn! come hither prince Rizo" she said seductively as she bent over the bed. Rizo got behind her -only you would actually 'say' that line...- then he brought his cock up to his princess's mouth and she cleaned it up, then put her own thick saliva on it. Rizo positioned himself and thrusted into her depths. Wow what a difference, going from volcano to icy cavern, Crystal's ass wasn't as much of a snow storm as her pussy but it was still cold, but Rizo shook his head and hilted herself inside of her with one strong thrust. "OOOOH!" Crystal screamed in joy, feeling her prince stretch her insides out and warmthen her tail hole. He had the feeling once again of tightness on his manhood, but it loosened a lot quicker then it did with Flare. Crystal crossed her front paws infront of her and rested her head on them "ready when you are" she said pleasantly. Flare blinked repeatedly -she's faking... there's no way she's comfy...- she looked at the slock "... now" Rizo started pumping in and out of that tight hole, warmthening it up as he went.

Crystal moaned in ginuine pleasure as her anal walls sought warm shelter from the cold. Rizo fealt his climax building, -no! need to last, just a little longer!- "mmmph!" Crystal's eyes were shut tight and her mouth was open with her tongue hanging out in an ecstatic smile. Crystal started screaming out in pleasre "OOH YES! FUCK ME RIZO! POUND THAT LITTLE ASS! SHOW ME WHO'S KING!" that pushed Rizo over the edge he couldn't take it anymore, he started slamming in and out of her as fast as he could, her anal walls, now slick with his pre fealt amazing as the clenched tightly around his cock. Flare saw Crystal give out one last loud moan before burrying her face in the mattress and digging her claws into the sheets as she came like crazy all over Rizo's waist. Flare couldn't believe it, she smelt the juices, it was a genuin orgasm. Rizo fealt the flood of luke warm juices flow onto his balls and down his leggs, finally he gave her one last powerful thrust before busting inside of her, filling her insides with his seed.

Rizo stood there panting for a while before pulling out of her and laying down on the bed, While Crystal herself finally sat up "and *huf* that *pant* is how you *pant* receive anal pleasure" then she passed out onto the bed. Flare looked at the clock three minutes and twelve seconds. Flare looked back at Crystal who was sleeping soundly while cum drizzled out of her ass down her cunt and onto the floor "what the fuck ARE you?" Rizo chuckled a bit before yawning and going back to sleep.

...

Alek finally woke up, only to find his emolga cassey, and his pikcachu lightning sitting on his chest "I thought I fealt something heavy on me" he was immeatly met with slaps from both girls. "you guys take things too seriously" he said chuckling, as if he didn't even feel the slap. "quit being a tough guy" Cassey crossed her arms. "*sigh*" he knew where this was leading "why don't you make me?" he said with his arrogant cocky smile, Cassey put her demonic grin on and got right infron of her master's face... instantly Alek fealt energy and giddyness, he wanted nothing more then to fuck the shit out of his little emolga -attract...- he thought chidly "first of all, give lightning a little pain" cassey commande, and Alek turned to his pikachu and smacked her accross the face. Lightning's legs quivered at the sick pleasure it broght her, she was one of those girls who liked pain, and Cassey liked being a dominatrix, and Alek... well he didn't really give a shit as long as he got some pussy. They were all into the dark weird side of sex.

next, his emolga commanded him to strip off all his cloths, bound by the attract he had no choice but to obey, he stood beside the bed, got naked and flipped cassey onto her back at the edge of the bed, he wasted no time in hilting himself inside of her, then picked lightninb as cassey moaned and and brought the pikachu upside down holding her by the waist, to his mouth, "eat it!" Cassey commanded, and just as he ordered, Alek dug in, squeezing the pikachu's ass as he burried his face in her dripping lower lips. Lighting moaned brought her head closer to Casssey. The emolga sat up on Alek's cock and reached her arms around his front for support, then bounced up and down on his member as she lifted her own head up to meet lightnings lips, the two poke'mon swirrled their tongues around as they received pleasure on their flowers.

Cassey broke the kiss, "you want some more punishment?" she asked lightning in a seductive tone, "yes! oh yes! please!" "beg for it" Cassey said as she continued to bounce up and down on Alek's manhood "PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE PUNISH ME!" Cassey licked her lips in sadistic pleasure "smack her ass then finger it without any lube" she commanded her master (ironic). Alek grabbed that firm ass and squeezed hard before taking his hand up and smacking it down on the little pikachu rump. Lightning yelp in a mix of pain and pleasure "oh yes! give me what I need!" she squirmed her waist in Alek's mouth burrying her cunt in his tongue. Alek spanked her a few more times. "you've been a bad girl havent you?" Cassey asked the pikachu "YES! I'M A BAD BAD GIRL! I NEED TO BE PUNISHED!" Alek shoved his middle finger fright into her ass without any lubrication of any kind, Lightning screemed out in ecstacy "OOHH YYYESSS!"

the emolga was getting even more sadistic pleasure from the pikachu's screems, so exited infact that she fealt her end coming near, she decided to spice things up a bit, she sent out a little surge of lightning throught all three of their bodys, increasing the pleasure and adding a tingling sensation, that drove all three of them on.

Finally Alek came first, filling his emolga to the point of over flowing, the feeling caused cassey to cum, and then she quickly hopped off letting her juices fall to the floor, and causing Alek's still streaming seed to splash all over her pussy, ass, and legs, Cassey crawled up to the pikachu and bit her neck, grinding her teeth around and licking the fur and sucking on the flesh. Lightning moaned louder then ever as she blasted her juices into Alek's mouth, he drank every last bit of them. After it was all over, the three of them fell into the bed relaxing "haaaaaaaaaa... that was good." Cassey said snuggling up to Alek, meanwhile Lightning had passed out after her orgasm and was laying on Alek's stomach. Alek himself just sighed in contentment. and drifted off to sleep.

...

(man I gotta hurry, running out of time fuuuck)

Rizo woke up to find his last eeveeloutions sitting patiently on his bed with expectant looks on their faces "ohhhh maaaaasterrrr!" Rizo sat up smirking "yyyyyeeeess?" "you get to do whatever you want to us!" his leafeon and vaeporeon said in unison. "hmmmm, I like the sound of that. well then, heh heh. let's see what we can do eh?" Rizo stood out of the bed and infront of the edge, then placed his eeveeloutions so that they were on their backs, with their asses touching, adn their lovely flowers right next to eachother. They stretched in one long line accross the bed, then Rizo went over to a table and grabbed something he had ordered earlier, wipped cream.

The girls smiled in joy and excitement, they obviously couldn't wait for what came next. Rizo walked over to the bed while licking his lips, he sprayed the whipped cream all over both of the girl's yummy pussys and then knelt down so he could begin having his deseart. Lu Lu and Rayne excitedly giggled, they couldn't wait for the fun to begin, and began moaning the instant Rizo brought his tongue down to clean the whipped cream off of both their yummy cunts, the spring wattery taste of Rayne mixed with Lu Lu's mintly flavor, all covered in the cream made for a very nice treat, he began shoving his face inbetween the two flowers, lapping his tongue at both girl's cores. Lu Lu squirmed back and forth as her master's tongue burrowed its way inside of her, then withdrew only to rub against the outer folds as it lapped at the other girl's insides, and back and forth and agian and again.

Rayne was moaning loudly as her master ate out her wet hungry cunt, and she saw that he was enjoying it as much as the girls, Rizo happilly shook his face inbetween the lower lips of both girls as he enjoyed the taste of mint with fresh water. Finally after what seemed like hours, both girls unleashed waves of cum into Rizo's mouth, the juices of his leafeon came first, the very strong flavor of mint entering onto his tongue, then the overflowing waterfall from Rayne washed it all away, and damn near drowned him.

Rizo stood up and licked his lips. "now THAT was a good meal" his girls nodded their agreement "but it's not over yet, heh heh..." Rizo grabbed the can of whipped cream and sprayed it all over his now raging boner, then looked seductively at his girls. Rayne and Lu Lu instantly hopped up to all fours and rushed to the edge of the bed as they both fought for dominance. Rayne managed to get her mouth on his head first, while Lu Lu had to settle with licking around the edges and up and down the shaft. "ahhhhh, good job girls, oh yea right there" Rizo let his heaf fall backwards as his eeveeloutions tongue wrestled with his cock. Rayne kept rolling her tongue around the tip as she sucked and bobbed diligintly on the head, meanwhile, Lu Lu was tired of only using her tongue, so she used bute force to push Rayne's head to the side.

Ryane was so busy working on Rizo's cock that she diddn't even notice when she got shoved aside. The leafeon dove right in, she envoloped Rizo's member, hilting him inside her mouth, while Rayne was left on the side, "oh so that's how you wanna play huh?" she charged in and the two had their maws on Rizo's manhood but kept slightly shoving the other's mouth down the shaft and away from the head, then take the tip into their mouth, only to have the process done to them. After a while, Rizo couldn't handle it, he grabbed both girls' heads, and mooshed the side of their faces together, and rubbed the tip against their lips as his orgasm reached the surface, and he pulled away just in time to blast sum all over their cute little faces.

As the thick streems of seed covered their maws, the opened their mouths to get some of the tasty goo in their mouths and swallow it. The girls panted as some of the cum on their faces drizzled onto the sheets, then they looked at eachother and cleaned their sister's face off before laying down in the bed, Rizo also got under the covers and sighed his satisfaction. Half an hour later, the rest of his eeveeloutions got home, and they all hopped in bed with Rizo, every one of them cuddling right next to him.

Rizo lay on his back with his girls all sleeping soundly around him, and thought of what a wonder ful day this was, so did Wynn holding her pikachu and her gardevoir cuddling her from behind, and so did Alek finally getting some relaxation with his girls passed out. All of them thought together -what a perfect day...-

...

Bruce ran down the hall way to where all the other V.I.P. members and contestents and a few guards were all looking. he saw inside the room, one of the contestants and his poke'mon were all butally murdered. -this is the fourth one...- Bruce thought to himself, he looked into the room, but from this distance he couldn't get a good look at any clues as to who was doing this, but one thing's for sure, the motive is obvious, people and poke'mon, contestants assassinated in their sleep. -someone... is eliminating their compettition- Bruce thought bitterly as he turned an went to continue his search for the files.

...

A week and a half later, it was time for Rizo's second match, he headed quickly to the arena with his Leafeon, and Glaceon. As he entered the overly large colloseum, he saw at the other end, an extremely muscular man with icy blue eyes and very short black hair, almost like a drill sargents, his name was Kuno; and to his left, stood a rather large golem, and a lucario, both looked like they were high level fighters. Rizo looked down at his girls "you ready?" "you kiddin'?" Rayne said cheerefully "I've been waiting for this all day." Rizo smiled warmly at her then got ready for the fight "AAAARRRREEEE YYYOUUU RRRREADDY?" the announcer yelled into the microphone, which was met with several cheers.

Up in the stands, Wynn, Bruce and Alek were all there to see the fight. Rizo stepped into the plexy glass dome, and at the other side, Kuno stepped in. In the other dome, the four poke'mon eyed eachother for a bit. "RRRREAAAADYY? BEEEEEEEGIN!" Rizo charged straight for Kuno, who easilly dodged to the side, then slammed the side of hise hand into the back of Rizo's neck, sending him flying forward a bit, but Rizo flipped, landed on his feet, turned and got ready for the next attack, Kuno just stood there in a kick boxing stance waiting for attack. Rizo walked caustiously over to him in his muay thai stance, ready for anykind of punch or kick, or tackle. Then Kuno slammed his right leg up for a mid kick, then Rizo reacted by wrapping his left arm around it, and diving foward to put his right hand behind Kuno's head, yank it down, and slamed his right knee into Kuno's stomach with a rabbit's knee, then one heavy knee strike, then twisted his whole body and sent Kuno flipping in the air before smashing into the ground.

Kuno twisted his legs into the air until he was on his feet again, then did a jum knee strike, which Rizo countered by side stepping, grabbing Kuno's torso in midair and tossing him with even greater momentom, sending him rolling all the way into the glass. Then he got up and cracked his neck "not bad" he charged at Rizo, and Rizo switched to Judo, then as Kuno went to slam a punch into him, Rizo moved his torso out of the way, then slammed his palm into Kuno's face sending his upper body backward as the momentum from his lower body sent him forward, and he landed on his back, then Rizo hopped in the air ready to stomp the guy into oblivion, but he quickly rolled to the side, then they both stood up and

Kuno sent a flurry of punches Rizo's way, and Rizo blocked everyone of them with elbow strikes before getting a straight punch with his mid knuckles pointed out like spikes, right into Kuno's neck causing him to gag, Rizo took advantage of the moment and jumped up slightly to bring down a powerful elbow slash right into the corner of Kuno's head, cutting open a mall wound, then Rizo repeatedly smashed his elbow into that spot to further open and deepen the wound, trying to crack through the skull, but then the man quickly spiked his knee upward into Rizo's gut. Kuno jumped back a bit as Rizo's head came down, then he put his hands on the back of Rizo's head and went to slam his knee into Rizo's face, but Rizo countered by putting his left elbow infront of his face to block the knee, then spun vertically to smash the point of his other elbow into Kuno's nose and upper mouth, knocking some of his teeth out.

Then Rizo got back on to a normal stance and used a spinning elbow punch strike, repeatedly smashing the point of his elbo into Kuno's jaw then slamming a fist into his head and repeating as he spun around, pushing Kuno closer and closer to the plexy glass -just a little further!- Finally he knocked Kuno into the wall then ran to Kuno's right side and began mercilessly pounding his knee, elbo, and fist into the man's body, a knee to the gut followed by an elbow the the top of the head as it came down, then a punch to the face, then the knee again, repeating several times until finally he smashed his knee into the man's gut hard before jumping in the air, and crashing down his elbow into the back of Kuno's head, sending him straight to the ground. Rizo took a few steps back, panting.

-bitch!- Rizo thought as he caught his breath. Then... Kuno actually got up, Rizo's eyes went wide "what the fuck ARE you?" Kuno stood up chuckling "heh heh, I used to be in the military, I was signed up for the super soldier program" Rizo's eyes went wide "bullshit!" "so was she" he mointed his thumb behind him at his lucario. Rizo clenched his teeth -I WON'T loose!- he ran at Kuno an landed a flying kick on him, but Kuno just grabbed it and twisted Rizo around before flipping him onto the ground, Rizo instantly backrolled onto his feet, and jumped in the air, spun around, and smashed his foot into Kuno's head, but he instantly raised his forearm to stop it. Rzio landed and brought his leg up, and thrust kicked Kuno quickly in the stomach, chest, then face, it barely effected him, so Rizo roundhoused him in the head, but Kuno just grabbed his leg, and hoisted him up in the air with one arm then spun him around a bit before tossing him like a rag doll right into the plexy glass.

Rizo's vision started to daze, and he fealt his trew power starting to rise to the surface, but he forced it back down "no... not yet..." Kuno charged him from the front and slammed his foot into Rizo's gut lifting him off of the ground, then swung around, and put Rizo in a headlock, then kneed him in the kidne, "any last words before I snap your neck?" "y-y-ea... h-h-ow s-s-uper -a-are y-ou?" "wha?" Rizo grabbed hold of Kuno's arm, lifted himself up in the air and then brought oth of his feet dow with his legs bent, so that his feet smashed into Kuno's crotch. Kuno lunged forward in pain, then Rizo brought his hands back and clapped them on Kuno's ears begore bringing his head forward, and smashing it backwards into Kuno's face, then took his right elbow and slamm it into Kuno's eye, after finally having been freed, Rizo spun aroud with a chop, and landed the side of his hand right on Kuno's jaw, stunning him slightly, then Rizo hopped up in the air, and using both feet, he double kicked Kuno in the chest and sent him flying onto his back. Rizo landed with his hands just below his back, and pushed off of them bringing him to his feet.

Kuno charged at him again, but this time he stopped just ast Rizo was about to react, and Kuno brought his leg up at lightning speed and slammed it right into Rizo's head, sending him to the ground. "NOOO RIZO!" Wynn was screaming from the stands. Bruce was watching from the V.I.P. section. after watching the fight for a while, it was obvious that the big guy had some physical auguments -not good for Rizo... he might have to surrender-

Rizo was on the ground, the onbelievably powerful kick would have killed a normal man, but Rizo had that telekinetik barrier around his body giving him a HUGE boost to his deffense. Rizo's vision was extreemely blurred, if he kept this up much longer, he was gonna die, he heard his conciencse telling him to use his true power, to not hold back like he was, Rizo wasn't even using a tenth of his actual strength and speed, and the only 'ability' he was using was the barrier. The voice kept telling him to use is full power, or at least tap a bit into it -no... NO! I WON'T! I WON'T LOOSE CONTROLL!- Rizo tried to focus, but his vision was blurred, the sounds around him were melding into one. Kuno stepped over him "gotta say, you've lasted at least five times longer then anyone else I've ever fought, but... you went for a nut shot, so for that you're gonna die painfully."

Kuno repeatedly stomped on Rizo's stomach, Rizo coughed up a bit of blood, the supersoldier's rediculous strength was starting to break through Rizo's minor barrier, and now his organs were taking the fall -OH COME ON! WHAT'S THE HARM IN LETTING GO JUST THIS ONCE HUH? HEHEHEHEHEH- Rizo heard his 'other self' his _true_ self, with it's demonic voice -NO! I won't... I want to.. very badly... just a little couldn't hurt... NO I CAN'T! why not? I can't I can... I can.. NO!- Kuno continued to stomp repeatedly "I must say I'm supprised you're not coughing up more blood then you are... you're a tough son of a bitch huh?" Rizo openned his eyes -... fine... just his once...- when Kuno looked at his eyes he was a little freaked out, Rizo's entire eye in each one was pitch plack, no pupal, no iris, no white part, no veins, just pitch black with the light glossing over it. and in a voice like that of three demons speaking all at once he said "**yyyyouuu hhhavvee nnnoooo iiiiideeaaaa**!"

Rizo sat up and moving faster than sound, he grabbed Kuno by the throat, then jumped up to the top of the dome which was fourty feet above them "meahahahahahaha! wwwwhhhyy llooking ssssso serious? mmuauaahahahahha" Rizo's teeth were all seraded like a sharks, and there was a very sinister aura coming from him, then he spun around repeatedly in the air before launching the super soldier stright into the cement. Everyone in the stands looked shocked, and one in particular was sitting in one of the contestant seats -woah... too dangerous to fight, guess I better call him in as a targed- the man flipped open a phone.

Rizo came crashing down onto the man's back with one foot, litterally blowing a hole in Kuno's back and through his chest, right into the cement. -no! I'm going to far! calm down!- but Rizo's reason was mixed with his bloodlust, he couldn't stop, this just fealt so... GOOD! Rizo got down on his knee and started repeatedly bashing his fist into Kuno's skull, cracking open the bone, and decimating the brain matter, but he didn't stop, he just kept hitting and hitting and hitting. The lucario Kuno's lucario sensed her friend's death, she turned to see Rizo oblitterating the upper half of his torso -NOOOO!- Rizo just kept pounding and pounding, "waaaahhahahahahahahaha! i haven't had this much fun in yyyearrrss! waahahahahahahhah how does it feel soldier boy? not so tuff now are you? bwahahahahaaaa, oh don't tell me your dead allreday, I haven't finished playing with you!" then Rizo slowed down his punches and eventually stopped. -awww... it stopped moving...- then Rizo smirked -I don't care, I'me still gonna use one of my favorite techniques- Rizo lunged up into the air, and then came crashing down with telekinetik energy around his fist, Rizo licked his lips as his velocity multiplied every second.

When he smashed into Kuno's corpse, it litteraly exploded, as well as form a large crater in the cement. One of the spectators blinked repeatedly "that... was.. a telepunch... even psychic legendaries have trouble learning that move... let alone perfect it..." another one of the contestants smirked -finally... a challenge- everyone else just had WTF expressions on their faces.

Rizo stood up and finally got controll of himself again, he sealed his power back inside of himself. then he wobbled a bit before passing out. Alek sitting in the stands just nodded his head left and right -looks like he lost controll of his power again...- Alek leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head "tch... idiot..."

meanwhile, the golem and lucario were getting wooped, she had an advantage while she used a mixture of aura sphere and maga kick and sismec toss to keep Lu Lu busy, while golem kept trying to runover Crystal, who dodged every time and used ice beam on him, it was obvious that by now, golem was near death, only his will power kept him from going onconcious, but if he could hold out long enough, then maybe, just maybe... then the lucario sensed her masters death, and the leafeon took advantage of the oppenning and headbutted her right in the crotch, sending her onto her ass, then Lu Lue used a modified razo leaf to produce hundreds of leafs, it left her vouneralbe for a while that was the downside, and the lucario saw the free shot, she charged in, and mega punched Lu Lu into the ground, then as she went to grab her, the hundreds of razor leafs came flying in on her from all directions, there was nowear to run or dodge "heh... toughter.. then I.. look huh?" Lu Lu panted out, then the leafs sliced right through the lucario, in one area and out the other, leaving hundreds of holes in her body, ruptured organs, severed tendons, she was done for, she fell to her knees as blood seeped out of her body

-... Kuno... I'm glad... we could... both go down.. fighting... the same fight- the lucario fell to the ground with a smile on her face as she bled to death. Lu Lu turned to the golem who looked like swice cheese, several parts of his body had been frozen into chunks, then broken off, -eh, she doesn't need my help- Lu Lu curled into a ball and waited for the fight to end, which soon it did as Crystal hopped up in the air, then landed with a mega kick to the golem's face, then hopped up again, froze his head, and crashed down with another mega kick, shattering his head into pieces.

"AAAAANNND TTTHHEE WINNNER ISSSSSS RRRRRIIIIIIIIZZZOOOOOO!" the crowd was still silent but one by one they began clapping until the whole stadium was roaring with applause. a coule men came in and carried Rizo to his hotel room while his eeveeloutions followed, frantic that he was oncontious. Rizo was laying in bed, the physical injuries should heal in a few days, they were supprisingly minor said the doctor, as for his mental state, he was probably just in shock or somehting and should wake up tomorrow.

...

Wynn made back to her hotel, her whole body was shaking "w-w-w-a-s t-hat R-rizo?" she rememberd seeing on the screen, Rizo's demonic face, the way he laughed maniacly as he brutalized Kuno to the point of disintigrating his body. Kite floated in behind her -so... all this time... that was the darkness I sensed in him... it... almost seemed inhuman...- she turned to look at the door -who are you Rizo... really?-

...

Alek walked into his hotel and flipped on the tv, he started surfing for poke'porn -what an idiot... this is the fourth time he's let out his true self... and wasn't it HIM that suggested we lay low and keep our powers in check? tch, hippocrit... still I can't say I blame him- Alek looked down at his palm -the temptation... to use the full power... the power of psions... it's very hard to resist... I can hear that voice in my head in every fight... telling me to go all out, to bring out my true self... to unleash my full power and destroy everything around me...- Alek layed back in bed as he watched the tv, he finally found a half decen porno with a woman and a mightyenna out in the forest doing a dort of red riding hood fetish. -maybe I'm just thinking too much... oh well not much to be done now is there? what's done is done-

...

5 hours later, it was the middle of the night, sometime around 1 in the morning, and Bruce had finally found the room with the files, his victini was with him "Friday?" she nodded to him indicating that the coast was clear. Bruce pulled out a lock pick and worked the door before getting in, then there were scanners, he put on a glove, put a piece of tape with a print on it, onto the glove with ink, then used that for the thumb scanner, then carefully put a contact in, and used the eye scanner, the door opened, and he went in. After making his way in a few feet a computer voice asked him for the password. Bruce froze, he wasn't expecting this. "... Cresselia?" "password accepted" all of the lasers on the gournd dissappeared and the chain guns pointed at him receded, Bruce practically mealted onto the ground from relief -talk about lucky...- he stood back up and walked over to the filing cabinate, and after picking that lock, he got the files he needed, then Friday tapped him on the shoulder.

"weeeelllll looky here! I was looking for something to pin on you and you go ahead and do it yourself!" Bruce turned around to see there, standing in the door way... Alek. "as a guard I'm affraid I am forced to eliminate you to ensure you cause no further disturbancess" Bruc brought his fists up and Alek smirked "heh... I've been waiting for this" he cracked his neck "I'm going to enjoy snapping you in half" he said with a demonic grin. "JUST TRY IT!"

END OF CHAPTER!

yaaayz! ooooh another cliffhanger... I think... oh well, anyway you peeps have stopped commenting and reviewing (sad face) Please review and comment! next chapter up soon see you next ime on EEVEELOUTION!


	10. facade

CHAPTER TEN! facade's -we all wear masks, around our friends, our work places, our shopping areas, a different mask for everywhere we go, and everyone we know... but with so many facede's, is it possible to forget who we really are? yes... is it possible to never become who we really are again? no...- excerpt from _the secret book of Bemnal the Fallen_

wow we reached the tenth chapter! yay! anywho! shout outs: Wageofwar - thank you sooo much! I love it when I get reviews expecially if they're good ones, anywho Crystal and Flare are just having sister rivalry it's not realy anything important. _ Ireadstuff - I have to say that review made me feel really good about myself thank you! _ ChidoriD - thaaaank you! I try to make my stories as in depth to bring you into the moment as possible, and I'm really proud that I have that ability. _ Anonymous requester - you would have to ask foxboy466 if he(she?) is ok with that. _ ChidoriD - I'll try to get a sex scene with those two in at some point.

*alighnment! (updated may change again in the future)

Rizo - chaotic evil

Alek Nife - chaotic evil

Wynn Kazimaki - lawful good

Bruce Kazimaki - lawful good

Ebony - chaotic neutral

Crystal - chaotic evil - Rizo

Flare - chaotic good - Rizo

Rayne - lawful good - Rizo

Lu Lu - lawful good - Rizo

Psi - chaotic evil - Rizo

Bree - chaotic neutral - Rizo

Kite - lawful good - Wynn

Ranmaru - lawful good - Wynn

Blue - lawful neutral - Wynn

Red - lawful good - Wynn

Cassey - chaotic evil - Alek

Lightning - chaotic evil - Alek

Fraiday - lawful good - Bruce

Shugo - neutral good - Bruce

Ryota - lawful neutral - Bruce

!*

Wynn slid down the door on her back with her arms wrapped around her knees -was that really Rizo? it couldn't have been...- Red was rolling around on the ground left and righ as Blue tried to catch her brother and just as she was about to tackle him, there was a bump on the door, "ow!" Wynn exclaimed as the wood of the door hit agaisn't the back of her head, she turned to stare at the mahogony barrier, she didn't feel like oppenning it. -Wynn are you there?- Kite thought to her as she continued to knock on the door. "... yea..." Wynn mumbled out "I guess..." Kite got sick of waiting and just teleported inside with Ranmaru next to her. "pika pikachu?" Rnmaru said as he patted the side of the girl's cheek.

-he said- "I know what he said" Wynn cut her off "i'm not stupid" Wynn got up and drudged over to the bed and slunked onto the mattress. Kite immediately rushed to her side -is something wrong?- "..." -Wynn... talk to me...- "..." Wynn just kept layin on her stomach with her arms crossed under her mouth staring into nothing. Rnmaru hopped up on the bed "Pika pika chu pikachu" "I know it's depressing but I don't care... Rizo... somethings really wrong with him... but I can still tell when it's him... when he did... that in the arena, i...it...it WAS him... he seemed like a totally different person but... It was definitely him... infact... I've never been more sure that it was him in my life, almost like the Rizo I know is the fake one..."

...

Rizo was laying in the infirmiry and his eeveeloutions dashed into the room. they all bussled around him in his bed, and after Psi 'spoke' with the dodctor a while, it seemed that with Rizo's insane matobolism, he would be fully healed in a day or two. Psi and the others got Rizo back into his room.

...

A day had gone by, and the eeveeloution sisters were cooking up a meal (no easy task for them) to welcome Rizo back to the world of the waking. They also had planned to give him a nice relaxing day of massaging and maybe even some 'fun time' later "ooooh! I can't wait!" Lu Lu hopped up and down with joy. Flare smiled and everyone else began talking of all the nice things they could do for him. Rizo's eyes slowly opened then as he came to and realized all that had happened, he got up screeming "ARCEUS FUCKING DAMN IT!" Rizo stood up in the bed "AAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!" Rizo turned around and pounded his fist into the marble covered concrete of the wall "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME? HOW MANY OF MY RIVALS SAW THAT? THAT BURST OF ENERGY! ALL PSIONS NEARBY... great now all of my enemies know I'm here, I gave away my location, now the nyarcoltep portal probably jusft fucking closed thanks to that little disply, and what the hell am I going to tell the audience huh?"

Rizo bashed his head into the wall "STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" he screemed out the word with each smashing of his skull into the wall, he was hitting it so hard that he was breaking through his own telekinetic barrier "FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUCK!" "u-u-u-um... *gulp* r-r-rizo?" Rizo ignored the voice "I'M SO FUCKING WEAK! I CAN'T EVEN CONTAIN IT FOR ONE FUCKING FIGHT CAN I? FUCKING WEAK WEAK WEAK WEAK! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF A FUCKING RETARD AM I! ALL THAT WORK LAYING LOW! WELL THAT'S FUCKING GONE DOWN THE TOILET NOW HASN'T IT? MUTHER FUCKER!" Rizo smashed his fist into the wall again and headbutted it sending spirts of blood drizzling down to the headbord.

"r-r-rizo p-p-please" Rizo turned around with blood covering his face and his eyes wide open in animalistic fury "WHAT!" Psi hopped down the bed and huddled next to the rest of her sisters who were all cowering in fear. It was true... the real Rizo was back... "um... we... just... we made you... breakfast..." Crystal muttered out. Rizo's eye twitched -what in the hell does that have to do with anything?- he thought to himself in annoyance, then he turned back to the wall "whatever just go away for a while... I need some time to think..." "g-g-o where?" Bree asked shakingly "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK JUST GET THE HELL OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bree covered her head with her paws as if expecting a blow, then Psi quickly opened the door and shooed her sisters out the door as fast as possible.

but before Psi went out, she turned to looke at her master's back "good to see the real you, I was getting worried you were turning into a pussy" she said smugly before closing the door quickly as a lamp was tossed at her. -heh heh heh hehhhhh... about time he through that little facade away- Psi smiled evily as she cought up to her still shooken up sisters. "*sniffle* I though he wa don bei meaaaa!" Lu Lu cried out like a balling kid. Crystal comforted her little sister "yea... me too... but... I guess our REAL master is back" Crystal had an expressionless look on her face. Psi just walked by smiling smugly "and just in the hell are you so happy about?" Crystal asked her sister irritably "oh nooothing! just happy to see him showing his true colors, and heh..." Psi turned to look at crystal "he was just pretending before but now, the real him is only attracted to power, and" Psi stood on all fours with a dominant pose "I am by far the strongest, so now... heh... I'm his new favorite, guess you gotta move down the bench 'princess' heh heh heh heh"

Psi laughed eveilly as he continued down the corridor, but then Crystal tackled her from behind "fuck you you stupid bitch!" Crystal snapped down at her sister's neck but Psi just kicked her off and paralyzed her with psychic "you know you can't beat me, I've always been the most powerful" Psi walked over to her sister wiping the dust off of her body with her tail. Crystal had fire in her eyes "I'm gonna slit your throat in your sleep you stuck up bitch!" "now now... is that anyway for a propper lady to talk? hm hm hm" she giggled before releasing her sister and walking down the hallway "make no mistake, I don't give a shit about your life, but Rizo might still like you as a sex toy, so it wouldn't be proper to kill you without his permission." and with that, Psi dissapeared into another corridor.

Crystal was shaking with rage -I'll fucking kill that bitch... maybe I'll poison her... or maybe... an acident, make it look like she was being stupid and got herself killed, that way it would make her look weak, then Rizo wouldn't give a shit about her, she wasn't strong enough to survive so she doesn't deserve life, heh heh hehhhh... enjoy your pedestle now dear sister hm hm hm hmmmm but you wont be on it for long- Crystal smiled before heading down another dark hallway. Lu Lu was curled into a ball crying like there was no tomorrow, and Flare was curling around her trying to give her comfort. meanwhile, Rayne just shook her head back and forth "so much for a perfect day... well, the happy fantasy couldn't last forever... I'll miss you fake Rizo...- Rayne looked at her sisters cuddling in a futile attempt to pretend this all wasn't happenning, what happened to the happy days of being in that house? of goofy accidents and an crazy sex? of love? it was all gone now, the real Rizo was back, and they had to get used to it.

he liked Psi and Crystal because of their pride and power, and their desire to be the best, he kept Rayne because of her insite, she acted as a sort of therepist when he had to much to think about, and Flare, Bree and Lu Lu he kept for two reasons, one slight one was that they were cute and offered great sex when the grew into adault hood, but mostly it was because Rayne begged him to keep them on the team rather then letting them loose in the wild.

Bree walked up next to Rayne "I guess... it's time to start being cold hearted again huh?" "yea... but... that's life I guess..."

...

Alek walked into the room of the record vault "looks like I get to do whatever I want" he smiled demonically, then Bruce charged him, and jumped with a flying kick, Alek easilly dodged it and left hooked him in the face as he flew by. Bruce landed awkwardly but hopped right back up, then he ran at Alek and flew a right punch his way, but Alek spun to the left, grabbed Bruce's wrist with his right hand, and smashed his left elbow into Bruce's face, then spun left, twisted the man's wrist and whole arm, then kicked him in the stomach then in the face, then tuned and brought the man's elbow down on his shoulder snapping Bruce's arm, then he smashe dhis left elbow back into Bruce's face, spun and slugged him in the stomach, as Bruce's face came down, Alek wrapped his left arm around Bruces neck in a headlock, and smashed his knee into the man's face repeadedly before tossing his head up and back, then spun left, locked the crook of his right arm into Bruce's neck, put his left arm on the back of Bruce's knee

twisted and threw the man to the ground, then punched him in the nuts and as his head came up, he elbowed him in the face. "is that all you got?" Alek said not even panting. Bruce spun around on the ground and got to his feet. Bruce went for a left kick but stopped then punched Alek on the side of the neck, then Alek darted two of his fingers into Bruce's pelvis just above his liver and instantly Bruce couldn't feel the left side of his body, so he kicked up his right leg into Alek's side but he grabbed it, then smashed his right fist into Bruce's knee cap breaking his leg, then put his hand behind Bruce's head and brought him forward then kneed him in the stomach repeadedly before twisting and sending hte man to the floor.

Alek tilted his head to the side cracking his neck "did you really think you could beat me in hand to hand combat?" Bruce used his unbroken leg and arm to scoot slowly away from the assassin "no..." then with his good arm he reached into his suit pulled out a .35 cal pistol "that's why I'm going to cheat" and shot Alek in the head. Alek's head went back as he fell to the floor. Bruce panted then he coughed up blood, the repeated hits to his stomach and ruptered the organ, and now he was puking up stomach acid, his breakfast, and blood. Bruce then looked around just now noticing that his poke'mon was gone "what the fuck?" then he blacked out.

...

Rizo was walking down the hallway in a very pissed off mood -ok... maybe I can use this to my advantage, afterall they don't know who specifically opened the portal... so all I have to do is just act like a low level psion who got lucky... matter of fact...- Rizo giggled maniacaly, no reason to get upset, he would just act like an immature child with a bit of power to draw his rivals out, then one by one he could eliminate each of them. -perfect- Rizo smiled darkly as he continued down the hallway. Rizo turned a corridor before bumping into Alek "so there you are! I thought you went off to deal with Bruce" Alek shrugged "I sort of did... well he 'thinks' I did anyway, I put an illusion into his head of us fighting, I wanted to see what moves he knew... turns out he carries around a .35 caliber pistol just incase, son of a bitch shot me in the head... course that isn't really a problem for me but it would be a little awkward to explain to a passerby guard whay I survived a shot to the head"

"yea that would be a problem... although... I decided that we got a knew plan" "speaking of which... what was with the spazarama in the areana?" "carelessness on my part, but it may have just saved us a bunch of time, you see we've been off the pwer grid for so long that most psions think us dead. and therefore we can jsut act like knew low level psions." "oh I got yea" Alek chuckled "act like immature newbies who just got their power" "precisely."

They both smiled, and so the new plan was set.

...

Bruce woke up in the middle of the hallway "what the hell?" he sat up and looked around "where? why? how?" he blinked "I was getting a drink... then... I was gonna go take a try at the file storage area... hrm... can't remember anything after that..." when Bruce got back to his room, Ryota his luxray ran right up to him and snuggled into his pant leg "hey buddy!" Bruce said happilly as he rubbed the fur on Ryota's head, then he turned to see his Victini tackle hug him to the ground -oh Bruce-kun! I was so worried about you! you just up and dissapeared!- Bruce blinked "what do you mean?" -well, you got a drink, then you were talking about plans to get the files when you just went blank, then your pupils went wide and you said you were going out for some fresh air in a really monotone voice, then you just dissapeared.-

"dissapeared huh?... hm... I don't remember that..." this made Bruce very uncomfortable, he didn't like doing things then not remembering them.

...

Rizo was heading back to his room went he starting thinking about his eeveeloutions -I kind of liked the whole lovy dovy thing... it was simple, nice... fun... and I fealt sort of... warm...- Rizo pondered as he opened the door to find his girls laying about. Psi was sitting confidently on his bead while Crystal skulked in the corner almost as if there was a dark rain cloud above her head. Rayne just stared at him blankly, and Flare and Lu Lu huddled together in another corner silently crying and trying not to show it, Bree just walked around thinking to herself. Rizo sighed "ok group meeting" all of his girls immedeately stood side by side infront of him. -gosh their more obidient when I'm my real self...- "ok... so... I've decided that the whole facade is done... BUT! I... kind of... liked what we had during that time" Rizo looked off to the side blushing. "so..."

"even though the real me is back... we can still have our own personal fairy-tale paradise... I'll still be nice charming Rizo with you guys and we can still... you know... be all lovy dovy... I guess..." immediately his girls tackled him to the ground with joy all of them were gaggling with excitement and happiness. Rizo smiled "besides... I like seeing you guys happy" that made all of them blush, Flare and Lu Lu practically cried into Rizo's shirt, Bree looked like she would burst with happyness, Rayne smiled with approval, Crystal was hugging herself knowing that she had her prince back, but Psi looked irritated.

"ok first off" Rizo said sitting up "I'm treating you all equally, no favorites or anything, and no inlovement with only one of you or anything of that nature, I love you all and you all love each other got that?" he said with a serious tone and they all even Psi noddded. "secondly" he pinched Psi's ear "yeow!" she hopped in the air "don't call me a pussy, and don't be mean to your sister's." "... ok..." she said grumpilly as he massaged her ear with her paw. "also, Crystal, we aren't going to have a personall love tale. It's not fair to the rest of the girls." Crystal winced a bit but nodded anyway. "normally I wouldn't give a shit what you guys thought or what made you happy but... I'm not quite sure what it is... maybe I just developed a genuine fondness of you all while I was wearing my facade... never the less! we can go on having our 'normal' lives"

...

Wynn decided she was bored and took a stroll around the various hallways among the labirynth, being cooped up several dozen feet underground wasn't doing very good for her state of mind, she was a hyper active girl and being confined to small spaces did NOT sit well with her. but she managed to get over it with a few walks here and there, she pondered what she had seen in the arena that day. "hmmm... I should ask him about it..."

...

Wynn never got the chance to ask him, now that a good portion of fighters were eliminated, it was time for a blitz match which meant that the remaining fighters would be fighting multiple times each day. "well... time to trhow out the bait..." Rizo headed into the arena, and as he walked up to the dome, he remembered one of his favorite songs...

Rizo walked into the dome and amiled at his opponate, after the announcer gave out his little wealcoming, the mand charged for Rizo *A WAAAHAHAHAHA* Rizo smiled *UH UH! UH UH! round in deep in my sea of looonly* Rizo stopped the man in mid run with his mind *it seems a what was left of my hu-man side... is slowly chaaaanging iiin meeee!* Rizo lifted his hand up as the mand went flying strait for the top of the dome and was litterally squished into the top of the dome. Rizo laughed maniacly. (next fight three hours later) *when you give it to me! loooking in my own re-flection... WHEN SUUUDENLY IT CHAAANGES! VIOLENTLY IT CHAAANGES* Rizo forced dozens of psionic waves into his enemies head until the skull literally exploded (next fight next day) *there is noo turning baaack yooouve woken up the deeeemooon... IIIIN MEEEEE!* Rizo telekinetically lifted the man in the air and ripped him in half with his mind. (next fight two hours later) *GET UP C'MON GET DOWN WITH THE SIIICKNESS! GET UP C'MON GET DOWN WITH THE SIIICKNESS!GET UP C'MON GET DOWN WITH THE SIIICKNESS! OOOPEN UP YOUR HATE AND GIVE IT TO MEEE!* Rizo yanked the guy towards him with his mind and telepunched him in the chest obliterating his body. *AND-THIS-THE GIFT THAT HAS-BEEN GIVIN-TO-ME* (next fight) Rizo crushed the man into a tiny ball with guts and blood spilling to the ground.

*I can seee inside you the siiickness is riising don't tryy to deni wha-you-feeeel AND-WHEN-YOU-GIVE-IT-TO-MEE* (next fight and next and next and next) body parts and corpses flew accross the dome in a montage *it seems all that was good has died invesstigaaaatiiiing iiiin meeee* Rizo began bringing out his trew form letting his eyes turn pitch black as his teeth became razor sharp and his nails black and elongated into claws *it seeem s that your haaving some trooouble IN DEEALING WITH THEESE CHAAANGES! LIIIIVING A WITH THEESE CHANGES! WAH! the wooorld is mysterious now that you've woken up the deeeemoooonnnn IIIIIIIIN MEEEE!* Rizo laughed with his demon voices as he tore through each of his opponates each one being even more terrified of him then the last. the last fight of the week came up and Rizo psionically ripped the man's arms off before physically taking his hand and using his unnatural strength being augumented by his mental powers, punched a hole in the man's chest and pulled out his heart, then Rizo heald the heart in the air "I am invincebleeeee!"

Rizo walked out of the dome with blood covering most of his arm, his umbreon and vaeporeon followed close behind. Rizo was smiling like amuthufuck as he headed toward his room, just then he sensed something coming straight for him he turned as a bullet flew right at his head, Rizo's head went flying back a bit from the impact, then he brought his head back up and rubbed a small bruise on his head "owie..." he looked up to see a terrified assassin with a silenced pistol, his whole body was shaking as she saw Rizo lift his head back up like misquito had stung him. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Rizo put on a dead serious tone "death..." he lifted is chin up in a quick thrust as the assassin went flying back into a wall and unable to move, then Rizo walked calmly over to him and put his index finger up to the base of the man's ear. "and just who are you?" the man didn't answer he just began sweating as he tried to think of a way outta here. Rizo decided to take the short cut and just read the man's mind.

"ah... so someone doesn't feel sporting eh? heh heh..." Rizo moved his finger down the side of the man's head, accross his neck and up to the other ear, and following behind his finger was a trail of blood as the assassin's throat was slit. Rizo released him fro mthe hold and the man fell to the ground dead. Rizo tilted his head a bit "hm... interesting... looks like i've flushed out my first target" Rizo contemplated all that had happened in the last few days -hmm... now that They're finally coming out... but still... now I've ratted out the weaklings... this tournament has only just begun- as Rizo walked away, a man wipped out a cell phone and dialed up his employer "yea... no he failed... yea he's dead... uh-huh... ok... understood...- click. the man smiled, his employer was waiting for another psion like himself to appear and lookie here... one finally had, which meant the man was getting paid extra.

...

Wynn rushed into the bathroom and vomited into the toilate. -w..was that really r-r-rizo?- she souldn't get the memory of him laughing as ripped those men apart with his mind, sending their organs and crushed bloodied bones to the surrounding area. Wynn slid down the bathroom door. she sat for a while unthinking until a knock came at the door, Wynn wiped her eyes clean and put on a happy face as she opened it to reveal Ranmaru. "pika..." he tipped over to her and rubbed the side of her face as if to say 'it'l be alright' Wynn quickly wrapped her arms around her pikachu. "what's happenning?" Wynn started crying again, she fealt like the freind she had known for all those years was dead and gone, Rizo seemed like a completely different person. "*sniffle* promise me you'll never change" she said to her pikachu who looked a little confused at the request. "pika pikachu pi" she didn't need to be able to understand him to know what he said. ofcourse he'd never change, he'd do anything for her

...

"man what a day!" Bruce sighed out as he plopped down on the bed. first he lost all his nerve to steal the files, when he went over to the vaults, he found them quite securly shut with twenty guards outside and seemingly no other entrances. "...I'm gonna have to do some james bond shit to get in there... ugh!" he groaned into the matress. Shugo his gallade hopped up on the bed and walked over to where his head was. he just stared at his trainer for a few minutes until Bruce started sweating with the hairs raised on the back of his head -I fell like someone's trying to look into my soul...- Bruce lifted his head up to see Shugo's face inches away from his own "WHA!" Bruce fell off the bed "don't do that!". Shugo just grunted out a few repeats of his name. then Friday hopped in out of nowhere to translate telepathically -HE SAYS HE'S BEING A LITTLE CRABY BUT LIKE ALWAYS AND ALSO HE THINKS YOU'RE ACTING DEPRESSED!- she shouted into his head gittly as she hopped into his lap.

the victini layed down on his lap lazilly as she fingered her collar thoughfully -hey brucie-kun... what do you think about that creep with white hair that Wynn's always hanging with?- "creep?" Bruce blinked a few times -well... his mind just feels... _off_ like there's something not right with it...- "how so?" Bruce leaned forward in curiosity he knew somehting was different about Rizo's state of mind when he started using those weird powers in his fights but he figured it was a spectacle to impress the crowds, usually world wide tournament champions like Rizo were a little vain and liked to show off. -well it's just... theres sort of like an imbalance of psi in his mind... now normally this could mean that he's insane but the thing is... it's not an _imbalance_ so much as an _over _balance like he's got too much on both sides...- Bruce rubbed his head "don't got psychic powers I have no idea what you're talking about..." Friday sighed -ok... think of psi as... the force.. so everyone has psi but only a few people learn how to use it right?- "um... ok..."

-well... all psychic poke'mon are born with a naturall ability to use psi to a very advanced degree, and some people usually trainers who have psychic poke'mon can learn advanced mental abilities through the use of psi such as telepathy or telekinesis. well if this is so, then that person with have as much positive and negative psi on both sides of the scale in their brain as a psychic type but here's the weird thing... Rizo has... like... at least 50 times as much psi as a normal psychic type... which would mean... he's on hte level of power on par with a psychic legendary...- Bruce blinked a few times "... I think you're thinking too much" Friday fell to the ground anime style -I knew you'd say that...-

...

Alek was surrounded by five assassins "c'mon this all you got?" they charged at him from the sides and he stopped the one behind him with his mind lifted the man in the air and closed his fist. the man emploded into a small ball of gore as guts and blood rained down around him. "boring" Alek tossed him aside "four to go" one went for a flying kick to his head, Alek side stepped and elbow uppercuted his knee as he felw by breaking his leg. A woman from the front sent a flurry of punches at him which he swatted away like flys before chopping his forearm into her shoulder then jabbing his elbow into her neck snapping the spine.

"this is pathetic" Alek wasn't even using his full inhuman strength let alone the augumented battlemind strength and he wsa still ripping them apart with ease "who ever hired you needs to rethink their resources." they charged at him again and he lazilly broke jaws snapped arms twisted necks and ripped throats out until one man was left, he charged Alek but Alek just slammed his palm into the man's face stunning him then rushed up and slugged him in the stomach before lifting him up over his head. "told you I was gonna enjoy breaking you in half" Alek slammed the man down on his knee snapping his spine. "fucking pussys." Alek yawned as he scratched the side of his blood covered face "oh wonderfull I need a shower again." he walked into his room and saw Lightning and Cassey sitting on the bed watching anime, he picked both of them up and went into the bathroom, he was a little horny after all that bloodshed.

...

Rizo sighed as he walked over to the grotto. he opened up the door to reveal an orgy much like the one at Jordan's mansion. Rizo smiled as he walked among the pok'philiacs "let's see... what am I in the mood for today?..." he walked through the masses, there was techno blaring and strobe lights were shining all over the room, there were also private rooms all along the circular room about five feet apart in fact. Rizo spotted a lonely Sneezil sitting on one of the many cuishons throughout the area she was drowsilly stretching among the cuishon, she had patches of slightly hardened fur probably dried cum stains that were covering her whole body, and her little cunt was stil wet from her last 'visitor' Rizo stopped right infront of her "well hello there" the sneezil rubbed her eyes and yawned adorably as she woke from her nap. she looked up at her new guest "tee hee! hey there hansome"

Rizo licked his lips "you busy?" "nope!" Rizo picked her up and headed into one of the rooms. it was a rather luxurious room with fur covered blankeds, mood lights and dark red walls, he also noticed a batheroom over to the side. Rizo opened it up turned the watter on witht he drain closed to fill up the bath, then he set the giggling sneezil in the tub. then he undressed and got in behind her. the sneezil kept giggling to herself, she had done fetishes like this before, a dirty girl getting cleaned up as she was dirtied again, and her lower lips started to moisten at the anticipation. she noticed the translator on his ear which she guessed meant that he wanted interaction. she figured from the look of him that he was probably a dominate personality type and his eyes looked possessive probably a S/M fan.

"oooooh! that feels good!" she giggled out as the warm watter began to rise "so what's master gonna do to me today? hm?" she looked back at him with a wicked smile. Rizo lifted her up and eased that adorable ebony cunt onto his throbbing member, she gasped as he prodded her a few times before finally slamming her all the way down with a forcefull thrust. "OH! mmmnnnn!" Rizo started pumping her up and down on his cock like a piston sheath. the sneezil had her eyes shut tight from the pain, her vagina was stuffed and he was slamming her without mercy. loud sloshing sounds could be heard as her ass splashed the water. Rizo tightned his grip as her walls clenched around his cock this fealt so fucking good, sure his eeveeloutions were nice fucks but everynow and again, it was nice to explore someone else's pussy.

her head bobbed back and forth as saliva flew from her mouth, and she let out a long moan as he reached around and tickled her clit, finally the little black cat couldn't take anymore, she bent her head back and roared into the air as her claws dug into the sides of Rizo's legs and blasted cum all over his crotch and in the water. The sudden slickness allowed for Rizo to pump much easier and the sharp pain of the sneezil's claws edged him on as he began thrusting up into her cavern, the walls around him rubbling sleekly against his member the edge of her cavern bumbed against his tip, he was sure he was pressing a bit against her organs but didn't care as he fucked the sneezil into oblivion. Finally Rizo fealt his release building to the point of overflowing and at last he released inside of her, his cum oozed out around them and he slowed down the pase of their fucking until they were gently rocking one another in the warm bath water. the sneezil leaned her head back against Rizo's chest and sighed her pleasure.

...

Rizo got back to his room and stumbled in, he was a bit drunk but didn't care, he had a good fuck, his girls were all asleep except for psi. "hey hun.." he mumbled out making his way to the bed. Psi sniffed the air "you fucked a girl didn't you?" "what d'you think?" Rizo ploped onto the matress and dozed off before she could responed "honestly..." Psi shook her head, she wasn't sure of much at this point.

...

Rizo yawned as he walked into the stadium with Flare and Lu Lu it was time for yet another fight. Rizo eyed his opponet, a woman in green sports shorts with bandages strapping her breasts down, she had long red hair that fell into curls and next to her were a beedrill and a mighyenna with a robotic left front leg. up in the stands, Kite froze -it's... him- "LLLLLAAAADDDDDIIEESS AND GGEEEEEENTLMEEENT WELCOOOME TO THE ARREEEEENAAAAA"

the contender continued with the usual introductions and soon the fight was underway. but when Rizo and the woman by the name of "Rachel" entered into one of the dome's he fealt a tug at his mind, she was trying to speak with him telepathically, Rizo raised and eye brow and opened up -at last I've found a challenge!- she thought to him smiling. -indeed?- Rizo thought back, could this be one of his rival psions that he was trying to root out? the woman just smiled at him -what do you say we settle this with just us?- Rizo tilted his head -fine by me- they both looked over at their poke'mon in the other dome who immediately all fell unconcious. the crowed all stood up in shock. "what the fuck is going on?" one of the spectators near Wynn shouted, and she too was curious.

Rachel teleported over to Rizo who teleported away, the two shifted throughout the battlefeild then met eachother with hundreds of telepunches and telekicks, each blow more powerful then the last -finally! I've found one of them- Rizo thought gleefully to himself.- Rachel appeared right behind him and blasted a wave of mental energy, Rizo telepathically swiped it away as if it were nothing, then the two shifted right infront of eachother and began chai-boxing with telekinetic energy surrounding their limbs, the force of each impact and blocking impact was enough to send out shockwaves so powerful that they were cracking the bullet proof glass around them. then Rachel sent a powerful close burst of telekinetic energy outword but Rizo absorbed it and thrust it back at her in a beam, the beam struck her and sent her flying through the air at impossible speeds, she ened up smashing into and through the plexy glass like a two by four and crashed into the crowds who began jumping out of the way.

Rizo laughed maniacly, he was in his released state, his eyes pitch black, his teeth seraded and his voice that thick demonic trio, Rachel was in a similar form as she charged through the hole in the wall and landed a few feet away from Rizo. the crowd was wide eyed with disbilief, and Rachel smiled as six tendrils of telekinetic energy came out of her back and began lashing out at Rizo who easily dodged. -hm... vectors- Rizo thought as he noticed the hands at the ends of the tendrils. -you don't see those every day, guess she's a little tougher than I thought...- Rizo brought his hands together as he focussed "you wanna show off? fine! let's show off!" Rizo screeched in his demon voice as he began collecting energy, he first mentally ripped out chunks of concret, glass anything around him as he teleported around teh battlefeild with Rachel's vectors trying to crush him. finally Rizo collected two huge spheres of rubble above the stands, he smashed the atoms together and pulled protons and neutrons and electrons apart until ash fell down and all that was left was heilium gas two giant masses of it, then he vibrated the molecules in the air around his hand as he teleported, then after arriving next to the stands, he sent and arch of lightning out of his fingertips into the large masses of heleim setting them ablaze, everyone even Rachel was confused as to what the fuck Rizo was doing, hell, the crowd was still trying to figure out what was happenning but Aled stood up in his seat "THAT CRAZY MOTHERFUCKER!" Alek telekineticaly shoved everyone in each of the hundreds of stands back several yards. He knew exactly what was about to happen, it was a technique that Rizo had perfected a while ago, an insane technique and one not to be used indoors... such as right now...

Rizo put a barrier around each mass and crushed the flaming spheres, and with the energy of burning gass focing gravity outword, and Rizo's barriers forcing gravity inward, Rizo created a mini fusuion reactor, then he mentally willed the flames to burn hotter and hotter until they matched the sun, then crushed the barriers with the force of a bomb, until at last the mini suns began burning out then he brought them to the sides of the stands and hurled them to the center where Rachel was standing still trying to crush him with her vectors. Rizo teleported next to his eeveeloutions grabbed them, then teleported away. Rachel was confused until she noticed two black holes flying right toward her, her eyes went wide "that's not possible!" and then the black holes ripped her in half one half going into one hole and the other half going into the other. for everyone else, it was a single second but for Rachel the process took two hours, time itself was altered by the impossibility of the dense masses ripping her apart, her last thought was that no being, not even a psion could be this powerful, and then... there was silence forever more in her mind.

the black holes started sucking up everything around them, Rachel's poke'mon, the surrounding concrete, and some of the stand's chairs, if it werent of Alek, quite a few spectators could be added to that list. Finally the black holes collided and canceled eachother out. a huge burst of wind crushed the stone work of the foremost seats and sent remenants of crushed particles into the air.

...

Rizo walked giddly through the hallway in victory -I honestly didn't know if that would work muahahahaha- then he bumped into Alek who grabbed his shoulders "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!" "crazy as a fox!" Rizo said with a smile. Alek stared at him seriously for a few seconds. then he burst out laughing "THAT WAS EPIC!" "I KNOW!" they both hopped up and down like giddy school girls then realized how childish they must looked and regained their composure. "ok so one down but the question is, how many more to go?" Alek rubbed his chin thoughtfully "good question..." "guess we'll just have to wait and see" Rizo mused.

...

Wynn staggered back to her room -I did not just see what I think I saw...- she was extremely dizzy from taking in to much unbearibly information at once. Wynn shook her head violently and got to her room "Rizo was all like WATAAAH! then like HUA! MAGIC! then all like BUAWAAHAHAHA BLACK HOLE! and I was all like WTF!" Wynn flaied her arms around as she exclaimed the summary to her gardevoir. -he made a black hole!- "two of them!" Kite stared blankly at Wynn -this can't be right..- Wynn grabbed Kite by the shoulders "just go to the freaking stadium and look at all the chaos!" -ok ok calm down hun- Kite rubbed the top of Wynn's head, she noticed that was happenning a lot lately. Wynn just grunted and plopped onto the bed, all this thinking was making her head hurt... and Rizo... he was seeming less and less like the Rizo she knew every day.

...

Night fell over the laberynth and everyone was asleep... except for Red and Blue, the plulse and minum were cuddled next to eachother as always. Red was snuggling against his sister... and... once again... he lifted his head up and looked her over, her cute little body, her adorable face, and what he guessed was a very warm and welcoming sex... clonk. Red hit himself in the face repeatedly -bad!- but he couldn't deny it anymore, the little looks they gave eachother, the cute little teases they did to make fun... Red gently nudged his sister awake "mnnnnn" Blue rubbed her eyes adorable, and Red could just barely see her in the darkness of the night. Blue stirred against her brother and looked back at him tryin to see his face in the shadows "_what?_" she wispered out to him, he fealt like a naughty boy having a sleepover with a friend when the sleepover turned into something much more... entertaining.

with his heart pounding and his hurried breath audible he asked "_hey... do you... you know.. wana... do... it?_" Blue blushed hard and she could smell the musk from her brother's erection. Blue swallowed hard "_what are you talking about that's gross!_" the excitement in his sister's voice was all too obvious. Red brought his cock out of it's sheath releasing more of the scent into the air, his sister in his arms with her back turned to him could smell it even stronger and her body answered, Red could now smell his sister's womanhod the odor wafting up to his nostrils. "_please..._" Blue was shuddering, she wanted this as much as her brother, but was concered at how it would effect their relationship as siblings. Blue turned her head to look her brother in the eye, her own eyes were glossy "_w-w-why are you doing this?_" that pained him, but he didn't give up, he knew that if he failed now, it would REALLY make things awkward between the two. Red lifted his face to hers and she moved her paw up to stop him, but he gently brushed it away.

"_please... just a kiss..._" and then he had it, Red landed one right onher lips, pressing their mouths together, it was like fireworks were going off. Blue slipped her tongue into her brother's mouth, swashing it around and round. when they finally pulled it apart, a long trail of saliva connected them. "_I love you... so much... and in that way_" "_I... love you too..._" Red took a deep breath and it came out as a shudder "_can I... go inside you?_" Blue's legs trembled furiously when he asked that. and she looked back at hi gulping, then slowly nodded. the simple aknowledgement was enough to make Red rock hard. Blue looked back ahead of her and Red snuggled up behind her, the two of them lying on their sides, Red grabbed his cock and guided it to Blue's unerside, they both gasped and shuddered as his tip searched franticly for a hole. Red's body was warm against the Minum and Blue almost wanted to purr as she fealt his tip prodding her entrance, she gulped "_um... it this the right one?_" her brother asked nervously, shuddering with anticipation and anxiety in the darkness of the room. Blue gave a hurried nod and Red slipped half of his member inside his sister, at once he almost moaned, his sister's folds were all mashed up against him at this angle and it fealt so comfy he almsost lost his seed right there.

"_I'm in right?_" "_yea_" Red sweeped his right arm underneath her and his left arm over her in a tight embrace as he began rocking back and forth, both of them quieting their moans so as to not wake the others. Red closed his eyes shut tight as he focused ont he pleasure, his breath raspy, heavy and rushed. he could hear his sister giving out quiet sharp moans that were quickly stiffled. Red began rocking his whole body as his sister's soft folds messaged him rubbing against his member, he was loosing it. Blue was shuddering and biting her lip. she fealt her bother pounding her from behind, the feeling of his shaft going against her wals, surgin past her clit everytime, this was how she imagined her first time, excited, a little intimidating, but undeniably good, she hadn't even fealt it when her hymen broke, she was focusing too much on the pleasure.

but then a soft pitter patter sounded, both siblings froze, their faces completely red. the plulse looked behind him and tried to make out a shape, but hte figure soon reached the batroom. then a loud clonk was heard followed by an "owie!" Red wanted to smack his face. "_it's just Wynn, she was sleep walking to the bathroom and tripped... again..._" Blue couldn't help chuckling a bit -what would that girl do without us- she thought, then the soft sound of Wynn urinating filled the room, followed by the sink... and finally the door opened, the light from the bathroom only revealed her own bed, which had Kite and Ranmaru in it, each laying a little ways away from eachother, Wynn shut the light off, stubled blindly across the floor... tripped and fell... then made it to her bed and occupied the space between the two slumbering pokémon (ha! I found out how to that! é é é muahahaha!) Red let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, then looked back at his sister. "_do you... still wanna?_" "_yes!_" Red smiled then resumed his rocking, it took a while to build up the momentum they had but soon they were shifting their waists back and forth letting out rasped breaths. Red fealt his sister's body suddenly tense and shudder violently, then he heard her squeel slightly, she had her eyes shut tight and her mouth open with her lips drawn back. Red was even harder then before, he fealt, saw, and heard his sister orgasm right infront of him, he burried his face in the back of her neck and pounded away mercillessly, causing Blue to moan quietly but in great amounts.

Red clenched his teeth as he fealt that white goo shoot out of his rod and pumped it into his sister's little cunt. Red pressed his waist agaisnt her ass and they gently rocke back and forth as Red squirte out all that he had. Blue was drooling, she fealt her Brother's very hot and thick cum fill her up, her vagina had never fealt so stuffed, then she fealt it oozing out of her slowly, before pouring out as her brother pulled out. Red's cock met cold air as the sticky sound of his head poping out of Blue rung in both their ears. Blue and Red were both panting for breath, and after a while, Red went down on his sister and 'cleaned up' Blue shivvered and her body convulsed as her brother lapped away at her sensitive pussy. When Red came up and got snuggled behind her again, she looked back at him with wide eyes "_that... was amazing..._" "_*pant* yea... it was... I love you_" "_I love you too... hey... we gotta try this again_" "_totally!_" the two pokémon giggled. then they cracked their joints and got comfy once again. "_oh and uh... we should try you know... using our mouth next time_" she wispered to him. Red blinked "_um... sure..._" "_promise?_" Red smiled "_promise_" and the two lovebirds snuggled up to eachother and fell asleep, the facade of their resolve had crumbled away... and they fucking enjoyed it.

END OF CHAPTER!

what a numy ending! see you allz next time on EEVEELOUTION!


	11. pleasure and pain

CHAPTER ELEVEN! pleasure and pain -our greatest weakness is our own pasts, it is after all our memories that make us who we are, and thusly a terrible past makes a terrible person, yet we always have the choice to change the road we're on, no matter how bright or dark- excerpt from the secret book of Bemnal the Fallen

Rizo walked among the various worlds in his dream state, the darkness and the light all conflicting with one another. and then he saw it... the guardian of the nyarlethotep gate, a creature covered in white scales but with facial features made of colors, textures and shapes that the human mind could not comprehend, if it weren't for Rizo's acsended understanding of the universe he would have went mad from looking at it. "I'm coming for you" it thought to him, Rizo smirked "heh... bring it!"

they both started releasing their power, Rizo's black eyes and seraded teeth were just his first release state out of three. "oh Rizo... Rizo... RIZO!... RIIIIZOOOO!" Rizo awoke from the half dream "damn it... guess I'll have to kill him in physical combat." Rizo could still feel the guardian tugging at his mind trying to invade his thoughts "ugh" Rizo clutched his head "Rizo! are you ok?" his Umbreon exclaimed. "yea... just... it's nothing" Rizo got up and ignored Bree's unconvinced face "so.. what's for breakfast?" he tried to change the subject, Bree didn't like having her concern shoved aside but then again she did just want everything to be ok... and Rizo definitely was someone who could handle himself.

the rest of his girls gaggled around him excitedly "hey what should we do today?" "hmm" Rizo rubbed his chin -well... I don't have to fight again until tomorrow...- "how about having some fun?" the girls jumped up ad down with glee "buuuut... I am kind of getting old of our usual sex... hmmm... how about adding some toys to the mix?" the eeveeloutions smiled widely as their slits became moist. Rizo thought out a dirty plan "oh we're gonna have some fun tonight heh heh... I'll jsut be back in an hour, I'm gonna find some 'fun' devices for us to indulge" Rizo walked out the door smiling to himself. "oh yea hold on" rizo went to the phone and ordered some room service for breakfast for him and his girls.

...

Bruce was in his dream having a nightmare of his most bloody night as a cop. Bruce was leading a squad against the largest yakuza gang in Japan. "LEEETSS MOOOVE MOVE MOVE GO GO GO GO GO!" they charged off of the swat unit heading into a building with explosions and gunfire whizing past them, everyone was wearing a balistics vest and armed to the teeth with machine pistols rifles of all kinds, granades up the wazu. *this war is ours by escape the fate* Bruce charged in

they were running through gun fire *MY SOLDIERS ARE DY-IIIING!* his whole team were blasting away at the gangmembers, limbs were being blown off, blood was spattering the walls two of the men next to him went down as their heads popped right off from a spaz twelve *yes IIII wiiiilll seee youuu! through the smoke-and-flaaames! on the frooont line of waaaaaarrrr!* Bruce got up close of a wave of the gangsters guarding the next room, she shot two of them in the chest with an m13 then as he got close, he pulled out a tactical knife in his left hand and a .44 magnum in his right, blew of the head of the guy to the right of the door then slit the throat of the one to the left, he tackled through the door *and IIIi willll staaaannd byyy you untilll the eeeennD! until we've conquered theeeem aaaaalllll!* Bruce spotted 15 more enemies and blew their legs off with the m16 then as they fell down he anihlated their torsos, his best friend Regie with blonde hair and green eyes toned build, took out the rest with two scorpions blasting the smgs away.

*THHHRROUGH THE FIIIRE AND THE FLLLAAAAAMEES!* bullets whizing granades tossing by blowing up people from both ends, but Bruce and Regie nodded to eachother and hopped into the middle of the room back to back *THIS...WAR.. IS.. OOOUUUUURRRRSSS!*

their bodies shook from the guns blazing away in their hands pumping lead into veryone insight *yes IIII willll see youuuu! through through the smoke and fllllaames on the froooont lines of waaaaarr!* *and I willlll staaaand by! you through til we conquer them aaaaalll!* bruce and Regie smirked at one another, the two had become like blood brothers from all the shit they had been through together, Regie was both his partner and his best friend, and it seemed that no matter how many men died on their raids, no matter how low their numbers were depleted, the two always made it through alive watching eachother's backs.

speaking of which, it seemed all the swat members they came in with were already dead, faces of those he had briefly met were now laying with holes in them.

-rest in peace- Bruce thought "TIME FOR SOME AVENGING!" the two rolled off to the side of the kill box and grabbed some gund from fallen enimies, Regie got a striker and Bruce picked up a light machine gun, together they busted through the door to the next room they got behind one of the stone pillirs as shots were fired at one another "heh, like ol' times eh?" Regie said with his usual cocky attitude he had a way of always making the worst situations seem like child's play.

they peeked accross their cover to see about twenty peoples who began fireing, at which point they quickly hid behind the pilliar again "oh c'mon we can take 'em!" Regie said with a berserk smile, Bruce smiled back "right, ready?" "whenever you are" *until we cooonqure them aaaaaaalll!* they quickly twisted around the cover and fired away, blowing off limbs destrying enemy guns and taking out a good portion of the wall. BOOOM! a lage chunk of their cover was destroyed, "shit! sniper!" they hid behind the wall, Bruce stole a quick glance, seeing that it was the leader of the gaing holding the blazer w2000.

-well that's fucking great- Regie chuckled "quite a pickle... I feel like I'm playing cod against a jauggernaut, we can't fire without getting in his line of sight, and if we do that, we'll die before we can get any good shots in... hmmm..." Buce bit his lip and Regie tried to work out a plan "well I KNOW! how's abou-" fitwoooo! thuhd! Regie's face went white, he looked down to see one of the bullets had dug through the column and pierced right throuh his chest "ffffuuucckkkkk uuuuuggghhhhhh" he plopped onto the floor with a loud thud, Bruce's eyes went wide -no...- then a bunch of loud wizzes as the sniper tried to get a shot on him this time. Bruce grabbed Regie and dragged him into a near by room ignoring the danger he was putting himself in "REGIE!" Regie was rasping "*cough* well this sucks balls.." *music turns gentle and sad. yeees i will meeet youuu through the smoke and flllaaaaames on the fffrrrroont lines-of-waaaar...* "REGIE NOO!" he fealt for a pulse, it was stil their but fading "COME ON DAMNIT! YOU'VE SURVIVED WORSE THEN THIS!" Bruce was freaking out, all the years of confidince and toughness

were gone, he saw there his clossest friend in the world dying before his eyes "GOODAMNIT YOU ASSHOLE GET UP!" Regie coughed up blood "*hard swallow* it...p-pierced...my...my lung..." *and I willl staaaand byyy you ti'll the end, til we congqure them alll* "DAMN IT i AM NOOOT! GONNA LET YOU DIE!" Bruce flipped him over and saw the bullet hole, he dug viciously through his sac until finding a straw, then jammed it into the hole to help drain the blood *we will cooonquer them allll we wil cooonquere them aaaalllll!* Bruce felt something tear through his shoulder, he looked up to see a man chargin at him with an ak, Bruce yanked out his mangum and blasted hole after hole into him *heavy mettle guitar solo* each bullet ripping into the man a hit to the shoulder spinning him the right then left then righ then blowing his leg off then his hand shredding the man apart until he was out of ammo.

Bruce looked back at his best friend who was going pale "NOOOOOOOOOO!" he smacked the man repeatedly "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU CAN'T DIE YOU STUPED BASTARD!" he put his hands on Regies chest and started thrusting to get his heart pumping again. tears were streaming down Bruce's face "WE WERE SUPPOSED GET PROMOTED AND SETTLE DOWN! WE WERE GONNA GET MARRIED TO SOME HOT BLONDES AND HAVE FAMILIES! THEN WE WERE GONNA RETIRE AND BE TWO OLD FARTS SITTING IN ROCKING CHAIRS TALKING ABOUT THE GOOLD OLD DAYS! GOOOOD DAMNIT YOU CAN'T FUCKING DIIIIEEE!" Bruce slammed his fist into Regies chest "YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T YOU CAN'T YOU CAN'T! WAAAAHAHAHAHAAAA!" his face fell into his friends chest, then he heard Regie cough a bit and whisper something "R...Regie?" the man indicated for bruce to come closer, he did so then Regie grabbed him and pulled his head close so that his ear was at Regies mouth.

his voice was raspy and faint almost a whisper "I...I..l-llove y-you... y-your... *cough* like... l-l-like.,..*gurgle* the b-b-brother I n..nnn..never had..." and then he fell to the ground eyes wide open pupils dialated in death. Bruce's face was horrified, his eyes stinging as they watered up "*shudder" his lipps stretched as his mouth opened in a crying screem but no sound came out his whole body shaking, then he broke down silently crying. *YES iIIIII WIIILLL SSEEEEE YOUUUU THROUGH THE SSMMOOOOKE AND THE FLLLAAAAAAMES! ON THE FROOOONT LINES OF WAAAAAAARR! AND I WILL STAND BY YOU TI'L THE EEEEND! TIL WEE CONQUER THEM AAALLLLLL! YES CONQUER THEM ALLLLLL!* "AAAAAARRGHHHHHHH!" Bruce screemed into the ceiling, five men barged into the hiding place with machettees, they charged at him, but he leeaped at them and grabbed both of their faces, crushing the bone, then grabbed the blades as they were dropped and spun around chopping the attackers in half. then Bruce charged out into the open eyes wide open in rage.

*SOOOO i WILL FIIIIIGHT MY BATTLE UNTIL ITTTTSS FULL! TIL i COOONQURE THEM AAALLLLL!" Bruce charged at the remainder of the men slicing them to piecs hacking and slashing, bones severing and muscles separating until the entire area was covered in gore. then he got up to the next level and picked up a heavy machine gun, seeral guards standing infront of a room where the leader was undoubtedly hiding pointed their guns at him, but Bruce just tore through them with the SAW, bullets acted like blades shredding them apart like a wood dhipper "AAAAAARRRGGHHHHHHHHHH!" *THIS! IS! WAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!* Bruce kept firing until the clip was empty then he ran up to the door, kicked it down and charged for the leader. "huH?" the man exclaimed, he lifted up his sniper, but Bruce leapt and tackled him to the ground before he could fire. Bruce head butted the man on the floor repeatedly until blood was covering his for head "ook! ok! I surrender!" Buce slammed his fist into the man's face "what the hell! I said I surrender! arrest me!" Bruce ignored him and grabbed his throad with one hand and started crushing it while he wailed on his face with his other fist.

Bruce had flashes of memories in his head of all the happy memories he had made with his friend, a montaoge of photos, grilling, hanging at the beach, doing stupid shit, playing games, drinking together, locking hands, standing infront of the camera with their arms around eachother's whoulders giving the peace sign.

-"I...I..l-llove y-you... y-your... *cough* like... l-l-like.,..*gurgle* the b-b-brother I n..nnn..never had..."-

the memory flashed in his head of his friend choking on his own blood as he died. "AAAARRGHHHHHH!" punch after punch after punch after punch -"I...I..l-llove y-you... y-your... *cough* like... l-l-like.,..*gurgle* the b-b-brother I n..nnn..never had..."- punch after punch after punch after punch

-the b-b-brother I n..nnn..never had..."- the gangster's blood and brain matter splattered on Bruce's face as he continued to slam his knuckles over and over and over and over and over and over and over

-"I...I..l-llove y-you"- Bruce's fists were slamming into raw concrete, having beyond obliterated the skull.

re-inforcements came in to find Bruce punching the bloody ground where a man's head used be.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" bruce shot straight up in his bed his entire body covered in sweat and panting. "*pant pant pant*" he took in a deep breath and shuddered as he let it out "f-f-f-fuck me..." his victini hopped in his lap and touched his face -my goodness! are you ok?- Bruce finally slowed his heart rate down "y-ya... just... bad dreams..."

...

Alek was draming of his younger days, back as a child "AGAIN!" their dad screemed as the two boys panted, they had been practicing all night, first it was gun training, then it was hand to hand, then run a mile, then covert tactics, then espionage, and so on again and again and again until the boy's bodie's were flaming with soreness and fatigue "dad! can we please have a break?" Alek's brother whined while doubled over blinded from the sweat of his hair dripping down his 9 year old face, their father walked over to him and back handed him "IF YOU QUIT! YOU DIE!" Alek smirked, he always lasted longer then his brother and he was proud of it.

their dad yanked alek's brother on his feet "AGAIN!"

5 years later.

Alek was running on a track somewhere in Nevada, his brother was in a fancy middle school studdying economics mostly while Alek was attending a military based school, boot camp. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT IIIVE BEEN TOOLLLD!" the drill sargent yelled out from infront of the pack of addolescents, who repeated in unison.

...

5 pm the group of army students were studying war strategies, Alek turned in the paper first and got the highest score

7 pm IQ test, solving multiple puzzles of all different varieties, once again Alek placed first and finished first, fast and efficient. "hm... good work b1132" the LT. smiled at him causing the boy next to Alek to scowl -he's cheating! no one can be that good!-

9 pm all boys in their bunk beds, Alek hopped into his, patted his light blond hair down and got unter the covers. some of the other boys were still up whispering amongst themselves "he's only here cause his dad's rich" "ya! and the only reason he gets such good scores is because his family's involved with the mafia so they just bribe or threaten his way to the top." the group of boys leered over at b1132.

two weeks later

"look at him over there... our only 10 minutes of freedom to do whatever we want... and he wastes it on practicing muay thai and jujitsu..." the group of boys leered over at Alek as they huddled by the basket ball court inside the giant fence compound

"I think I know how to teach him a lesson."

3 pm hand to hand training

alek was surrounded by sparring partners, he always chose the maximum four combatants, and always anhilated all four of them. Alek cracked his neck "too easy..." he walked back into line as the four other boys limped out of the room to the infirmery most of them bleeding very badly.

5 pm weapons training

Alek sat there in the dark room with the m16, three enemies one innocent blasted the enemies, left the innocent unharmed, next round, two enemies zipped into the shooting range with four innocents, again him and the other boys around him all destroyed the enemies and left the innocent unharmed, next round. enemy appeared with an innocent infront of him while he held the innocent hostage, the boys around him took there fingers of the trigger "..." the boys looked at eachother wondering what to do, then they jumped a bit as blasts were heard from Alek's gun, he shot through the innocent to kill the target. the boys looked at him with shocked faces.

7 pm stamina

Alek was running about a mile ahead of the rest carrying the leader flag, he was practically sprinting, while there was a group of boys a mile behind him trying desparately to keep up, and a half mile behing them, there was a boy tripping over his own feet, to tired to continue, an army truck drove up to the boy panting on the ground, the drill sargent stepped out and pulled out a pisol. Alek was reaching the end of his final lap, then he heard the echo of sound carrying on the wind, *bang* Alek smirked -weakling-

9 pm boys in there bunks ready for bed, but after everyone was asleep, the group of four boys with a grudge snuck out, and grabbed some of their soap bars and wrapped them up in towels, they quietly crept over to Alek's bed "hey... where's b1146?" the three looked around "who care's let's just do it!" they drushed to Alek's bed, through another sheet over him and pulled down on both sides to hold him down as they began flailing at him with the soap bars, muffled screams could be heard under the sheets "this is what you get you son of a bitch!"

"who you talking to?" the boys froze, one of them looked around and spotted Alek leaning against one of the bunks with a smile on his face. "wha! bu!... if... then..." they yanked off the sheets to see b1146 clutching at his torso while balling his eyes out

the boy's eyes went wide "SON OF A!" Alek ran up to one of the three and smashed a bar of soap into the back of his head before grabbing him and kneeing him repeatedly in the balls, then grabbed the side of his head and slammed it into the mettle frame of the bunk. "next" one of the other boys carged at him screeming, Alek just spun around, grabbed the arm that the boy was using to swing the soap and flipped him over his shoulder slamming him into the ground then he stepped on his face knocking him out "booooooriiiiing" the last boy charged up behind him but then Alek spun around with a roundhouse and caught the boy clear accross the chin, sending him spinning in the air before his face met the floor as blood poured out from his face. "heh..."

then Alek turned his attention to b1146 who was still crying from the beating he got that was intended for Alek. "as for you..." he grabbed the addolescent by the hair and dragged him out of the bed and into the middle of the room, by this time most of the other boys had woken from all the noise, alek punched the kid in the face "stay there for a minute will ya?" he walked over to the bathrooms, elbowed the mirror, and grabbed a towel, he used the towel as in improvisionary glove to pick up the broken glass, then walked back into the main sleeping dorm, all the boys backed into the walls as Alek strutted ofver to b1146 "this should be fun heh heh..." the boy started crying agian "please! I'm sorry! it was there idea! they talked me into it!" the other boys started screeming calling him a liar "oh no no! you see they are just lost sheep, you there shepherd, therefore you're the leader, and hm, what was it we learned in militia war tactics?

oh yes! make an example of the leader and the rest come crumbling down, that's it..." "PLEASE! I'M SOOORRRRYYY! WAH HAHAHAHAAAAA!" "I'm sorry too... wait... no im not!" Alek plunged the glass into the boy's stomach "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Alek elbowed him in the face "shut up" he used the glass as a knife to saw open a hole through the skin "it's a lot like gutting a fish, but you gotta put more power into it you know? a lot more tendons to get rhough and some of them don't want to be cut, annoying huh?" Alek inquired with a calm face as blood splattered onto his face, the boy was spazing as he screemed, his fingers cringing and teeth gnashing into themselves to the point where some of them even popped out of their sockets and went down his throat as he tried to take in another breath causing him to choke and caugh it out.

"geeze quit being such a baby marines get shot all over their boy and you don't see them bitchin' about it, some soldier you are" Alek finished cutting through the muscle and yanked out the intestines, the boy tried to put up one last fight but Alek jsut headbutted him into submission "pathetic" Alek wrapped the intestines around b1146's neck and yanked on the end while he stood up and held his foot on the boy's chest.

the other soldeirs in training started shaking from fear -HE'S FUCKING PSYCHO!- "heh heh heh heh heh" Alek chuckled out as he pulled on the stretchy organ "funny, it's kinda like taffy, I wonder how far it can stretch eh?" the boy under him gropped around with one hand while the other clawed at his own intestines wrapped around his neck until finally the light left his eyes "hm hm hm hm ha haha ha HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA HA HA HA HA!" Alek burst out laughing "man! if he had ha haha ha ha if he had just ripped the fucking intestine apart then he could have scrambled around for the glass to fight back, but oh well, guess not everyone' a true fighter" he yanked on the intestines more until they ripped sending fece's and blood all over the ground around him and his socks and shorts, then he looked at the other boys "well... guess I er, made an example out of him huh?" most of them ran out of the room screeming a few of them tripping over eachother and getting trampled by the rest.

three years later...

Alek's borther was now in entrapaneur school, learning how to take over the family business, by that I mean he was next in line for the local mafia, where as Alek himself was being trained for becoming a hitman for the very same 'family' which included any kind of training to make him stronger, Alek's ears could still hear his father's words, "do what ever it takes to get stronger, no matter how wierd or frightening the methods, if your gut tells you it'l make you faster, stronger, smarter, or more skilled, then go for it, and never stop fighting, never stop growing, never stop learning, become the greatest killer out there, this is your one purpose, your one goal in life, become as powerful as the gods themselves, no matter the cost"

five seventeen year old men were lined up next to eachother, "teeeeeenhaut!" they all saluted the LT. "at ease" their hands went down "you are the best of the best of the best at his military camp, but compared to what lies ahead of you, you are nothing but a steaming pile of shit" the LT. looked over the five men, Alek among them "you have the highest scores, your the strongest, the fastest, and the most highly trained of your class, and yet I am not even close to impressed" he pulled out the chart with the sheets of each man's file "b1225, 4.3 minutes on the mile. max bench, 163 Kilos (326 lb.) acuracy with firearms 83 percent. stamina level, 18 (18 miles before fatigue begins to set in) reflexes, 52 percent above average marine skill. Hand to hand combat, 3325 wins, 1675 losses, 50 percent multiple enemies, 50 percent one on one. IQ 190. Unauthorized fights with fellow soldiers, 22, unauthorized fights with staff 3."

he walked to the next man and pulled out his file

"b1625, 3.9 minutes on the mile. max bench, 180 Kilos (360 lb.) acuracy with firearms 87 percent. stamina level, 19 (19 miles before fatigue begins to set in) reflexes, 58 percent above average marine skill. Hand to hand combat, 3446 wins, 1554 losses, 58 percent multiple enemies, 42 percent one on one. IQ 220. Unauthorized fights with fellow soldiers, 12, unauthorized fights with staff 6."

he walked to the third man and pulld out his file "b1435, 3.3 minutes on the mile. max bench, 195 Kilos (390 lb.) acuracy with firearms 92 percent. stamina level, 21 (21 miles before fatigue begins to set in) reflexes, 60 percent above average marine skill. Hand to hand combat, 4002 wins, 998 losses, 72 percent multiple enemies, 28 percent one on one. IQ 295. Unauthorized fights with fellow soldiers, 32, unauthorized fights with staff 1."

he walked to the fourth man and pulled out his file "b1875, 2.9 minutes on the mile. max bench, 205 Kilos (410 lb.) acuracy with firearms 97 percent. stamina level, 25 (25 miles before fatigue begins to set in) reflexes, 82 percent above average marine skill. Hand to hand combat, 4608 wins, 302 losses, 84 percent multiple enemies, 28 percent one on one. IQ 326. Unauthorized fights with fellow soldiers, 40, unauthorized fights with staff 2."

and finally he walked over to Alek and pulled out his file. "b1132, 2.1 minutes on the mile. max bench, 257 Kilos (514 lb.) acuracy with firearms 99 percent. stamina level, 32 (32 miles before fatigue begins to set in) reflexes, 93 percent above average marine skill. Hand to hand combat, 5000 wins, 0 losses, 98 percent multiple enemies, 2 percent one on one. IQ 394. Unauthorized fights with fellow soldiers, 52, unauthorized fights with staff 0."

he closed the file "some would consider you all to be nearly inhuman, however, I believe that is horseshit, do you know why?" "SIR! NO SIR!" they yelled out in unison "because I breed the inhuman! that's why! your sorry asses just got a lucky break, you are to be the next in line for this generation, of super soldiers!"

a few of the men couldn't help but beam proudly, this was the ultimate honor of any student at the Nevada military camp, it was a place that bred the most powerful and highly trained soldiers, and it was for a reason, because the best of them all would be selected to become super soldiers, the most powerful unstoppable killing forces out there.

"alright men MOVE!" the lined up into the military van and drove off to a secure base. "alright out now! move move move!" they ment headed out and dashed into the base.

two months later...

Alek was siting strapped to a chair as the doctors around him prepared for the injection "it's amazing, your body is molding to the syrum extraordinarily well... it's almost like your body was built for it..." one of the scientists thought alout, the room was white tiled with crome tables and surgical tools all around him, it was the classic steryotypical secret military base area, and around him was thick near indestructable metle while plexyglass covered one wall through which all of the scientists could observe him, and the scientist wasn't joking, most of the soldiers lost a lot of their sanity from the syrum but Alek's mind held on perfectly, and his body... the things he could do now...

Alek calmed his body and emptied his mind, he focused on the pulsing of his heart as he tuned everything out, he needed to focous completely on what was coming if he didn't want to lose himself "ok... I'm ready" the scientist nodded, then brought the needle to Alek's forearm and the smooth metle slid into his vein. "ok... here goes" the slid the purple liquid into his blood stream "ok so far?" Alek nodded "fine" all the machines strapped to him showed that everything was indeed 'fine' no eratic heart, no mind influxes disrupting his conciousness, nothing.

1 hour later...

"well, looks like it went perfectly... it's a litle scary... your body and mind meld with the syrums perfectly no matter what we use, so far you've taken 14 syrums of different comvinations... and your... well... your 'fine'... no negative backlashes, only positive improvements..." the red headed woman looked thoughtful "maybe..." Alek quirked an eyebrow, "maybe?" "wel.. it's just... there's one syrum that we-" she was cut off by the general walking into the room "well! look at our star pupil!" "evening genreral, you're looking vibrant as always" Alek said in a smooth tone, he had over the past few weeks become familiar with the staff around the facility and after a while dropped a lot of the formilities such as 'sir' and 'mam' and even went so far as to talk casually with them.

as for them, Alek was like an intriguing pet, a very very very powerful pet but a fascinating one, as long as he stayed in line then he was rewarded, and that's what he did, he was smart he knew how be pleasant even if de didn't want to, because pleasant and obedient meant a more comfortable life here, that's why he neer got into fights or arguments with the staff at the Nevada camp.

"ha ha! and it looks like your just as resiliant as ever! now then, ready for a run trhough?" "absolutely! can't wait to see what I'm made of" Alek said as he clanched and released his fist over and over again. -I'm getting stronger every day, and with each injection the rate at which I grow is amplified- he smirked.

...

shooting range, he had one minute to take down as many targets as possible with as few casualties as possible. 150 kills, 5 casualties, all hostages being held hostage. next was the mile, then the stamina, then the hand to hand, then the strength test, then the resiliance, then puzzle test, then lockpicking, then infiltration of person to person, then disguise, then improv fighting, then problem solving, then pickpocketing, then assassination, then bomb difusing, then explosives handling, then reconnissance, then hostage rescue.

"alright b1132... accuracy, 100 percent, 32 seconds on the mile, stamina level of 162 (162 miles before fatigue sets in) max bench, 425 kilos (850 lb.) hand to hand, all wins, all against 15 enemies with 12 seconds to take them down, and theeeeen, espionage, double O agent level, IQ 460 hostage rescue, disguise, improv fighting, and assassination, all perfect. Your beccoming one hell of a killer, and a spy" the Lt chuckled "keep this up and you just might be the most powerful thing that ever walked on two legs" he put the file back in the suitcase and left the small room, it was the basic synopsis that Alek got after every injection, then he would have the rest of the day to relax in his small 10X10 room with white walls, white bed and sheets, all devoid of origional thought or emotional color.

no TV no radio, just an alarm clock and a book shelf full of dictionaries, science, history, and math books, a few biology books and some large tombs on human culture, other then that, there was a small bowl for Cassey's food, speaking of whome, as soon as Alek laid down on the bed and crossed his legs then locked his hands behind his head, his Emolga hopped up on his stomach. -so! what'cha been up to?- she thought to him "not much, same old same old I guess..." Cassey was given to him a few weeks after he joined the faccility, she was the closest thing to a family that he had in this god forsaken place. Cassey was once part of an experiment to give Pokémon the elemental capabilities of other pokémon I.E. a water type learning ember, or lightning type learning mudslide etc.

the experiment proved to be a failure, and they were about to put her down when Alek was wondering the halls of the underground facility and happened to spot her, after discussing the experiment with the scientist, he actually managed to dectect a flook in the syrum and after some trial and error, Alek helped perfect it and Cassey began learning advanced techniques of fire, psychic, lightning, and ghost types, afterwords it turned out that Cassey was the only subject to survive the syrum, the others died, and then Alek talked the general into looking after her himself in his own quarters, he honestly liked her, he was a survivor, like himself, she didn't quit, even when vomiting on the table and sizeuring from the syrum, she kept fighting until the spazms died down and the chemicals locked into her system.

Alek played with Cassey like she was a cat, grabbing her hind paws and danglign her upside down as her front paws clawed playfully at his mossy green tank top, ever since joining the facility, he had only one atire, mossy green tank top with green forest camo pants and black army boots, but he no longer needed to have a crue cut, he now had a boy band style of mid length snowy white hair, before his hair was light blond but after the seventh injection, it turned pure white, no one knew why, just a side effect. -hey Alek?- "hm?" Cassey looked thoughtful for a moment -... do you ever wish you could get out of here?- Alek pondered the question -... maybe...- "uggh I'm not sure, I mean... I kinda like it here.. its... simple" Alek wasn't one to complain about his situation, he could always find a away to make the best of it, and that wasn't exactly hard for this place, so he didn't have TV ok so he didn't have to listen to the stupid crap they put on it, no raddio? people don't know how to make music anymore in his opinion.

food? actually not half bad, quarters? small but still comfy, its not like he needed colorful hapyness in his life, that'd just make him puke, and ofcourse he had Cassey or his therupist to talk to if he needed social interaction (yes he has a therapist, what? they're getting shot up with experimental syrums! you think they woulnd't have some kind of mental check other then a MRI? come on...)

"well... I suppose I DO wonder what's out there... I guess..." -hmmm... I mean... don't want to, you know... be free?- Alek took the question seriously, was he free? he could walk around the facility as he pleased, he could go top side in the rec. yard... surrounded by 3 feet thick steel with barbed wire on top and towers all around with snipers making sure nothing gets in or out... -ok so maybe I'm not 'free' in the common sense but it could be MUCH worse...- "ugggh look it's easy to be here, I keep getting stronger and stronger every day, I'm not leaving until they make me as inhumanly powerful as science can make me, and that's that." he said bluntly -wow.. subtle- Cassey said with an anime drop -umm... you mind putting me down? I think all the blood's going to my head- "hm? oh right" he put her back down "well... I'm going to bed" and just like that he was out like a light "rise and shine! oh, your already up..." the scientist said as she entered Alek's quarters, he was laying on the bed reading a very advanced book by H.P. Lovecraft (Lovecraft kicks ass!) "hm?" " it's time for another injection"

two years later...

Alek was now nineteen years old and over powered out of all the soldeirs in his generation were either dead or completely insane yet Alek remained completely healthy both physically and mentally, infact... he was abnormally healthy, his hearing was 50 times more acute then a bat's, his nose 78 times more potent then a wolf's and his eyes could see 12 times clearer and 3 times as far as an eagles, with the ability to 'zoom in' on objects, he could even see perfectly in total darkness, a slash on the arm would completely head to the point where there wasn't even a scar left in two minutes, any and all diseases were hunted down in his body and eraticcated, even incurable virusses, it was amazing, even poisons were destroyed and turned into harmless protiens that his body absorbed, all except for more syrums, which his body happilly absorbed and added to the collective. Alek was sitting infront of the general and a few LT. as well as some other scientests "well... this is it... 358 injections, 266 different syrums... you've got it all... all but one last injection, one last syrum... one that we've only used once... and it didn't end well.

for the patient or 59 staff members..." Alek quirked and eyebrow "how do you mean?" "it... gave him... 'unique' abilities... and he went insane with power... he killed over half of our staff members and then destroyed his own body... kept screeming stuff about wolves... he even short circuited our equipment... Alek..." Alek looked shocked, people almost never called him by his name in this place "... I'm not gonna lie... I'm scared to give you this... there was once a man like you about a decade ago who's body and mind accepted all the injections... then we had this last one... it's stronger then all the other's put together... and... it gives the patien... well... um... 'strange' powers" Alek blinked "ok you're started to wierd me out general... what 'kinkd' of powers?"

some of the scientists rubbed the back of their necks "um... well... psychic powers..." Alek blinked "..." "..." "psychic..." he said as more of a statement then a question "yes... like pokémon type psychic... but... on a MUCH higher scale" that piqued Alek's interest "how... 'much' higher?" "the idea was to take the genes of pokémon and try to give human's the same powers, imagine, spys and soldiers with mastery over the elements! well that was the idea anyway... but only psychic powers were compatible with human genes... so we started focusing on that... and found that small amounts did nothing, so we replicated the genes for inacting psychic abilities an par with legendaries" Alek's eyes went wide "ok you've got my attention now."

"basically, if it works... you'll in a sense be a jedi" -or a sith- Alek thought to himself "well then... let's get started" "well the thing is... putting so much power into someone so fast... that's why with Eric... we waited until his body accepted all of the other syrums... then we tried this one... and well..." they put a video tape into a caset hooked up to a tv. "this was taken from one of the security tapes. a man around Alek's age with black hair was running through the halls clutcching his head, he was covered in blood

"AAAAAAARRGGHHHH! ..!" the man continued babbling, Alek face looked shocked -that's... sumarian...- the man kept grabbing his head and began banging his fist against it, a few of the marine guards tried to take him down, pointing guns at him, but he just whipped his hand infront of him and they went flying into the squished like a pancake. "AAAAAAAAAAAGHHGHGHGHGHAAAAAA! GGRRR **RRRAAAAAAAAAAGGHGHHHH!**" the man's voice became distorted and

raspy, and it almost sounded like several men speaking at once, when the man looked at the camera, his eyes were pitch black and his teeth seraded "**AAAAAAARRGGHHH! THEY'RE COMMMIIIIING! THEY'RE COMINGN! AAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAA"** the man ran into another corridor, the tape switcched to another camera, the man was now in an intersection, he looked behind him in absoloute terror as something slammed into him, whatever it was, the camera couldn't pick it up but the man's body smashed into the wall denting the 2 foot thick titaniam wall like it was aluminum, the man's body looked mostly unharmed but he thrust his hands out forward and then the other wall opposite him was dented "**STAY AWAY FROM MEEEE!**" he ran in another direction trying to escape whatever was chasing him, some more soldeirs got in his way, this time they were super soldiers, one of them dashed up to him but he swatted him away like a fly, his arm moved so fast, the super soldier didn't even see it move, even Alek saw it as a blur, then he jutted his hand out and the other's went flying, but one of them got back up and tackled Eric to the ground.

Eric stared into the super soldier's eyes and suddenly he rolled over sizeuring, as Eric got up, the soldiers body spazmed until his head exploded, he charged on ahead until he grabbed his skull again "**AARRRGGGHHAAAAAA MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPP!1**" the man squeezed at his own head harder and harder "**MAAAAAKEE IIIIIITT! STTOOOOOOOO-**" PLUSH! the man crushed his own head sending bits of his own brain and skull accross the hallway.

the tape ended.

Alek was gaping -!- "...we only were able to inject one tenth of the syrum before he went berserk" Alek stared at him in disbelief. "so... you can understand our hesitation" Alek looked unsure of himself "..." -I could be risking everything... but.. if it works... and that was just one tenth... the things that I would be capable of... the power...- "... if... it works... and... I don't go insane... w...would... what would I be capable of?" he general nibbled at his lip "... we don't know... but we have a very good idea..." Alek leaned in "... anything you can imagin and focus on" Alek's eyes went wide "I'll do it" he said with complete resoloution in his voice and a serious look on his face.

"w! y-you will? you realize there's a good change you'll either die or have to be put down right?" Alek noded "I'm ready"

...

Alek walked into the room, his Emolga was in his room balling her eyes out, he was the one true friend she had in this facility and now he was sighning his hown death warrant, litterally. Alek took several deeeeeeeep breaths, his heart was pounding at a million beats per minute, which with his body the way it was at this point, was very possible, he forced himself to calm down, as he looked around the same old testing room with white tiles and chrome tables, he saw for the first time just how creepy the place was... "ok... *deep breath then blows it out slowly* you can do this..." he layed down on the table, this shot went in two phases, half to his abula ablongota, and the other into this spinal cord, both of which were going to hurt A LOT but it wasn't the pain he was oncerned about... "ok... I'm ready"

the entire facility went into lock down mode, they weren't taking any chances this time, and all of the other super soldiers were stationed outside the door with HUGE guns that no normal man would have the strength to cary, they also had plasma knives at their sides just incase.

Alek was strapped down to the table on his stomach and mini guns, flamethrowers and sleeper darts, and gass guns were all attatcched to auto sentries surrounding the room on the inside, and instead of a person doing the injection, it was a robotic arm, the scientists and the general were on the other side of the plexiglass which was now reinforced with 7 more layers.

"ok... here goes nothin'" one of the researchers said as she pushed the button, Alek swallowed hard -was this a mistake?-

END OF CHAPTER! bwaaahahahahahahaaaaa clif hanger! *dodges thrown projectiles* okies so sorry for late update, but I finally got it done, and ya I know its' not as long as the others but oh well, it still kicks ass, anyway, next chapter will go further with Alek's past, and then go into Wynn and Bruce's childhoods, also there will be more beautiful gore and violence! also some sex scenes and a few baddass heroe moments here and there as well as some more drama in the present time anyway I wanted to thank all those who sent in OC's for my new story of the lusty adventures of Anna, and I'm just about finished with chapter two of that as well so that should be up in a few days maybe sooner... maybe later... I try ok, but I get distracted easily... . sowy! anyway don't feel discouraged abut sending in OC's for the lusty adventures of Anna, I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to be drowning in OC's, and I got some pretty funy parings already, so anywho, see yal's next chapter! on EEVEELOUTION!


	12. The Grand Finalle

I regret to inform everyone... that this... shall be the FINAL chapter, yep it's been a long run, but I just don't have the motivation to do any more side stuff or fillers, so I'm just going to quit stalling and get on with the main plot, but what I CAN tell you, is that you are in for one hell of a climax! this is like the battle with Alduine in Skyrim, THE EPICENTER OF THE MAIN QUEST HATH ARIVADIDID! (I intentionally spellt that like that)

I just want to thank all you patient readers who have put up with my lazyness and those who put in ocs, thank you all you've been the lifeblood of this story and I'm happy to give you all one hell of an ending, although... I must warn you... it is possible that the raw epicness of the words you are about to read maaaaayy or may not cause a black whole to appear in you room and suck up all matter on the earth... probably not! buuut you never know... this is your only warning... awesomeness on a grand scale is about to be unveiled, so steel your minds, and prepare... FOR...THE...ULTIMATE...CHAPTER! (ps. no hentai :p . )

pps. disclaimer: i do not own nor do I have ANY aphiliations with, pokémon or any other factions, anime, games, or shows, or characters mentioned previously in this story AND mentioned beyond this point

also I promised a friend of mine that I would advertise his story, his user pen name is 'roy the mage of flaming light' and the story is 'iscariot the aftermath' it's a hellsing fanfic that follows the iscariot thirty years after ova 10 and in it, hienkil and Yumi are still alive! so far there are two OCs from readers in it, it's pretty epic, vampire and witches shall rue the day! they will rue it! ruuuueee it I saaayyy! anyway check it out.

CHAPTER TWELVE! The Grand Finalle -what was, what is, and what will be is ever present in our minds... to remember, to think, and to guess, our minds are gate ways into another universe with it's own rules, some things we can alter, like questions of the future, and other things we control like gods, such as our imagination, and stil there are things that refuse to be different no matter how much we try, such as memories... a man can die, but an Idea is unkillable, an action is considered living, but a memory is immortal- excerpt from _the secret book of Bemnal the Fallen_

Alek gulped as the robotic arm began moving the syringe towards his head while another arm brought one to his spine right in the center Alek started breathing harder and faster -relax, relax.

the sirum was brought down to his vein as he swalowed hard. the needle pierced into the skin as he clenched his teeth, he began screeming as the siryum was injected into the spinal cord.

...

Alek got off of the table feeling woozy, some guards came in with plasma rifles takin slow cautious steps towards him, he just sat there quietyly, they took him back to his room and locked the door with multiple security measures, and posted six guards outside the door.

Alek layed on his bed for five minutes keeping as still as he could, after a while he got up and paced around for another two, then sat in a chair for another three, then on the last ten minute, he layed back down on the bed. -JUST SHUT UP!- he thought to himself, all the chaotic noise in his mind, it was insanity personified, there were voices yelling at him, some laughing at him, and others telling him to do stuff -shut UP!- so many voices whispers, laughs screems, he started seeing things, stuff moving past in the corner of his eye -what the shit was that?- his breath quickened he started brething faster and faster and faster, the loop on the camera finally ended, he had messed with it in te beginning incase something like this happened, cassie was in another room, for her own safety,

Alek got up and ran arond the room clutching his head -do it you know you want to hahahaha your so pathetic I see you I hear you hahahahahahaha- so many voices so fast, so loud so omnipresent, his legs buckled underneath him he looked up and saw some creature standing infront of him, 10 feet tall very skinny, wearing a black leathery robe that reminded him of the sith, his hood was up, and his face seemed to be some sort of white bone lik mask with yeelow eyes containing black slits visible throught the eye holes "who the fuck? aaarhh!" the voices got louder and louder, his head began hurting "...I. am. you."

"wha?" Alek looked up only to see that the thing was gone -youre inner self, you've awoken something in you that was never supposed to be there, playing with fire is dangerous- the thing thought inside his head, Alek looked viciously left and right to try and place the voice but he could see no one "WHERE ARE YOU!" the gaurds outside looked back at the door but after a while they shrugged. "where are you.." Alek quickly spun around multiple times he jsut couldn't find where the voice was coming from. -I'm generic, you're mind created me, you... were never meant to have this power... so prove that you're worthy of it.-

a high pitched ringing filled Alek's ears and intense pain entered his mind, unlike any he had ever heard before, nothing was as bad as this it was like all the pain resistence he had was just suddenly turned off.

everything turned to glass, then shattered "AAAARRRRGGHHHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!" this time the guards busted into the room, and Alek saw them as strange ceratures in black, tendrils wreathing around them, their eyes glowing red 'ruglerrrererrrraaaaa!" is all that he heard from them " "GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!" they screemed at him, Alek looked around the room searching for something to use to his advantage -there- he lunged up to the fan and let it carry him to behind one of the soldiers, some of them tried to shoot at him, but all of the super soldiers made him way to fast, his reflexis were mind boggling, she got behind one of the soldiers and smacked him severeal times around the body before twisting the mands arm as he flipped the gun into his own hands, then shot the soldier or rather, the monster in the face, the world around him turned an sickly blackish red with creepy purple swirls intersected, he shot the other monsters before charging out of the room -gotta move gotta move-

all he coul think about was not dying, those things would probably come after him agian, he just needed to take things step by step and he'd be fine, he continued along the hallway charging through the sea of blackish blood, the walls all looked slick and pinkish like the inside guts of some enormous beast "RAGULASHSHAAHAAA!" he turned with terror to see several more monsters heading his way, these ones looked much bigger and stronger, he shot the first one but his gun was knocked out of his hand by the other one, so he spun, grabbed it's arm and flipped it over him, and stomped on its head, then backflipped over the third one and roundhoused him before booking it, his legs moving faster and faster and faster

he knew how incredible fast he was and he was going to use that to his advantage. "finaally!" he screemed as he saw an exit to the wierd intestinal tract, it kept openning and closing repeatedly at different intervals with spikes shooting out of the walls -I got this- he thought confidently to himself as he hopped, twisted and turned around the traps easilly avoiding each and every one until he reached the end and charged out the exit.

-YES!- he kept running and running and running and running until his legs wanted to fall off, then he ran some more.

... 

the gneral was sighing to himself as he watched the tapes of madness, Alek bussting through the doors and anihilating all in his path, -not again...- in the hall way where he had fought the 'three monsters' lay the corpses of 43 super soldiers, the camera showed him snapping lims and cracking skulls like they were nothing, then he even blasted telekinetik energy out from his body and knocked the rest down before finishing them off.

...

Alek's world had more or less returned to normal, he was in some randome city that he didn't recognise, and was still wearing his patiend gown, it was the middle of the night, he stayed in a back ally for a few minutes, then he fealt someone sneaking up behind him, she spun lightning fast with his arm extended as his hand smashed into the man's head like an axe into a log, the ganster hit the wall and fell to the ground dead "hm?..." Alek knelt donwn and observed the strange man, his whole life he was either on a military base or being trained int he wilderness with survival tactics, he didn't know what he was doing in this city, who these people were or where the hell he even was for that matter "gotta get outta here..." he dug through the man's pocket and found a wad of cashe around 357 dollars "should hold me over for a while.

Alek took the man's crappy clothes and walked out into the street, with his height, build and intimidating stare, the ganster clothes made him look like he was reday to murder someone, and every one on the sidewalks of the street gave him weird looks -I'm drawing too much attention...- he looked over and saw a clothe's shop, he dashed into it and searched around the store for somehting decent to wear,

after a bit of looking, Alek found a manilla trench coat, some black fingerless gloves black slightly baggy pants and combat boots along with one of those stretchy winter hats that he put on and folded the ends of over revealing some of his bleach blond hair, he went to the counter and purchased the clothing before changing in the bathroom and heading out, now that he had modern clothes he didn't look so weird.

but then he heard a voice, he turned seeing his emolga "wha? bu... how?... "you left me there... all alone..." Alek bit his lip "I had too... I wasn't strong enough..." "EXCUSES! you're jsut a coward who can't even protect the few things on this meesely earth he care's about!"

her voice was so judging and cruel, Alek had never seen her like this before, and her words bit into him like razor spike, he couldn't understand why they were hurting him so, he looked at his hands, they were falling apart... no literaly falling apart!, he fealt his whole body disentagrating "AAAAARRGGHHHH!"

...

Alek shot up in his bed, covered in a cold sweat, panting, he quickly regained control of his mind "they're here..." he teleported next to Rizo's location, making the guy jump out of his skin "SSSSSTOP DOING THAT!"

"no time! they're here, and they're going all out!" Rizo's face switched to a serious one

then he replied "right... gues it's all or nothing, take what you can-" "give nothing back" they both smiled, then they fealth the presence of other psions entering the room

three men walked in, one in a trench coat, one in a pokémon trainer's vest, and another in a rich man's suit, the three walked towards Alek and Rizo, who then responded by getting back to back "why the sudden boldness?"

Rizo inquired, one of the psions answered with "oh simple really, in order to open the gate, a massive amount of shift in psi must take place, multiple sources all raging with energy at the same time"

Alek smirked his evil smile "such as massive combat... and it just so happens that with the same tactic you can also get rid of potential rivals."

"two birds with one stone" Rizo followed up. Alek began chuckling "well then..." he glared up at one of them with a psychotic stare "I guess I'll enjoy snaping you in half"

*theme song of deadman wonderland*

Alek rushed towards on of them and locked him into a mental telepathic battle, while Rizo unleashed his chaos form *cut my self and scream for their insaaanity, wake up to this nightmare, that you'll never leave*

Rizo teleported behind one of them and created a wave of psi programed to disasemble atoms and launched it at the man's neck, beheading him *main attraction of their twisted maaaster plan!*

the remaining psion unleashed his own chaos form and sent several orbs of energy toward Rizo, he dodged them all before adding a telekinetic extention of his arm and launched it's stretching mass towards his opponate who attempted to swipe it away with one of his psi sheilds but instead, the arm shattered the shield as it was specifically progammed to do

the psion's eyes went wide, and Rizo merely shood his head -amateur... psi can be programmed to do ANYTHING- he sent a follow up arm that disasembled the rest of the psion's shields while a third arm came out and smashed into the man with raw kinetic force which sent him flying into a wall cracking his ribs while blood leapt from his gaping mouth twisted in pain

*trust nothing but pain! to get you through the daaays! sleep with one eye open, not to be their preeeyy!*

Rizo quickly zoomed up to his opponate with the psi balls in his joints and muscles accelerating his muscle twitching capabilities. *fist against my face, theeen bring me to my kneese!*

Rizo slammed his fist covered in a shield of three points generating repulsion force increasing the impact upon contact, the psion's head was obliterated

Rizo smiled while licking his lips "oh things are finally gettting fun...

...

Alek and the other psion were locked in telepathic combat, each trying to overpower the will of the other it looked like two ehteral energies swirling around each other, fighting for dominance, the other psion's power was great but simply overshadowed by the tower of irion will that Alek rose up, then filled it with all of his subconcious , then broke it down letting it all flood into the psion's mind, completely annihilating every shred of individuality, Alek rose from the ground cracking his neck and staring down at the convulsing psion, Alek took pity on him and stepped on his neck snapping the spinal cord.

...

Wynn was turning around a hallway in the endless labyrinth that made her head wan to explode when she saw someone attacking bruce from behind, and immediately her ninja skills went into play, she dashed through the hallway and quickly whipped out a surikin, then after a second of wondering where she got the thing, she shrugged it off and hurled it at the attacker, landing the metal right in his houlder

"AAARGGHGH! BITCH!" right as he turned his attention towards wynn, Bruce stepped in for the kill, and quickly grabbed the jaw and back of the man's head and with one eerie twist, the man's neck was snapped and he fell to the ground dead, then Bruce picked up his fedora and returned it to its rightful spot.

SEEEENNPPPAAAAIIII! Bruce turned his head as a blur of a green haired blitz runner tackled him with the force of of a rolling boulder "OOOF!" crash! into the ground...

...

*weellll I can feel my skiiin crawl, when I'm about to crrraaacck*

Rizo was charging through the hallways looking for more victims, if all the psion's wanted to have an epic battle to the death so be it, but he couldn't believe the coincidence of the central apex point being right here in the labyrinth... oh well, he figured someone else had killed the other guardian by now so he trudged on

then he encountered another psion in the hallways, the man took out two lighters and lit them, then pulled the flames out and expanded them

Rizo quirked an eyebrow "pyrokinesis eh?... not bad" he quickly dodged all of the fire shots that were hurled at him, then retaliated by teleporting throughout the room to confuse the man, but then, the man unleashed a 7 point psi shield that engulphed the hallway, suddenly Rizo couldn't tleport anymore "ooooh... you're a clever one, but I've got an even cooler trick" he dashed with inhuman speed up to the man and grabbed either side of his face

"NECROKINESIS!" *the hundered more, reveeenge can... be slaaaves to sttaannnd!" the man fealt a wave of malice and hate and all negative emotions surging through his cornia like a tsunami, his head shook violently, his eyes opened wide in shock, blood drizled down his nose, and foam built up in his gaping mouth before Rizo released his dead body

...

Bruce and Wynn were traveling side by side, Bruce filled with determination, and Wynn very scared wondering where Kite was... then she noticed Rizo whip arond a corner, then stop to look at them, gathering energy in his hands with a frenzied expression, he was covered in spatters of blood.

Wynn's eyes widened as a very uncomfortable feeling swelled up in the pit of her stomach as she stared at Rizo's crazed form, he was like a whild animal

*I WILL BE YOUR DEAD MAAAAAANN!* Rizo snapped his hand towards Wynn *WITH NOTHING BUT THIS BLOOOOD ON MY HAAANDS* she fealt the huge amount of force whize right past her, just over the hair on her head, then heard a *SPLCHT!* folowed by a strange sensation of something warm and thick soaking her head and trickling down inbetween her eyes and down the bridge of her nose

she brought her hand to her face and pulled it away to see what the substance was... blood, she slowly rose her head up to see a headless man, arms stretched out with arms morphed into blades, twitching a bit, still spurting bodily fluids out until it finally fell to the ground

*STALKADE YOUR WOOOONNEEERRRLLAAAAND, I just want yoouu tooo bleed like meee!*

"R...R-Rizo?..." Rizo ignored her and charged on to find his next opponant... no... his next VICTIM more like it

Bruce gulped then shook his head "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! ARE WE IN THE TWILIGHT ZONE OR SOMEHTING?!"

...

Alek was also speeding through hallways, he had taken out four more challengers telepathically, and two in physical hand to hand combat, as he turned around yet another of the laybyrinth's ten thousand corners, he was faced with yet ANOTHER fool who wished for death

*eeevery day goes by withooout a seecond thought!*

Alek launched dozens of telekinetic bullets at the man which all dissapated, Alek quirked an eyebrow at this -a shield against telekinetic energy...- Alek put his hands together and gathered a psi ball and programed it to suck up a condensed bunch of magnatism from the earth, then launched it at his opponant, who was supprised when his shield couldn't deflect it

Alek sighed "shields against kenitic force aren't worth shit agains't non physiscal energies idiot" the ball of high magnatism entered the man's brain and short circuited his neurons, his medual oblongata failed causing his heart, lungs, and kidnees all to shut down

the man dropped dead

*liiiving in a perfect and controlled proojeecct!*

Rizo and Alek met up in the fighting collisium, they looked around and saw that the audience stands were filled with dead bodies, likely killed in cross fire, as well as hundereds of psions all battling eachother, it was complete and total chaos, each psion with his or her own chaos form, all trying to crush one another's brains or bodies

Rizo and Alek smirked at each other "well, come hear the minstrils sing, and join in the horrible screams!" "till the red dawn drowns in its own blood!"

they both leapt into the fringe of madness

...

*bussted out their sick perversions, out of siggght! will I be trapped inside this hell until I diee? so what if nooo one cares... enough to make a chaaange*

Rizo and Alek had both unleashed all of their power and were shredding through the competition, one last epic gladiatorial battle, the epicenter, the climax of the struggle between psions, Wynn and Bruce managed to stuble their way in and witnessed what could only be described as the clash of the frieking demi-gods! black holes and magnatars, solar flares and meteorites, people exploding, people EMploding

fissures in the earth, cyclones of fire, raging stormes with lighting lashing out, shards of ice impailing and exploding, globs of mas destructive milk flying everywear (I'm serious about that, there's an actual school of psionics called lactokinesis...) it was as if the earth it'self wanted to split apart, lava began filling up the area from the tears in the tundra of the ground

Wynn and Bruce freaked, meaning Wynn screemed and leapt 10 feet in the air before attatching herself to Bruce who then began climbing up the stands trying to escape the lava, and dodge lightning bolts and explosions of fire along the way.

Wynn caught a brief glimps of a bunch of Pokémon cowering from the chaos, and as she looked towards the uppermost reaches of the collisium, she could see Rizo and Alek, both higher than anyone else, dissentagrating anyone who came to close, laughing maniacly as they destroyed all in thier sight

*I giiiive my bleeeding heeeeaaart oooout for ooooooooone reaaassssooooon!*

Rizo thought to himself as he destroyed all in his path -immortality...- and Alek as he destroyed his set of challengers thought -godhood...-

*I WILL BE YOUR DEAD MAAAAAN! WITH NOTHING BUT THIIIS BLOOOOD on my haaaands... stooockade your wonderlaaand, I waaant to make you bleeeeed just like meee!*

Wynn could only think one thing to explain all of this, she looked at the slow motion of it all... the death, the bodies riddled with burns and blood... the mass destruction to the very earth itself... only one word came to mind... -apacolyps...-

the two titans burst out with roaring laughter as lava filled the entire room, their opponants had fallen from 200 to 12 in a matter of minutes

*so make me yooour dead maaaaaaaan with only poison iiiin my veeeins, stockade your wonderlaaaaaand, IM GOONNA MAAAAK YOU BLEED LIKE MMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!*

Bruce was at the top of the colisium, there was no where else to run "shit shit shit shiiii!" but then he saw a strange light as he looked towards the ceiling "huh?..."

as he looked he saw... he saw... a light... it was blue and very bright... it was growing

...

Rizo reduced the last of the challengers to ash, then he noticed the blue light "FIINAAALLLLYYYYY! holy crap that took a while"

Alek nodded his agreement as they both levitated in the air "but it was undoubtedly worth it..."

the light expanded, then it began sucking in all living beings around it, that included Bruce and Wynn, but just as this happened, Kite teleported into the room "WWWYYYNNN!" too late, the light dissapated as quickly as it had appeared, the lava was building, rising higher and higher, the paladin had no choice but to flee, she teleported back to Wynn's room and grabed red, blue, and Ranmaru before teleporting out of the entire facility

Psi did the same thing with all of the eeveeloutions, and so did friday, except... for Ryota... the Luxray was nowhere to be found

...

Rizo, Alek, Bruce, and Wynn all appeared in a very VERY large room... well not really a room since there were no walls, just un ending blackness, even the surface they stood on was unseable, but of in one direction there was a faint blue light...

Rizo and Alek zoomed after it

"hey wait!" Wynn tried to let out but the two master psions had already left

Wynn looked around at the creepy darkness, it wsa suffocating, and cold... empty..., she looked over and saw Bruc, and clung to him for comfort, he gladly wrapped his arms around her "don't worry sis, I got ya..."

...

Rizo and Alek came to an abrubt halt as they saw... a MOUNTAIN of demons... quite literaly, creatures with disfigured bodies, heads of animals, horns, and bat wings, some of them wrethed in black fire, all of them wrething like a can of worms ontop of one another, all forming a huge pile, atleast 10 stories tall and at the very top.. a swirling blue light, both psions could feel it's power, it was enough psi to match all of earth's but condenced into a 10 foot diameter of a sphere

"well well well..." Rizo said cracking his neck "looks like it's just the fianall boss". Alek smirked "one last battle, one last challenge...". "one finall level". "the apex of the journy". "the climax of the story". "the end... to it all"

Rizo looked at Alek and smiled "may the best man win" then he teleported off to the pile of demons Alek blinked "oh hohohohohooooo... you did NOT just challenge me..." he said before teleporting himself

*end of all hope by nightwish (by the way I recomend you look it up and listen to it on youtube or playlist or wherever, its the ultimate 'final battle' song and is the apitamy of epic)*

*IS THIS, THE END OF AAALL HOPE? TO LOOSE! THE CHILD OOOOFFF FAAAAITH!?*

as the two psions teleported to either side of the massive mountain of bodies, a pulse from the light souce wracked them and disabled their ability to teleport, THEN the demons began rolling off from the pile and lunged at them

*TO END! ALLL OF THE INNNOCENCE! TO BE! SOOOOMEONE LIIIKE ME!*

Rizo and Alek dodged quite a few of the demons but soon they were not only attacking them, but one actually sent a necrokinetic wave that was narrowly blocked with a psi shield Rizo's eyes widened "fuck... they're all psions..."

he reched into his pocked and pulled out a rock that was heavily charged with psi

*THIS IS THE BIRTH OF ALLL HOPE, TO HAVE, WHAAAT I ONCE HAD! THIS LIFE, UNFORGIIIVIEN, IT WILL! END WITH BIIIIRTH!*

he squeezed the rock and absorbed the massive amount of psi from the battery and restored any of his 47 shields that had been taken down, each one protecting against a different type of attack, fire, lightning, telekinesis, disentegration, acid, telepathy, emotion bolts, etc.

then, they let loose and explosion of power from his mind blasting all the demons around him away, and began climbing the massive mountain of hellish bodies, each inch of the very thing he was trying to scale attempted to claw and snap at him, for he also found that he could no longer levitate either

*no.. we'll wait till thiiis morn! to seee another black rose born!, death bed sloowly cooovered wiiiith snoooow!*

a demon came flying at Rizo from behind

*aaaangels, they fell first buuut Iiiii'm still here!* Rizo whipped around and send the demon flying with a gravity pulse before forging a temporary platform to stand on, though making any sort of aid towards climbing was severely draining his energy, and after the massive fight, there was already blood coming down his nose like a fosit, his head had a spliting migrane and he was unbearably exausted

*aaaloone as theyyy are draaawing near!* a group of demons surrounded him, he forged molecular acid in some of their bodies while sending out flames at others, then as one flew at him, he became etheral letting the demon pass throgh him except he stretched out his hand into the demon's chest and made himself physical again then RIPPED out the demon's heart

*in heeeaven my masterpiece will finaaaallly be suuuuung!*

...

Alek on his end was forging super heated vibrating plasma in the form of beams in his hands creating make shift lightsabres, alowing him to carve his path upward as he hopped from demon head to demon head, sights aimed on the power at the top

*IS THIS THE EEND OF ALL HOPE? TO LOSE THE CHIIILLD OF FAITH! TO END ALL THE INNOCENCE, TO BE.. SOMEONE LIKE MEEE!*

Alek coughed up blood as all his shields had been broken down, fire burned at his skin, hands morphed into blades skewered through him, he coughed up blood but ignored the pain and began focusing entirely on climbing like a madman with only one thought in his mind -godhood...godhood...-

*wouunded, is the deer that liiives on the edge! and my wouunded CORPSE so deep!*

...

Bruce and Wynn had finally made it to the mountain of demons, just following the light when a tall hooded figure appeared infront of them, as his face rose, they could make out slanted red eyes like a demon's, and when he smiled he had a long row of seraded teeth, his facial fetures were bloked out by an unnatural shodow that the hood could not have provided, so other than his eyes and teeth, his face with pitch black with no shape

the black hooded trench coat he was wearing looked like it belonged to a BLEACH character and his pants looked like denim, almost as if they were black jeans, the bealt had a red square buckle for the metal, and the ends of his sleaves were also red, his hands were concealed in the same mysterious shadow as his face, save for the blood red claws, his boots looked like black army boots with red soles, and from his back were folded black angel wings along with a folded up black scythe, ridiculously huge and the outer most edges of the blade were tinted blood red with jagged forms

Bruce blinked repeatedly "w..who..." the creature raised one of his hands "_all in good time, but... I think the little warriors need a test hm?" _his voice was distorted, as if several raspy voices were speaking at once, and the strange aura that radiated from him made Wynn feel extremely uncomfortable, Bruce could feel some massive energy radiating from him,

*tuuurn off the light and let me puuuullll the pluuuug!*

the creature looked Bruce in the eyes with his own demonic ones and smiled "_well then... lt's not dally_" and with that he put his hands on both human's shoulders and in the blink of an eye they had teleported

...

Rizo was climbing through the mass of demons, fire burning the flesh on his back into painful scars, and every now and then, a demon bit a chunk out of his body, but he merely created a telekinetic barier in the shape of the flesh he had lost and forced the blood to be rerouted through it with a set of artificial limbs, as such, it looked like you could see through parts of his body and watch the blood flow through invisible veins

his vision blurry, his strength waning, he panted rigorously and coughed up blood from the broken bones he was recieving thanks to the demons smashing their fists and feet into his body, claws and teeth ripping him piece by piece

*IS THIS THE EEND OF ALL HOPE? TO LOOSE, THE CHILD OF FAAAITH!* just then as Rizo climbed higher, he noticed above him in the next layer, Wynn... she was sticking out of the mass of demons, screeming like a banshee, tears running down her face as the demons rand their hands all over her, getting ready to sink their teeth in, and in her watery vision,

she saw Rizo! she couldn't belive her eyes, he was climbing up to her! he would save her!

Wynn stretched out her hand, and Rizo took hold of it, then pulled... not her down, but him up, then grabbed some other part of her body and climbed higher

"R-rzizo?" she stuttered between sniffles *TO LOSE, AAALLL THE INNOCENCE!*

Rizo climbed higher and higher, even planting a foot on Wynn's head as a foot hold to push himself up, Wynn couldn't belive what was happenning, all the memories she had of him came flooding through her mind, all of the funny interactions

all of the moments he had been like a brother to her, all of it... shattered, she watched awe stricken as he climbed farr up above her with one thought in his mind -immortality, immortality IMMMORTALITY!-

wynn's breath was strained and she whispered "no...Rizo... RIZO! RRRIIIIZOOOO!" demons began surrounding her and sucking her into the pile as if to fuse itself with her body

...

Alek was climbing up his end, all matter of attack being flung at him, bits and pieces of him were missing but he didn't care, then as he climbed a little higher, he noticed to his left, Bruce, immobilized by demons, and in front of him, pointed right at Bruce's head, was a levitating gun

alls Alek needed to do was climb a few feet over and pull the tirgger, and poof! no more anoying cops, the one persistant source of his pursuit would be gone.

a demon chomped on Alek's leg, he yelped then kicked it's head with his other foot before continuing to climb, completely ignoring Bruce and the gun

*TO BE... SOMEONE LIKE ME!*

...

Wynn sat their in the mass of demons, time seemed to slow, she thought about everything in her life she still had yet to do, she thought about all her firends, and her familly, about red and blue rolling around on the floor like

a coulple of Po'd kittens, of Ranmaru and his exhasperated demeanor making her laugh even in the darkest of times, of Kite and her love and unyielding devotion... and of Bruce... her borther... her love... they weren't actual siblings by birth, but had been raised that way... then he left her...

... that's right... he left... and where was he now? in her final moments... in the middle of hellish darkness... being devoured by demons... cold... and alone... what a cruel way to die... what a horrible thing for fate to do... to end such an innocent and kind hearted girl like this, in this manner...

her eyes slowly blinked, everything slowing down dramatically, the growls and taunts of the demons all blocked out, just emptiness... just cold, dark silence...

BAM! Wynn's body jerked from the adrenalin rush, the gunshot sounded once more and the two demons infront of her suddenly lost their heads, as purpal youma blood spattered all over her, she saw Bruce pop into her vision

*THIS IS, THE BIRTH OF ALL HOPE! TO HAVE, WHAT I ONCE HAAD, IT WILL, END WITH BIIIRTH!*

Bruce shoot several bullets out and quickly reloded his gun, then grasped hold of Wynn and yanked her out from the demon's hold, "ARE YOU OK?" he shouted over the snarls and protest of the demons for taking away their new toy "B-Bruce...*snifle*" she latched onto him like an arbok and nearely suffocated him "BWWAAAHAHAHAAAAA I *choke gasp* thought *choke gap* you *choke gasp* wer *choke gasp* gonna *choke gasp* coooooommmeee!"

Bruce blinked a few times, then wrapped his arms around her as well "ofcourse I came... you're the most important thing in the world to me... I'll always come for you"

"promise?" "promise..."

and with that he patted her head and told her to hold on tight, then with all the remaining strength left in his body, he leapt down the mountain of demons, wrapping his bulk around his sister to protect her as they rolled and tumbled, it was a bit like rolling down a bumpy grass hill except the hill was trying to snap at them.

finally they reached the bottom and rolled far off into the eternal darkness, but as they began to get up, the demons came fling after them

*paviliioon! without a faaace! and the wish, without a praaayer, eeed of hooope! eend of looove*

Bruce stood up as four demons flew straight for them, he raised his pistol and shot at the youma, their blood pumping out of them as he pumped lead in. they fell to the ground and tried crawling towards him, but then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a grenade "HA! if only Friday was here, 'oh what would you ever need a grenade for!' she always said, well SUCK IT!" he pulled the pin and launched the grenade at the youma and watched as it

blew them all to shit. *END OF TIME THE REST IS SIIILENCE!*

Bruce turned to look at his sister, he knew that a dozen more demons were on their way, and Wynn weakilly forced her body up to Bruce's "Bruce... I need... to tell you something"

the demons snarling as their drool fell to the ground flying towards the two

"WYNN I REALLY DON'T THINK THIS IS THE TIME!" he hurried to relode his gun "Br..uc..e...i... lo...ve...y..ou..."

Bruce flushed a bit "y-ya I love you too sis, now I really gottta focu-" Wynn's small hand gently slapped him with pitifuly weak force "b..ak.a..." she said with hardly anything left in her, the crushing darkness was saping her of her very life force

she grabbed hold of his jacket and used all of her remaining strength to pull her face up to his "i...l..ove...y..ou.." and then... time froze as she locked lips with his, his entire face seemed to light up with a tender blush, his eyes widened, everything moved so slowly, Wynn's lips were so soft, so warm and tender, yet so frail and gentle, Bruce brough his hand around to the back of her head and returned the gentle kiss with his own

*paviliooon! without a faaace! and a wish, without a praaayer, end of hoope! end of loooove, end of time, the rest is siiilence!*

he fealt her head slip away from him, a short glowing string of saliva connetcing their mouths for only a second before breaking, her body suspended in animation from the slow mow, fell gently to the floor, her eyes closed, and colour leaving her body, Bruce grabbed her before she hit the floor "wynn... WYNNN! WYYYNN! WYNN WAKE UP!...WAKE UP DAMN IT!" he shook her a little, no response "ARCHEUS DAMN IT WAKE UP! COME ON YOU CAN MAKE IT!" tears began streaming down his face

"FUCKING A' WYNN! OH ARCHEUS NNOOOO..." his head fell back as he let out a keening wail of agony "FUCKING DAMN IT WHYYY!" his voice cracked and he gasped between crys as he held Wynn's cold body, the demons were so close now, but he didn't care... he didn't care...

suddenly... there was a huge burst of electricity, Bruce turned to see Ryota, his Luxray, Ryota was surrounded immediately by 16 more demons, they all lunged towards him at once, he responded by dodging and shocking each of them, and as she shocked more and more and more

suddenly a HUGE unnaturaly large burst of electricity was launched from his body

*thiiiiis, is the biiiiiirth of aaaalllll hooooopeee to haaaave what I once haaaad*

all of the demons were incincerated Bruce couldn't belive his eyes, there were only two other times that Ryota had done that...

but he was brought once again to the painful reminder of Wynn

then... the strange creature from earlier appeared

*THIS IS! THE END OF ALL HOPE TO LOSE, THE CHILD OF FAAAITH! TO END ALL THE INNOCENCE!*

Ryota immediately tried to shock the creature, but the lightning didn't even touch him, the creature looked at the Luxray with his sereaded teeth making a big creepy smile, he lifted his hand and pointed, just pointed at Ryota, he immediately fell unconcious to the floor, then he looked slowly towards Bruce

*TO BE, SOMONE LIIKE ME!*

Bruce shot at the creature, which turned out to be pointless because the bullets stopped just short of touching him and disentagrated into ash, the creature smiled even wider at Bruce "_my my... sssuch fffight in yyyou... buttt...I beelieveeee... your ppppartt, in this tale... iiiisss ovverr_"

and with that, the creature lifted his hand and clicked his claws together, then POOF! Bruce, Wynn, and Ryota were all gone, the creature had teleported them away

the creature turned back to the mountain of demons *IS THIS THE END OF ALL HOPE? TO LOSE THE CHILD OF FAAAITH? AAAAAHHHHH EEEEENNNNDDD OOOOFFF ALLLL HOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEE EEEEEEE!*

...

Bruce woke up in a grassy field, he looked around at all the trees around, him, and fealt the warm sun's golden honey... "am I in heaven?" well for that to be so... there would have to be, he looked down and saw Wynn, her closed eye lids beginning to twitch as they slowly blinked their way open

Bruce's heart skipped a beat "WWYYNNN!" "B..Bruce? SEENNPPAAAIII!" she latched onto him like a leach, they both smothered eachother in kisses, not all of them innocent either... infact as they were sucking eachother's faces with their tongues delving into eachother's caverns, with Wynn's legs locked around Bruce's waist, they suddenely heard a 'ahem'

both of them froze, they separated their faces (if that was possible with thier earnest) and slowly looked over at their pokémon, Kite was shaking, her face beat red with a mixture of rage, embarassment, and odly enough, arousal... Blue and Red were snickering to themselves, Shugo was rolling his eyes, Ryota was checking himself to make sure he indeed was not dead

Ranmaru had a huge cheeky smile on, and Fraiday's eye was twitching as her jaw sat droppedd

well then... I guess the cat's outta the bag huh...

"uuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmm" Bruce tried to magically conjur up words but nothing came "uuhhhh wweellllll ummmmm you seee..." he looked to Wynn for help

who merely gave him a look that screeemed 'WHATA YOU EXCPET ME TO SAY!?'

Bruce's eyes raced back and forth "uuuuummmm huh... welll... I um... gues... that... *sigh* were all going to have to have a REALLY long talk huh?"

everyone nodded at him with jerkng motions like robots

...

Psi and her 'sisters' sat at the designated location, Rizo had instructed them that if he was not to return their before no later then 72 hours, then things went horribly wrong and he would NOT be coming back, at which point they should go live in the wild as free pokémon once again

Psi and Crystal stared at the sky "... I hope he makes it..." Crystal let out

Psi nodded "he will... he aaaallllways does... he's stubborn like that"

...

Rizo had FINALLLY made it to the top of the mountain, as did Alek, both of them looked like red swiss cheese, but as they crawled to the top, they were supprised to find and actuall metalic platform to climb onto, they grudgingly pulled themselves up and rolled onto the surface, panting, dying of.. welll.. everything, thirst, hunger, sleep, mental pain, exaustion, bleeding... how could any mortal be expected to survive this?

but they managed through sheer willpower, to stand up, and as they did, the noticed that the demons refused to chase after them onto the metalic disk that they stood on, and looking down at it they saw a giant cross embedded into the disk, forming four sections, in each was a different etching

one had a bunch of people meditating, another had latin writing saying 'section 13' as well as a monster getting staked through the heart, and the third had a picture of a part human, and part monster slaying other monsters, finally the last one had a picture of an angel falling from a puff of clouds that was presumably heaven

and in the very center of the giant disk was a huge metalic chair, facing Rizo... above the chair was the swelling blue light of psi, but inside of the mass, both psions could see something... no... someONE meditating, and suddenly all of the power got sucked into that person..

the being levitated down just infront of the chair and stood, the light fading away, they saw a strange creature, well strange to them becuase they hadn't seen it before, but Bruce and Wynn had just had an ordeal with it. the being's head was tilted down, his hood concealing everything, his black wings fluttered a bit, as he rose it showing his half obscured face, the creature was also a massive giant, Rizo's entire body would probably fit into the palm of the creature's hand

"...who... are you?" Rizo dared to ask

the creature smiled with it's seraded teeth "_who am IIII? hehehehehehhhhhehehehhhh IIIIII ammmm Bemnal The Fallen... and for all intensive purposes_* Bemnal walked up to Rizo "_I may as well be Arceus himself hn hn hnnn"_ he turned and adressed Alek before he could even speak "_ahhhh yyyoouuu... you belong to... another.._" Bemnal looked to the blackened sky and raised his clawed hand, suddenly hundreds of light rectangles appeared

doorways into another realm, so sad that the beings across these veils could only imagine the wonders of this world based on the black letters that they read through the screens...

he pointed towards one of the screens and another being poped through, Alek and Rizo could feel the massive powers of both beings, they were so great, so strong, the power itself was like a crushing weight

the other being that came through was wearing a black robe and had full on lightsabre handles at his sides, everything about him screamed 'Sith Lord'

Bemnal tilded his head slightly towards him "_Lord Nife..._" the being known as 'Lord Nife' noded back at him and with the same distorted voice, twisted and shredded by his overwhelming power he responded "_Bemnal..._"

Alek looked between the two, there was something about Lord Nife that gave him an eerie feeling of... family...

Bemnal slowly turned his head back towards Alek "_I believe this is yours..._" Bemnal telekineticaly lifted Alek from the ground and tossed him towards the Sith Lord.

Lord Nife caught the small creature in his hand, it was like Bemnal and Lord Nife were greek Gods addressing small mortal men

"_he's your creation, you decide his fate_" Bemnal stated before turning back to Rizo.

Lord Nife replied with a "_hn_" before melding through the portal he had come through into his own realm, what became of Alek... only Lord Sithiis(sith-ee-iss) Nife would know that

but right now, right here, no other actors on the stage, no other players, just Bemnal, and Rizo, his little demon...

Bemnal sat down in the giant metal chair and rested his tilted head on one hand while the elbow of that arm rested on his leg

"_so... we meet at last..._" Rizo blinked -what...the...fuck..is...going...on...-

"_you might as well speak openely, I know your thoughts..._"

Rizo's eyes widened "wha? bu... how..."

"_you are absoloutely nowhere near the level of power to block me out... your however strong I decide to make you..._"

Rizo turned his head a bit but still kept his eyes on Bemnal "whataya mean..." he asked as be began walking to his left in what would be a VERY slow circling of the fallen angel

"_well quite simple really, I made you, and I can make you however strong or weak I want you to be, I must say I don't think I've ever directly involved myself with these intricate worlds I create... it's entertaining really..._"

Rizo stopped and reversed his pacing direction now interested in the conversation "so you're a god?"

Bemnal chuckled "_no no, nothing quite so fanciful, I assure you, nor would I be worthy of that title... I am merely a creator, one of thousands withing this multiverse_"

"multiverse?"

"_well, I use that as an explanatory term, not really literal, you see, imagine a... hm... a rather large room, filled with milions of leggos, now me, alongside many others, one of which you just saw, are... well for lack of a better word, creators, and within this room we can use the leggos to forge worlds, and we decide what happens within these worlds, then we show our creations to the other creators, for example, as you see these hundereds of screens around you, surrounded with light; those are actually portals through which the other creators are seeing my world, the one that you exist within_"

"..."

since Rizo didn't respond, Bemnal took that as a sign to continue

"_well, I myself am a creatore and therefore do not exist within this world, afteral *chuckl* you can't very well enter a leggo space ship that you build, it doesn't work like that, however... you can still make a leggo man and move him around on the ship and have him interact with other leggo men whome you've givine personalities to, so in a sense, what you see before you is an avatar, while you my dear Rizo, are no more real then black letters being typed on a computer screen, infact everything you do and say, and think is all decided by me, and if I choose to have my fingers stop flowing over the keyboard, then this universe pauses_

_well unless someone reads it, then it just resets and plays over again and again and again... in a sense it is never moving, yet always moving at the same time... are you paying attention?_"

Rizo's eyes were wide open, his breathing erratic his mind fracturing, were these all just metaphors for gods to explain to mortals how thier universe works without their mind exploding? it had to be... ya... it had to be... Rizo calmed himself down

"_oh that reminds me_" Bemnal looks up at the rectangular screens of light, staring right at all you readers "_who's to say that YOU are not in the same boat as Rizo? after all I did not write down any past for him, in fact in reality he's only two years old... I think that's how long this story has been up... anyway he still thinks that he has years of memory, and you reading this could understand his personality and that he does infact of a long stream of lifetime experiences, but how can that be so if I have not written them down or even thought them up? (_cue twilight zone music) _just something to think about hmm hmm hmm hmm_"

Bemnal turned back towards Rizo "_now what I want to know is... why did you continue to pursue this? you had so many chances through this odyssie (ey?) to stop your foolish ambitions for immortality and live a happy full life, infact... let's count them... one was when you were still living in the house.._"

Rizo swallowed

"_another was after the semi truck hit you, that should have been a painful reminder on how short life is... but oh well then ofcourse after you unleashed your power, and told your girls how much you loved them... you could have just left the labyrnth... but no, it was never enought, you just have that empty void of hunger... a never saited thirst of violenceI_"

memories of all those he had killed in the areana flooded into Rizio's mind

"_but your botemless pit of desire could just never be filled could it... sex, killing, food, money, psionic power, immortality, when does it end? it'll never be enough Rizo, your desire will never be saited, that emty hole in your fucking pit of a black heart will never be filled"_

Rizo was suddenly filled with anger "AND WHO ARE 'YOU' TO JUDG ME? APPEARING AS A GIANT INTIMIDATING MONSTER, WHAT? FOR SHOCK VALUE? I KNOW DEEP DOWN YOU'RE JUST AS WEAK AS I AM!"

Bemnal snatched Rizo up and began crushing him in his hand "

_"WHO AM I TO JUDGE? THE ONE WHO FUCKING MADE YOU YOU LITTLE MAGGOT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CRUSHED EVERYTHING IMPORTANT FOR YOUR OWN SELFISHNESSI_"

Rizo was filled with the memories of climbing over Wynn in the pit of demons "_YOU WHO THREW AWAY YOUR HUMANITY FOR AN IDEA! A FUCKING IDEA! YA THAT'S RIGHT! you had NO garuntee that this place would give you what you want YET YOU WENT ANYWAY! YOU THREW AWAY EVERYTHING, YOU INDULGED IN EVERY LITTLE DESIRE! YOU SICK SINFUL ABOMINATION!"_

Rizo looked Bemnal sraight in the eyes "ONLY BECAUSE YOU MADE ME!"

"_oh I may have made you, but you chose to do what you did aaaallllll on your own, see, there's something you notice as a writer, now I'm not sure what it is exactly but when you put a lot of heart into a character that you write about, they seem to take on a life of their own, and what they do and say, and how they react to things seem's to be of THEIR choice and not the writers, as if when they are about to write something completely out of character, a warning bell goes off in their heads sayin 'hey... wait a minute, this isn't what this guy would do or say'_

_almost as if a whole nother personality veers up in your mind... but you... you Rizo... you were the one who told ME to write you to this point, I just decide the beginning, and the end._"

Rizo was flinching from the crushing pain of the massive hand consuming his body "THEN WHY DID YOU MAKE ME!"

Bemnal narrowed his red eyes "_you know... I wasn't too sure at first... maybe for sheere entertainment... something to fill the time of boredeome... or perhaps... it was simply to show you off to the other creators... but now... I finally realise, you... I was nursing you... see every creator regardless of intension or not, always puts quite a bit of themselves into their characters_

_but I realise what I put into you... you Rizo_" Bemanl's grip on Rizo increased "_YOU ARE EVERYTHING I HATE ABOUT MYSELF! YOU ARE FILTH! ABSOLOUT FILTH! you are the coalation of all my sin, all my corruption, you are the demon that constantly tries to consume my soul, you are my perversion, _

_whenever I desire something sexualy arousing YOU are the one who sends disgusting ideas and images into my mind_

_whenever someone slightly annoys me or wrongs me, YOU are the one who demands that I slice them open with a knife and see what pours out_

_whnever I'm hungry, YOU are the one who tells me it's alright to over indulge_

_whenever I make something that is criticised YOU are the one who fills me with utter rage_

_whenever I have a lot to do YOU are the one to seduces me into doing nothing_

_wenever I see someone with more devoution, or with better possesions, YOU are the one who wills me burn with jealousy_

_whenever I see money with no owner YOU are the one who fills me with the desire to snatch it without question, or remorse_

_you are my bane, you are my seven sins, you are THE DEVIL'S INFLUENCE! you are EVERYTHING I FUCKING HATE ABOUT MYSELF, YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF COCK SUCKING HORSE SHIT!_"

Bemnal slammed him into the ground with unreal strength, Rizo fealt every bone in his body shatter to pieces

"w...why...me?..."

"_why you? why ME why am I plagued with these desires, and thoughts? and why am I so good at saiting these desires, and seeing these thoughts come to fruition? have you noticed how good you are at getting everyone to trust you? how good you are at getting everyone to think of you as that good hearted citizen? well you get that from me, I'm just as good at it, but me... I have YOU lurking in the dark recesses of my mind... and now I know what I have to do_

"just give me it... please..."

Bemnal blinked "_...you...sick...scumrat... after all this... you still want your MOTHERFUCKING IMMORTALITY?!" _he spat at Rizo

Bemnal shook with rage "_gd-dwrgd-dw-ggrrrd-gkkd- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

the very fabrics of the universe began shaking bits and pieces of space-time began shattering

Bemnal's balck wings errupted into righteous flames, he pulled out his scythe and slamed the blade into the dial

"please...just give it to me... please just please... please... just give it to me..."

Bemnal slammed his fist into his own head repeatedly "_SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UUUUPP! you want immortality? HUH? I'LL GIVE YOU IMMORTALITY YOU FUCKING DEMON PISS!_"

Bemnal grabbed Rizo, lifted him up and let go of him, he was suspended in the air then telekinetic cufs latched onto his wrists and ankels, then Bemnal sent a surge of energy through Rizo's body, cursing him with starvation and thirst... and... the inability to die.

_"THERE! YOUR IMMORTAL NOW!_"

then Bemnal lifted his hands up, and a disgusting mass of several pokémon with human shaped bodies, all naked and fused together giving them disfigured forms in a giant blob surrounded Rizo's body and 'became one' with it, Rizo gasped, he could feel the... 'thing's agony and hatred of it's malformed slef, then he fealth the mass starvation, he looked up and saw bodies, millions of them... biliiioins all falling towards him, and he saw a clone of himself

slicing them oopen, guts falling down into his mouth, and as they did, he could see maggots and worms burrowing their way out of the organs and out of the parts in his mouth (NO! DO NOT SCROLL PAST THIS!), he saw the worms a mass of them between his lips and the organs, and fealt others squirming their way out his nose and down his throat

Bemnal was panting with anger and a sense of divine justice "_here you shall remain, drowning in your sin, but you shall never die, for you are immortal, you shall suffer here in this pit of demons, in this personal hell, where your pride, your wrath, your gluttony, and your lust shall become your prison and your eternal torture, and for eternity as this story shall be written and ever existing, all who read it will force you to relive all of your foolish choises that lead you here, you disgusting abomination of satin! I WOULD burn you with holy fire but then that would just destroy you, then you'd have peace, the reader would know your end_

_but I will not grant that to you, here you shall rest, this will be your eternal grave, for you are immortal, and shall not die, only live... live and suffer, with no psionic power, and no escape"_

Bemnal turns towards the computer screens

"_and for those of you who feel bad for Rizo, here's a little bit of knowledge, if he HAD gotten everything he wanted, then he would have lived for milenia and gained enough power to conqure the earth, then he would delve into hell and overthrow the devil and take his place so that he would have an army of immortals, oh and he would have frozen Wynn, Bruce, and his evees in time until he had enough power to make them immortal, but he'd destroy Bruce's individuality, making him a brainless slave, and would have turned Wynn into a sex slave just like his eeveeloutions and probably would experiment with other forms of sexuality such as cutting his slaves up, only to heal them and break them in some other form over and over_

_and FINALLY! he'd march on the kingdome of Archeus, kill him, then rule over the Pokémon univers as a dictator god, and have eeryone breed with demons to populate the earth with half demon soldiers, but his lust for power would STILL not be saited and eventually he'd destroy the entire galaxy and make a new one and create life in it and play God, and if you still are rooting for him after all that then you are one sick minded person and should seek mental help_"

Bemnal turned back to Rizo one last time to spit on him before turning away and disapating into raw energy that sifted into nothingness

Rizo convulsed from all the violations of his mind body and soul, and tears streamed down his face as more organs and worms and magots were forced into his mouth, but they weren't tears of sadness or remorse, they were tears of pure hate

though he couldn't speak, he could still think, and he knew that Bemanl and all the watching creators would know his thoughts

-I... will... return... I am the darkness in every man's mind, in his heart... I'm that zit you can never get rid of... I'm the shadow that allways follows you when the light shines, I am... the evil nature of man, the hand reaching out to grasp you from hell and *laugh* you can chain me up, you can lock me away in the dark recesses of you mind, but you will NEVER kill me, for I am immortal... and one thing we all know about evil... it can never be killed, just banished, just jailed... but eventually... after a month... a year... a decade? *chuckle* makes no difference, I...WILL...COME...BACK...I...w..i...l...l...c..o...m..e...b..a...c..k.. I always...come...back...how long...can...you...go...before...you...sin...again...pride...lust...envy...greed...sloth...wrath...and gluttony... eventually...you pathetic humans...always sin...again I live, not just in Bemnal... but in ...all ...of ...you and... you... allll... are... fillthy... sinners... ...so...I...will...be...b...a..c...k...hhhhmhhmhmhmhmmmmuahahahahah ahahahahahahahaahahaaaaaa-

The End


End file.
